The Trihexa King's Rebirth
by ShatteredRose23
Summary: Yusei Satan-Lucifer, a descendant of two of the original Maou who lost his family to his own grandfather, Rizevim Lucifer. With a broken past and no place to go he is adopted by the Gremory family. Will he be able to stop his two feuding Grandfathers from destroying the Underworld, stop the Apocalypse, and live his dream of becoming his father's Legacy?
1. Life 1 The Silver Hair of Lucifer

A/N: If you've been keeping up with my stories. I recently created a story called "The Trihexa King" well; I'm going to try a redo of that story. Because I felt the original was too rushed (gave Yusei too many friends so quickly), I left a lot of plot holes, and I felt I started the story completely wrong. After a review and rereading it I realized I should slow down the pace and try again. So this is my remake called the "The Trihexa King Rebirth".

A/N: The beginning of the story will be about Yusei growing up. There will also include parts on Rias, Sairaorg, Sona, and Seekvaira getting their peerage members (some of Seekvaira will be OCs) and some of their backstories.

Life 1 The Silver Hair of Lucifer

And the entire world ended in a flash, a flash of a world that never truly even began. 'I can't stop him' the young boy thought angrily.

Just a few minutes ago eight year old Yusei was enjoying breakfast and then the roof of his home came in and now he was lying under a pile of rubble unable to move, and his parents were currently fighting his grandfather.

Then he heard the mocking laughter, the mocking laughter of the one who calls himself Rizevim, Rizevim, the worst of the worst, the worst devil to ever live.

"Pathetic boy? Did you honestly think you and your whore could take on me? Even if you added the power from your bastard child you would still be nothing" Rizevim said with a laugh.

"DAMN YOU" Levi Satan-Lucifer shouted in frustration and anger. A spear made of black light formed in his hand and he threw it straight at Rizevim.

"This is pathetic" Rizevim said. He caught the spear in his hand; the burning spear didn't even faze him as he threw it on the ground.

 **[Summon: Lightning]** a blast of lightning went hurtling towards Rizevim and he easily disappeared from sight. He quickly reappeared behind Asuna, the mother of Levi's child and a hero to the Underworld and quickly put her in a headlock.

"LET HER GO" Levi shouted in frustration forming another spear of unholy light in his hand.

"Just give me the Pandora Box and I'll let you go" Rizevim said with a smile. Suddenly another man, an old looking man with long white hair and green eyes appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Levi twisting his arms behind his back.

"DAMN YOU RIZEVIM" Levi shouted angrily.

Rizevim couldn't help but laugh "you damn the same man that gave you life?" he asked, he was merely toying with them.

"I damn the man who killed my brother after forcing him to torture his own child" Levi said.

"I hated him for bringing half breed trash into the world" Rizevim said angrily. "But what you brought into the world…" Rizevim smiled and turned to the small boy who was lying under a pile of rubble. "What you brought into this world…was an abomination" Rizevim said with a cold laugh.

"Don't you speak ill of my child Rizevim" Asuna said angrily trying to force herself from Sirzech's death grip.

 **[Summon: Wings of Unholy Light]** two wings made of black crystals shot out of Levi's backs cutting the man who had him in a head lock as the man fell back Levi went rushing straight for Rizevim who simply threw Asuna at him.

"Just hand me the Pandora Box and Ring of Harmonia and I'll be on my way" Rizevim said with a smile. "I'll allow you both to live with your abomination and I'll even allow that bishop of yours to keep his life"

"Damn…you…Rizevim" Levi said angrily. "RUN BOY" he shouted turning to Yusei.

 **[Lucifer's Eyes]** Levi's eyes turned red and black. "Yusei, run" Asuna said as she began charging lightning around her whole body.

 **[Unholy lightning of Destruction** ] a mixture of black energy and blue lightning fused together creating a dark grey blast that went hurtling straight towards Rizevim. Suddenly a gauntlet appeared on Asuna's arm and the faint announcement of "boost" could be heard.

Yusei, who finally managed to pull himself out of the rubble watched as the blast completely, enveloped the two men. When it cleared all that was left was rubble and dust.

Yusei smiled and stopped moving thinking his parents had won. What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Levi and Asuna's heads then dropped to the floor as blood began to spill on the floor that used to be their house. Yusei was too stunned to even scream.

"DIE" Yusei heard Rizevim scream. A blast of demonic energy then hit the bodies of his parents and when it cleared all that was left was…dust and ashes.

"Did those fools honestly think they could defeat me?" Yusei turned to the man who had just executed both his parents, the man that was supposed to be his grandfather.

"Shut up and fine my damn ring" the old looking man said impatiently He then turned to Yusei with a glare "and what are you going to do about the brat?" he asked.

Sirzechs walked into his parent's room and began rummaging through his stuff. Yusei was too afraid to speak but he got the courage to say five words.

"Leave…my…parents things…ALONE" Yusei shouted the last word causing Rizevim and the older man to turn to Yusei in interest.

"The brat has a back bone" the older man said with a grin.

"I'll rip it out of him" before Yusei could even react he was pinned to the wall and coughed up almost a whole pint of blood. "Do you honestly think you can take me boy?" Rizevim asked with a grin as he held Yusei up. "I could kill you if I wanted to"

Yusei still coughing made a ball of demonic energy in his hand and tried to swing it at Sirzechs, but the ball of energy disappeared before he had the chance.

Rizevim then started to laugh as he held his grandson by his neck. "Who knew the fourth generation of my blood line would turn out to be UTTER WEAKLINGS" Rizevim punched the eight years old boy dead in the face.

Yusei tried to retaliate but he couldn't and he was forced to endure Rizevim's constant assault of punches. After what seemed like an eternity to him, Rizevim dropped him on the ground, bloodied and barely breathing. But Yusei could hear Rizevim rummaging through his parents rooms and breaking things….their memories.

"I found it" Yusei heard Rizevim called out. He then walked back out with a ring in one hand and a black box in another. Rizevim handed the ring to the old man and he quickly put it on his finger.

"That's…that's my mother's ring" Yusei said angrily.

"History lesson little boy" the man said. To Yusei's bewilderment as soon as the man put the ring on his finger, he slowly started to grow…younger. His wrinkles disappeared, he grew taller, his long and wild white hair grew more tamed, and his weary looking green eyes look full of youth. And last, he looked muscular and now, more athletic.

"Ah... It took me centuries to locate it, but I finally have it! The Ring of Harmonia is in my grasp!" The younger man laughed in delight as he raised the hand that had the rusty golden ring on. "It's finally mine!" The now young man then smiled and pulled out another ring. As soon as he put the second ring on Yusei, could sense his energy was now off the charts…almost that of an extremely powerful high Class devil.

"Who-Who are you?" Yusei asked out of fear.

The man turned to Yusei "I am Cain the First murder, boy" he said calmly. "Oh? So you're familiar of this ring." The white hair man kneeled down to Yusei's height. "Do you know how valuable this ring is? You don't know what exactly this ring is after all." The white hair man raised his gaze up to the ceilings cracks forming and parts of the ceiling collapsing on the ground.

"The necklace of Harmonia was originally a necklace created by the Hephaestus, blacksmith of the Olympian gods, out of anger for his wife having affairs and producing children with another. The necklace gives the wearer eternal young but it also was meant to bring misfortune to all who wore it but the necklace was then split into two rings. One ring, that gave the wielder eternal youth, and another ring, called the Seal of Solomon that gave the wielder power beyond his wildest dreams. With both rings…I'm a God" the man who revealed himself to be Cain said with a laugh.

Rizevim then smiled. "Oh look at the time. It appears that I won't have time to explain my dastardly plan. But don't cry boy…you'll get to see your parents again and today you get to meet God" Rizevim said with a laugh as he charged up demonic energy in his hand. "IN THE AFTERLIFE" Rizevim then shot the blast straight at Yusei, burying him under a pile of rubble.

As the house began to collapse Rizevim and the now young Cain laughed, before disappearing in a golden sigil.

"Wait... Don't..." Yusei put his hand in the air, reaching towards the mysterious man who vanished away within the flames. "...Go..." His vision became hazy again as he violently coughed. "...away..." His hand fell down the ground as more debris fell on Yusei, burying him into the ground.

* * *

 **~Dream World~**

 _"When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth."-_ Revelation 6:7

"Huh…where am I?" Yusei opened his eyes and he saw he was in some forest of some kind, to which the sky was dark red, smeared with the blood of all who have died, and on the ground was the dust, the fate of everyone who had and will die.

Yusei had to hold back tears; he didn't fully understand why he felt like crying but this place…could strike fear, terror, and insanity into even the bravest of men. "Is this…Hell?"

"Foolish boy, devils don't go to Hell when they died" Yusei turned his eyes around in shock but what he was looking at wasn't a man…it was a pale horse.

"What? What are you?" Yusei asked falling to the ground in shock at the talking horse.

"I'm Death, the fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse. And I'm here to make you a offer you can't refuse" the pale horse said calmly. "I know my form may seem rather shocking but…due to being asleep for so long I am unable to conjure my true form" Death explained.

The pale horse then looked Yusei up and down, Yusei couldn't tell but the Pale horse was really unimpressed. "Yusei Satan-Lucifer, do you feel how…impure your energy is?" Death asked.

"W-What?" Yusei was so confused, he didn't understand if he had died or now…all he remembered was Rizevim blasting him and now he was talking to an Ashen Horse.

"Your energy…I can sense your soul. You have Trihexa in you boy. You're the wielder of a fragment of the apocalyptic beast's soul" Death said.

Yusei had remembered his mom telling him about Trihexa, it was the monster his grandfather Rizevim was working on reviving so he could attack the other deities and plunge the world into chaos. "How?" Yusei asked.

Death looked at him "When God locks up a creature as powerful as that. A few fragments are bound to get away".

"What do you want with me?" Yusei asked.

Death smiled at this "Yusei Satan-Lucifer, "Though born untalented, weak, and low of demonic power... Your parents raise you with love and affection. You were very fortunate child indeed. Other pure-blood households frown upon devils the likes of you, even if they were their own children. Now your parents lay slain by your grandfather and he would've killed you if it wasn't for my interjection" the ashen horse said. "You lived a happy life up till now." The horse continued. "But that all came to an end when he showed up."

"So…what do you want with me?" Yusei asked suspiciously.

"Your mother and father both died for those two rings" Death said with a troubled sigh.

"What's so important about the rings?" Yusei asked, he could feel pain and heartache for his parent's death as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"The Ring of Hermia and Seal of Solomon, two powerful objects that once formed the strongest necklace in existence. With those two rings Cain could destroy the world. The energy you sensed and Cain's age reversing is just a small fraction of the full potential of those two objects" Death explained.

"Why don't you just get them back? Why do you need me?"

"I... no longer possess physical form." Death confessed, speaking a bit hesitant to speak the truth. "My brethren and I lost our bodies, due to them resting in the Pit during the events of Revelation, where the things didn't go as they were written to happen. I'm nothing more than a spirit of massive amount of energy, waiting for someone to use. I require a receptacle to wield my power until I get my own body and you seemed the perfect host to wield my power. Also..."

"What?" Yusei asked.

"The Trihexa fragment inside of you is the perfect mediator between the two of us. Therefore there would be no other devil as a perfect partner instead of you" Death explained.

"With my power, you will get your revenge on the two men that killed your parents, and when my body repairs I'll still allow you to keep my power and I'll get some of your power. It's a win, win" Death said.

A giant totem pole that resembled a King Chess piece materialized in front of Death. It was glowing black and had two demon-like horns on the top. "How about it kid? I'll lend you my power and you do whatever you want as long as you live, if you promise that your primary purpose is to one day recover the two rings and kill Cain?" Death asked.

Yusei looked at the giant Chess piece. He then looked at the ashen horse. Yusei then cautiously walked towards the chess piece and placed his hand on it. A black ring of energy then enveloped Yusei and he felt his body being levitated up.

"And let this be the day, mark the pact of both Death and Trihexa" Death said with an odd horse smirk as he watched Yusei begin to slowly wake up.

* * *

 **~Real World~**

Yusei opened his eyes to see he wasn't in the rubble of his old home…but was now in a metal box. Yusei looked at the two men who were standing around a fire eating something. "Hey…let me out" Yusei said weakly banging on the gate.

The two men turned to him, their eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit…the little fuck really survived" one of the guards said with a laugh as he walked over to the cage. "What should we do with him? Rizevim said we could do anything we wanted…"

One of the guard's mouths turned into a wide grin. "How much do you think a kid like him could get on the black-market?"

* * *

 **[1 year Later]**

Have you ever seen a devil cry?

"AAAAAHHHHH" Yusei growled angrily as tears fell from his eyes he felt his whole insides light up with flames. "Damn you" he growled. "Damn you to Hell". The boy continued to scream swears and curses at the people who were holding him captive. He couldn't be any older than nine with messy blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

The woman he was looking at, Cecelia Zagan, the last remaining survivor of her devil clan smiled at this. She was a beautiful looking sociopath with long blonde hair and matching green eyes. She blew him a kiss and laughed as he screamed again.

"Can he use the Dark Excalibur now?" she asked not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Nope" the man right next to her with spiky blue hair wearing a red business suit said with a sigh. "No matter how much dark energy you fill his system with he can't connect with the sword" the man said with a laugh.

"His father is the descendant of two of the former Maou for God sake" Cecelia growled angrily as she punched the glass window in front of her, the pain from mentioning the name of God didn't even harm her as she was overwhelmed by anger. "I paid over a million blood stones for this punk. He's worthless if he can't use the sword".

"DAMN YOU….DAMN YOU" Yusei continued to scream as tears rolled down his face.

"Shock him again" Cecelia said. The boy then screamed as more dark energy was pumped into his body.

Yusei stopped talking as he felt his heart stop. Cecelia turned to the heart monitor and growled angrily. "His heart stopped" she shouted at the man.

He smiled before walking inside and shocking the boy until he came back to life. Yusei let out a gasp and coughed up some blood.

 **{AHHHH}** Cecelia turned around in shock. She looked at the boy who was trying to break free from the chains as black flames flew out of his mouth.

Cecelia couldn't help but let out a laugh at as she felt the boy's power double. "You lucky…son of a bitch" she laughed as she looked at the boy.

"YOU CALL THIS LUCK" he screamed trying to break out of the restraints.

"Descendant of both Satan and Lucifer and the dragon soul of Trihexa inside of you." Cecelia laughed as she watched the boy cry out of anger.

"Well…if only you could use the Dark Excalibur" she said with a childish like pout before walking away. "I wasted a year on you…dispose of him" Cecelia said calmly as she disappeared in a magic sigil.

"With pleasure" the man said picking up a sword.

"Don't think that freak show power will save you…you're going to die boy" the man laughed as he brought his sword down on the boy.

'This is it…I'm going to die' he cried as he kept his eyes close and waited for the end.

 **[Power of Destruction]** "Ahh" the man was blasted away from the small boy and fell to the ground in pain.

"Well…if it isn't the famous Sirzechs Lucifer" the man laughed as he stood up. He tried to hide it but he was really freaking out on the insides, one of the Great Satans of the Underworld was standing right in front of him.

"It was only a matter of time until I found you out. If you tell me where your master, Cecelia is I'll spare your life in the Cocytus" Sirzechs said as he turned toward the small nine year old boy, the boy couldn't help but feel intimidated by his gaze. Sirzechs wasted no time and took the restraints off of him.

"What's your name?" Sirzechs asked with a kind smile.

"Yusei…" he replied.

Sirzechs nodded at the news before turning back to the man who was cackling. He almost considered Sirzechs deal…almost.

"AHHH" the man screamed as he charged Sirzechs who smiled before charging up a sphere of black and red energy in both hands.

"DIE" Sirzechs screamed as he tossed the sphere of energy at the man who was disintegrated quickly. Realizing he was gone Sirzechs turned back to the boy. "Do you know where your parents are?" Sirzechs asked causing the boy to scream again "What's wrong?"

"They're dead"

Sirzech's eyes widened in shock "Levi and Asuna are dead?"

* * *

 **[Present]**

It had only been an hour since he dropped Yusei, the young eight year old boy at the hospital and he was already being called back by the doctors.

"What's the problem?" Sirzechs asked the head doctor worriedly.

The head doctor of the Sitri's top hospital is a man of old age with long gray-silver hair and heterochromia blue left eye and a green right eye. "Good evening Sirzechs, I'm glad to know your mission went successful" he said making small talk.

"It's wasn't too successful, the devil Cecelia Zagan left before I arrived." Sirzechs said. "Doctor, is there a reason I was called back here?" Sirzechs asked with a calm smile. He was ready to retire for the day after a mission and really wanted to go back in his home and relax.

"Sirzechs-Sama, the boy appears to be having panic attacks every time we try to do anything to him. We couldn't even administer a phoenix tear without him screaming. If this keeps up we're going to have to force him into sedation. We were hoping you could help because you were the one who found him" the doctor explained.

"Are you sure it's not some form of mental disorder?" Sirzechs asked.

"I used a hand held scanner to check his dopamine levels and they're fine, along with his serotonin levels and we even checked for ADHA, this is clear cut trauma" the doctor explained.

Sirzechs nodded before following the doctor into a room. Sirzechs looked into the window and frowned when he saw Yusei's hands bound and he was screaming. "Why is he tied up?" Sirzechs asked slightly angry by that fact.

"Forgive me Sirzechs, he wouldn't stop attacking the nurses so we had to tie him up as a safety precaution" the doctor explained.

Sirzechs knew it was more than that. He's only eight what could he possibly do to hurt an adult? They feared him because of his grandfather. Sirzechs opened the door and Yusei finally stopped screaming.

"Sirzechs…Sirzechs help me…they're trying to hurt me again" Yusei cried as he tried to break out of the hand cuffs.

"Yusei" Sirzechs said patting the small boy on the head. 'I should've brought my mother for this' he thought due to not being very good with kids or comforting. "They're trying to help you…they're trying to make you better so you can move into your new house" Sirzechs explained.

"No they're not…they're trying to pour the black liquid into me. I don't want a new house…I want my parents" Yusei cried.

"Yusei…they're dead remember".

"No they aren't" Yusei cried.

"Yes Yusei…they are" Sirzechs said firmly. The two had a stare down until heavy tears started to pour out of Yusei's eyes that were then replaced with hate and anger.

"YOU'RE LYING YOU'RE LYING YOU'RE LYING. I HATE YOU SIRZECHS I HATE YOU" the room started to shake as Yusei started to levitate off the bed, the only thing keeping him down was the chains around his wrists.

"Calm down Yusei" Sirzechs said trying to push Yusei back on the bed but he kept struggling and screaming.

"YOU JUST WANT TO HURT ME GO AWAY" wind started to push at Sirzechs but it was child's play to the super devil. The doctor and nurses came running in with a heavy sedative and the two nurses held down Yusei's arm so they could put it in. After a few seconds of struggling the winds died down and Yusei laid back on the ground.

"We can now begin treatment, go get the phoenix tear" the doctor ordered the nurses. They nodded before running out of the room. "Lord Sirzechs, is there something else you want me to do?" the doctor asked. "Lord Sirzechs?"

'How could I allow a boy to live with such sadness and hatred in his heart?' Sirzechs kept staring at Yusei who was sleeping on the bed. It was obvious he was in pain by the way he kept shaking. But what he was thinking…it was the worst possible thing you could do to a devil.

Honor is the most important thing to a devil…honor of one's family…honor of one's clan…honor of one's memories. Without these things a devil is nothing in our society. "I'm going to replace his memories".

The doctor looked up with both interest and shock. "Lord Sirzechs…what could you be planning?" the doctor asked.

"I want to erase all his memories of the past year, and him ever meeting his grandfather. His parents were heroes. Despite her being a demigod and Levi Satan Lucifer being a pure blooded devil they helped us keep peace and stop the civil war during the aftermath of the Great War. His dad was almost as strong as me and helped saved my life once; I think I owe him this. Yusei lived peacefully with his parents in the Human world…it was the best childhood a boy could ever wish for. A few days ago his parents then died in a horrible and unfortunate accident and we had to bring him here to save his life.

Now as an orphan he will live with us as an honorary pure blood" Sirzechs explained.

"Lord Sirzechs, he will be hated. He is in the same clan as the greatest threat to our society. And his mother is the daughter of a human and demigod. "Doctor said. "He will be bullied by the other devil kids, he will be hated by the adults…this is madness to put a boy through that".

Sirzechs smiled "he will build strength through being hated, rise to become a hero in our society, and will fight for honor. I will build Levi's son into a hero. It's the one thing I can do for my fallen friend. This is my decision and I want it done by tonight" Sirzechs ordered.

"As you wish…I'll call someone from the Belial family" the doctor said bowing to Sirzechs.

* * *

 **[Three Days Later]**

Yusei opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. "Where?"

"You're in a hospital" Yusei turned in shock to see a beautiful woman with long silver hair, wearing a blue and silver maid dress. Yusei's face turned bright red as he turned his head away from the beautiful woman.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge; I'm the queen of Sirzechs-Sama and the main servant of the Gremory household." Grayfia explained with a smile.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" Yusei asked.

"What do you mean?" Grayfia asked.

"My dad is from two Old Satan Faction households that tried to destroy the government" Yusei said a little annoyed. "Are you going to lock me in the Cocytus? Or kill me?" he asked.

Grayfia let out a sigh before smiling "your father, Levi Satan Lucifer was friends with Sirzechs-Sama and Ajuka-Sama before they ever became Satans and your mother, Asuna was friends with Serafall-Sama, the Leviathan Maou before she ever became a Satan. They would never consider killing you, their son" Grayfia explained with a smile.

"My mother? Friends with a Satan before they became a Satan? How? She's just a magician, a human" Yusei asked suspiciously.

"Yusei, your mother is half human" Grayfia said.

Before Yusei could ask more questions Sirzechs came into the room. "How are you feeling?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"I feel fine" Yusei said looking Sirzechs up and down.

"Yusei, what do you remember before arriving here?" Sirzechs asked.

To Grayfia's and Sirzech's surprise tears fell from the small boy's face. "I was eating breakfast with my parents, and our house caved in and there was an explosion. They were crushed and I managed to get out. Then I fell unconscious and the next thing I know I ended up here" Yusei said still crying.

"There was an earthquake that caused the house to cave in and caused an electrical fire" Sirzechs lied. "How old are you?" Sirzechs asked.

Yusei looked at him in confusion, such an odd question. "Eight?" Yusei said, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"You're eight" Sirzechs said. He mentally felt a sigh of relief, glad that Yusei didn't remember what he had to endure for a year, but sad that he had to do it. "You've bene in a coma for a year" Sirzechs explained.

Yusei looked at Sirzechs in both shocked and confusion. "How?"

"We'll worry about that later" Sirzechs said with a kind smile. "There's someone that wants to meet you" Sirzechs said. "Your father was given a set of evil pieces a long time ago; he never used them feeling no need to. He only used two, both bishops on one person" Sirzechs said. The door to hospital room then opened. "Yusei, meet Dante Alighieri, the High class devil and only servant of your father".

Yusei looked at the man both shocked and confusion. He had slick back black hair and looked the same age as Sirzechs despite being centuries old, well I guess they both are centuries old. He was dressed in a royal looking butler suit, had on white gloves, and had the sigil of his former master on his tie (he looks like Sebastian from Black Butler).

"Dante Alighieri, the famous poet who wrote The Divine Comedy. My dad told me about you" Yusei said with a smile.

"I was a magician also, my secret life as a magician who fought fallen angels in the night. One day after fighting with the fallen angel Azazel, I met your father and we both became best friends.

At the age of 56 I contracted a fever while traveling back to Italy. Before the fever could take hold and kill me, your father went to the Underworld and got his bishop pieces from Sirzechs and used them to reincarnate me as a servant"

"Wow…" Yusei said with a smile, he just learned something about his dad he never knew, he turned the bad ass fallen angel hunter, poet and magician Dante Alighieri who wrote The Divine Comedy into a devil. "I didn't know my dad made servants" Yusei said.

"I'm the one and only servant he ever made" Dante said with a smile. "Now it's my time to set you on the path to becoming a great Devil" he said.

"Am I going to go live with you?" Yusei asked his eyes lightning up.

"Sorry but…I work currently between the Underworld and Earth. I don't have time to raise a child" Dante explained. "But I'll see you whenever I can" Dante explained.

"The…where am I going to go?" Yusei asked.

Sirzechs smiled. "I have somewhere in mind"

* * *

 **~Gremory Resident~**

"Sona…Sona…S-O-N-A are you even listening to me?" a hyperactive red head with blue green eyes asked annoyed as she looked to her best friend.

She was a girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. The two were only nine years old and were hanging out in the back yard of the Gremory estate.

"Yeah I'm listening Rias" Sona said with an annoyed sigh, her eyes were glued to a new book she was reading.

"Well then you heard what Sirzechs told me…I'm getting a new brother today" Rias said.

"Yes, yes I know" Sona said annoyed. 'I must keep him as far from Rias as I can…I can't allow her to infect his mind.' Sona thought. 'One Rias is enough.'

"I'm so excited…I never had a little brother before. He'll be so cute and I'll feed him lots of cake and ice cream, I'll dress him up in the cutest clothes, and I'll take him out for walks and teach him all kinds of tricks" Rias said smiling at all the stuff she had planned.

"Rias…he's a child…not a pet" Sona said with a sigh looking at her friend. She may only be nine years old but she was mature and smarter for a girl her age…unlike…Gremory.

"You spend all your time reading those books…how about we play dress up or something?" Rias said putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground.

"How about we read silently?" Sona said.

Play dress up"

"Read Silently"

"Play dress up"

"Read-"

"Rias sweetie, Sona, someone is here to meet you" Rias smiled excitedly as she turned to her mom, Venelana Gremory

"Come on Sona, we're going to meet my new brother" Rias shouted grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her up. Rias started dragging her toward the mansion until Sona finally started walking on her own.

The two arrived in the house to see Sirzechs talking to her father, Lord Gremory. "Sirzechs-Chan" Rias said running into her brother's arms.

"Hi Ria-Ta" Sirzechs said with a cruel smile patting his sister on the head. Rias glared at him angrily before stomping on his foot.

"Ouch" Sirzechs said.

"Don't call me that" Rias said pouting and crossing her arms. Lord Gremory and Sirzechs laughed at her cute expression causing her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Sirzechs-Sama" Sona bowed in his presence.

"Sona, you don't have to be so formal" Sirzechs said with a small laugh causing the nine year old to cut her eyes at him. Sirzechs nervously turned away back to his father.

"I was going to have him stay with Grayfia and me but I think he would be better around other devil children" Sirzechs explained.

"It's no problem dear, we have lots of space" Venelana said with a smile waving it off casually.

"So where is he?" Rias said. "I have some cute dresses he can try" Rias said.

Sirzechs shuddered at the thought. "Yusei, you can come in here now" the front door opened and out walked a boy smaller than both of them.

"So you're Yusei Satan Lucifer, descendant of the two former Maou" Sona said. Rias and Sona both looked the boy up and down. He was short and small with messy and long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, his nails were also black that clashed against his pale skin.

"When I found him, he was covered in bruises and cuts so it might be best to give him a few days to adjust bef-"

"AHHHHH" Rias shouted at she looked at the younger boy who slowly started to move away from her. "HE'S SO CUTE" Rias shouted. Her brother's words were lost and she charged the boy who started to run towards the door, away from the crazy girl.

"MINE" Rias grabbed onto his arm and pulled him upstairs towards her room. "Come on…let's go to my room I have on new dresses for you to try" Rias said with a smile.

"Hey let me go" Yusei said trying to pull away from her.

"What's wrong little brother?" Rias asked him with a confused expression.

"I don't want to wear dresses…and I'm not your little brother, you only knew me for a few seconds" Yusei said a little annoyed.

"Someone's being a little grouchy pants" Rias said with a smile. A mischevious smile then crossed her face as a red magic sigil formed on her hands. "Now turn around so I can give you a spanking"

"What?"

.

.

.

"Get this crazy lunatic away from me" Yusei shouted. "She's insane, she's crazy. She's the reincarnation of Hitler. HELP MEEEEEE"

"Rias that's enough" Sona said standing in front Yusei. Yusei smiled thinking Sona to be his savior. "No Rias…he should begin his studies. He's already behind in school. He won't be allowed to aattend school in the Human World if he doesn't" Sona said grabbing his hand.

"NO SONA, you're sooooo boring. You'll bore him and he'll fall asleep and never wake up because you won't stop being boring" Rias said pulling on his hand. "He wants to play dress up".

"He wants to study"

"He wants to play dress up"

"He wants to study"

"Dress up"

"Study"

"Dress up"

"Study"

"That's enough" Lord Gremory said pulling the boy from the both of them and setting him on the ground. "How about you both ASK him what he wants to do?" Lord Gremory suggested to the two.

Rias and Sona both turned to each other and glared at each other angrily before turning back to Yusei. "So Yusei do you want to be boring like Sona and study or…try on pretty dresses" Rias asked with an innocent and bright smile.

"Well, I guess I'll leave now" Sirzechs said. "See you Yusei" Sirzechs said waving to the eight year old. He then disappeared in a bright red sigil.

"So"

"Yusei"

"Who are you going to choose?" the two seven year old asked.

Yusei shuddered at the two not knowing who to pick. Venelana and Lord Gremory laugh at three kids as they watched Yusei try to make a decision. They both knew….that things were going to get very interesting around the Gremory Territory.

* * *

 **[Heaven]**

"Michael…" the blonde hair angel turned around and smiled at the new comer, his sister Gabriel.

"Yes…what is it?" Michael asked kindly. He had a smile on his face but his eyes looked sad, and calm, like they usually did.

"Another angel fell today, her name was Raynare" Gabriel said sadly. Michael frowned at this news, their numbers were already low and with new angels falling every day they would eventually go extinct.

But Michael was wise and knew that's not all his sister came to tell him.

"Is there more news, Sister?" Michael urged wanting to hear the rest.

"The devils…are in possession of a fragment of Trihexa's soul".

"Are you sure?" Michael asked in shock turning to his sister. "I made sure to destroy that lost piece during the Great Wars…on father's commands".

"I'm positive…an angel spy saw it with his own two eyes. It was inside of a boy who is the descendant of both Satan and Lucifer" Gabriel explained.

"This is bad…" Michael said with a sigh.

"Michael…what's so special about this…soul?" Gabriel asked her brother looking into his green eyes.

"As you already know the beast Trihexa has six heads, the fragment of Trihexa soul that was taken is the dragon's head. Long ago, when father first sealed away Trihexa, this piece of the soul was cut off from the body and flew into a human. The problem with this fragment of Trihexa is that it will try to take over the host's body if they aren't powerful enough to keep it in check" Michael explained.

"So…what do we do about the boy?" Gabriel asked kind of shocked. What Michael was explaining was a full on possession.

"Leave it for now. There's nothing we can do if he's with the devils. We just have to hope that they can keep him in check" Michael explained to his sister. She nodded and smiled.

"Also…an angel saw Gadreel today" Gabriel said.

Michael eyes widened in shock. "Gadreel? Where?"

"In the Human World, we have reasons to believe he's working with Susanoo" Gabriel said.

"Tell Amaterasu and for now tell any angels not to confront Gadreel or Susanoo." Michael commanded.

"As you wish, brother"

* * *

 **[Sirzechs]**

"Sirzechs-Sama, are you sure it's ok to leave the child with your family?" Grayfia, the queen of Rizevim asked with a concerned expression.

"I erased his memory of the past year and replaced them with memories of him being in a accident. Since he has no recollection of his grandfathers or the experiments he endured he poses no threat" Sirzechs explained with a smile.

"Yeah but…he's a descendant of the old Maou…people will hate him. It could trigger something" Grayfia said worriedly.

Sirzechs couldn't help but smile at his serious Queen and Wife. "Relax…I have everything under control. The boy will be given the chance to live a normal life as a devil" Sirzechs explained. "Besides my father can take care of him if he gets out of hand".

"Aright…I'll take your word on this" Grayfia said bowing to him before walking away.

* * *

 **[Two Days Later]**

Sona and Rias were watching Yusei as he ate some cookies Venelana spread out for the three. Yusei looked at them nervously before going back to eating.

"So when you're done we're going to play dress up…I have a super cute pink dress you can try on" Rias squealed excitedly. Yusei nervously shook his head furiously.

"He doesn't want to play dress up" Sona said. Yusei let out a happy sigh as thanks for his savior "he wants to study for his middle class devil exams" Sona said causing Yusei to give her a deadpan expression.

"NO, DRESS UP" Rias said stomping his foot.

"Rias, unlike us he has to take the middle class exam to become a mid-class devil and then Sirzechs can promote him. It's best if he starts catching up now so he can have his evil pieces the same time as us…do you understand?" Sona asked looking at her friend.

"DRESS-UP" Rias shouted causing Sona to let out a sigh.

"Sona, Lady Sitri called, you need to return home for dinner" Venelana said with a smile walking into the room. "And I'm going to take Yusei and Rias to the mall for a bit to find Yusei some new outfits" she explained.

'No…if I leave Rias alone with Yusei…she could turn him 'Sona thought nervously but she couldn't deny an order from her mother.

"Yes Venelana-Sama" Sona said with a frown. She then turned to Rias and Yusei.

"BYE SONA" Rias waved excitedly. Yusei waved too as Sona disappeared in a blue magic sigil.

"Now, get ready you two and if we hurry we can get burgers at Akuma-naldo when we're finished" Venelana said.

Rias's face lit up excitedly as she turned to Yusei who was still enjoying a plate of cookies. "Have you ever eanine there Yusei?" Rias asked.

Yusei nodded his head no. Rias frowned before shaking Yusei back and forth. "Talk, Talk, Talk" Rias chanted while shaking him.

"Rias sweetie…calm down" Venelana said nervously.

"Stop Rias" Yusei shouted angrily. Rias smiled finally glad that she heard his voice.

"Now was that so hard?" Rias said with a smile. Yusei shook his head and Rias turned to him with a glare.

"No" Yusei said with a sigh.

"Well…now that you're both ready. We can leave right now" Venelana said with a smile. The two children followed Venelana to a magic sigil that leads them directly to a mall in another section of the Gremory territory.

"My dad owns this whole wide place. So in my territory as my little brother we're allowed to do anything we want" Rias exclaimed excitedly.

"Well not anything, you still have to act like a proper young lady outside the house" Venelana said with a smile.

"Ok mom" Rias said with a sigh.

"Now let's get to shopping" Venelana said walking down towards one of the stores. Yusei didn't know why but he was getting a lot of weird looks…some were glares and others were just curious looks.

"How about this?" Venelana and Yusei turned to Rias to see her holding up a pink dress.

Venelana smiled before turning to Yusei who angrily glared at Rias. "I don't want to wear a dress" he said.

"Rias Sweetie…I don't think Yusei wants to wear dresses" Venelana said.

"But…" Rias turned to Yusei with a teary eyed pouty face but Yusei continued to glare. "Fine" Rias said throwing the dress down. "Mom, can you and dad have another girl. I want a sister and brother too" Rias said.

"I'm sorry Rias but it doesn't work that way" Venelana said.

"What do you mean? You got Yusei" Rias said pointing to him.

Venelana smiled at her…innocent daughter. "How about this?" Venelana asked holding up a white dress shirt with a black bow tie around it.

"It's cute" Rias shouted excitedly. People turned to the little girl and some smiled at her innocent expression…she was the heir to the clan whose territory they lived in after all.

"If you give make him wear that…he's going to get his ass kicked" the three turned around to see a boy with long blonde hair and red eyes and another one with silver spiky hair and lavender eyes. They were both nine, the same as Rias.

"Well if it isn't the big dummy and Marcellus Agares" Rias said glaring at the two. She was friends with the blonde hair boy but she hated the silver hair one.

"Now, now Rias don't be so rude" Venelana said moving her daughter behind her. "If it isn't Kyo Dantalion and Marcellus Agares" Venelana said bowing slightly to the two boys.

"Hey Venelana-Sama" the two boys said bowing to her.

"But like I was saying…if you let him wear that to school…he'll get his ass kicked" Kyo said putting his hand through his spiky silver hair.

"Kyo…you know your mother wouldn't like you using such fowl language" Venelana said scolding him.

"It's true" Kyo said.

"No he's lying mom, that shirt is cute. All the girls will want to kiss him and hug him…and be his boyfriend" Rias said as she grabbed Yusei and snuggled her face up to his.

Yusei's face turned a bright shade of red as he tried to pull away. "Let me go Rias" Yusei shouted.

"Why must I have such a mean little brother, all he does is not play with me and acts boring like Sona" Rias said.

"If you lisnine to Rias, he'll die a virgin and the guys will all beat him up" Kyo said crossing his arms.

"Mommy, what's a virgin?" Rias asked innocently causing Kyo to snicker.

"It's when a hot dog hasn't gone into a hamburger yet" Kyo explained.

Rias gasped thinking it was some kind of food experiment. "Mommy can we get hot dogs and hamburgers too?" Rias asked causing Kyo to laugh even harder.

"That's enough Kyo" Venelana said sharply to the boy. 'But it is time…we have the talk with her…she is nine Venelana thought with a sigh.

Yusei turned to see the boy with the blonde hair and red eyes staring at him. "So can you fight?" Marcellus asked poking Yusei's cheek.

"No he can't fight" Rias said throwing Kyo behind her back defensively. "And if anybody tries to touch him I'll obliterate them" Rias said kind of darkly that sent a shiver down both the boy's spine.

"Heh…what's a devil that can't fight? That's like a fish that can't swim "Kyo said.

"Or a bird that can't fly" Marcellus said.

"Well technically…penguins can't fly" Rias said with a grin.

"Whatever, penguins are stupid" Marcellus said crossing his arms. Venelana giggled at the four kids.

'Is fighting really that important?' Yusei thought looking between the four.

Rias then let out a gasp "how about that?" she asked pointing to a white, fuzzy earflap beanie with a blue and emerald green pattern around it. Rias quickly snatched up the hat and put it on his head.

The other three inspected the hat while Yusei sat there with his arms crossed. "Cute" Venelana said clapping her hands.

"It's nice" Marcellus said.

"Alright…now he won't get killed his first day but he should get some clothes to match it" Kyo suggested.

"Yeah, you're right" Venelana said looking at the wool hat. Yusei seemed comfortable in it so she decided it would be nice. She then looked at Yusei's shirt and pants size.

"How about you guys go have fun around the mall and I'll keep looking for clothes" Venelana said giving Rias some money.

"Yay, let's go eat" Rias said grabbing Yusei's hands.

Kyo's stomach then growled rather loudly causing him to blush. "Umm…Venelana-Sama…" Marcellus said speaking for Kyo. "Kyo accidently betted all the money he had playing poker with some older kids and now he has none left can we borrow some?" Marcellus asked kindly flipping his blonde hair.

"Of course" Venelana said happily handing the two boys some money. Kyo was about to snatch it when Marcellus grabbed it from her first. "I'll hold onto out money" Marcellus said. The four small kids then went to the Mess Hall of the mall.

"Wow Rias…your family really owns a cool place" Kyo said looking at the really high tech looking mall. There was even an arcade and roller coaster inside of it.

"Thanks…Sirzechs-Chan and Ajuka-Sama really helped up remodel it" Rias said happily. The four arrived at the food court and Rias saw the famous burger vendor and excitedly ran up and got some for her and Yusei. Yusei looked at the burger that Rias gave him happily. It ws giant, almost as big as the plate it was on and looked delicious.

Rias led Yusei to a table and the two sat down. "Dig in" Rias said with a smile. Yusei excitedly picked up the burger and took his first bite.

"Wow this is delicious" Yusei exclaimed happily.

"Glad you like it" Rias said with a smile glad he was slowly coming out of his shell.

Before Yusei could even take a second bite he felt something connect with the back of his head, it wasn't hard, and when it made impact, it exploded and ooze over his beautiful blonde hair.

"Is that an egg?" Rias asked angry and disgusted. Yusei gasped in shock and because he was too shock and stun to react he couldn't dodge the two other eggs.

"STOP IT" Rias shouted angrily.

"I told you the Gremory's adopted a new freak show" one of the boys said. They were a group of teens and there were about six of them.

"I said quit it, you are in my father's territory and I'll-"Rias was cut off by a couple of eggs landing in Yusei's head. "Yusei, fight back" Rias said angrily.

Yusei stood up but before he could even react he felt all the wind knocked from his stomach and he fell to the ground clenching his stomach.

Yusei looked up to see a boy with spiky black hair and angry blue eyes. "Who would've thought you would be such a weakling" the boy said.

"Kill the freak"

"Kill the freak" the kids chanted.

"Kale?" Rias said angrily glaring at the boy. "Why did you punch Yusei?" she asked.

"He's a monster, I can't believe a monster like this is living in our society" the boy said. Kale then tossed a fire ball at Yusei but Rias quickly grabbed him and pushed him out of the way.

The group of boys in the back ran out of eggs and actually started throwing rocks at Yusei. Yusei dodged the rocks while the boy, known as Kale kept tossing fire balls at Yusei.

"Kale Belphegor, stop" Rias said angrily grabbing Kale by the arm and trying her best to push him off.

Kale smiled as he summoned a ring of fire in his hands. "I'm going to end this monster before he has a chance to ruin our socie-"

The fire ball then disappeared from Kale's hand as a water ball hit it. **[Water Cannon]** a cannon of water flew at Kale causing him to fly into the wall. The other kids paused and looked at the girl, who had just did that.

She had shoulder length black hair, violet eyes, and an angry glare on her face. "LEAVE" she shouted. The other kids quickly ran out. Sona then walked towards Kale.

Kale glared at her angrily, he wanted to hit her, but her family owned the best hospitals in the city. For the heir of Belphegor to attack the heiress of Sitri in the Sitri's family friend the Gremory's would look bad for not just him, but his whole clan.

"We were just having a little fun" Kale said with a grin wiping the blood off his face.

"Leave Kale, and don't come back" Sona said angrily.

"As you wish Sitri" Kale said. "I was bored anyways" he said. Kale turned and glared at Rias and Yusei. "Disgusting" he said angrily before walking away.

Yusei was too stunned to even process the whole event.

"Hey"

"What happened here?" Marcellus and Kyo said running towards the three. They turned towards Yusei and were shocked at the bruises and yolk he was covered in.

"Nothing" Rias said sadly. "Yusei, let's go find Venelana and go home" Rias whispered. The two then walked away leaving the stunned Kyo and Marcellus standing there in confusion.

"I'm going home" Sona said before walking away.

Yusei clenched his fists angrily. He was too weak to defeat the boy who had attacked him; if this spread he would be a joke to the other devils in the Underworld. "What happened to him?" Venelana asked with a frown, she already had some suggestions but she wanted to hear Rias's story.

"He was attacked by some bullies and he couldn't fight back" Rias said angrily. Venelana stared at Yusei turned his head feeling embarrassed at how pathetic he looked.

"Is this true Yusei?" she asked him. Yusei nodded his head in shame. Yusei didn't know why but…he was too weak…how could someone so weak be the son of two strong parents.

"Alright I picked out a couple of outfits for now…let's return home" a magic sigil returned them home but Yusei was too embarrassed to face Lord Gremory so he ran into his room and slammed the door.

"What's up with him?" Lord Gremory asked with a smile looking between his daughter and wife.

"Some of the teens tossed eggs at him at the mall today" Venelana said with a sad smile.

"Yes but, I saved him by beating them up with the help of Sona" Rias said happily. "What's wrong father?" Rias asked looking at her dad's sort of angry-sad expression.

"Rias…promise me that if you see Yusei being attacked again…you'll let him be attacked unless he does something about it".

Rias and Venelana both let out shocked gasps. "How come?" Rias asked a little angry at her father for suggesting something like that.

"Rias, as you know, a devil is only as important as his strength. Sirzechs doesn't know the depth of Yusei's powers but if he doesn't develop strength then he'll be nothing to our society. We can't force him to grow stronger. He'll have to grow stronger on his own" Lord Gremory said.

Rias glared at her father who let out a sigh. "Just promise me that next time something like this happens…you'll push him to?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Yes…I promise father" Rias said with a sigh. 'I don't want Yusei to fight now…I want him to stay cute and happy forever and ever'.

"Rias…aren't you attending a sleep over at Sona's house tonight?" Venelana asked with a smile.

"Yes…can Yusei come too?" Rias asked with a smile.

"I don't think it would be appropriate…he is a boy" Venelana said with a laugh. Rias pouted before going in her room to get dressed. She was about to knock on Yusei's door but decided to leave him alone and give him some space.

* * *

 **[Yusei]  
**

"I'm so weak, I'm so pathetic, and how could I get hurt so badly?" Yusei said angrily as he clenched his fists and beat his hands to his head.

"Having a nice night?" Yusei turned in shocked to see Dante who had a smug smile on his face. "Dante? What are you doing here?" Yusei asked in shock and confusion.

Dante smiled, he heard of what happened and he thought it was time he revealed something to him. "Come boy"

"How were you able to get through the Gremory's defense?" Yusei asked in shock and confusion.

Dante smiled as he let out a laugh. "I'm a 900 year old Magician, I have tricks up my sleeves" he said calmly. "Now come" Yusei walked over to Dante and the two disappeared in a Golden Sigil.

* * *

 **[Sirzechs POV]**

"Lord Sirzechs, you heard about what happened today?" Grayfia said walking toward her husband and master.

"I know" Lord Sirzechs said. "I have the situation under control" Sirzechs said calmly.

"He possesses a fragment of Trihexa's soul inside of him…there's no telling what people will think of him" Grayfia said.

Sirzechs let out a sigh wishing his wife had more faith in Sirzechs about the situation. "The Trihexa is a beast composed of six different beast souls-the soul of dragon, lion leopard, bear, ram, and snake. When God battled him and sealed him up the dragon fragment of Trihexa's soul was broken off and fell into the body of a unknown human. This became known as the "Dragon Curse"." Sirzechs explained to Grayfia. "If the curse is not kept in check and allowed to roam free then it could take control of Yusei's body. It's better for him to remain with us so we can keep track of him Grayfia".

"But Master Sirzechs, why are you having the boy attend the same Devil School as Rias. Why not have him attend a lower school?" she asked.

Sirzechs smiled finally understanding why his wife was so hell bent on trying to keep Yusei from the public. Grayfia is originally from the extra demon household Lucifuge, when Sirzechs first made him her servant she was treated like an outcast until she gained the title of the Strongest Queen. She doesn't want Yusei to go through the same thing.

"Because Grayfia…I want the boy to become strong. Having him life a simple and peaceful life away from adversity and hatred won't forge him into the warrior I know his father would want him to be. Trust me…he'll come out of this situation a warrior and I know you'll be glad I made this decision" Sirzechs explained.

"As you wish Master Sirzechs" Grayfia said bowing to her master and walking away.

'I know what I'm doing…' Sirzechs said to himself.

'He will become a warrior.'

* * *

 **~Dante~**

Yusei arrived at what appeared to be a giant stone tomb. "Come boy" Dante said annoyed. The two walked in and when they entered, they were in what appeared to be a catacomb. Dante led Yusei to one of the rooms and laying with a lot of chains wrapped around it was a, sword?

"Why is the sword wrapped in chains?" Yusei asked in confusion.

Dante smiled as he walked over to the chains. [Release] the chains fell off and Dante caught the sword in his hand. "This is called the Sword of Sins, Blackfyre" Dante said with a strained voice as he struggled to hold it.

He quickly tossed it to Yusei who caught the handle. He looked at Dante confused, he was struggling to hold this sword but it felt light to Yusei. "This isn't heavy" Yusei said.

"That is the Demon Sword Blackfyre, also known as the Sword of Sin" Dante said. "It has the power to convert sin into power" Dante said.

Yusei gave Dante a deepen look. "A demon sword that turns sin into power…isn't that some kind of paradox?" he asked.

The sword belonged to your father. He used it to take the eye of a fallen angel General" Dante said. Yusei in shock looked down at the blade that he now realized belonged to his father. The sword resembles a long sword with an extremely sharp crimson red and silver blade and the silver hilt resembles an inverted cross.

The sword turns sin into power, but the guiltier the wielder's heart, the harder it will be for them to use it. Which is why your father lost the ability to use it" Dante said.

Yusei glared angrily at Dante. "What could my dad have done that was so-"

"You don't have to be a fighter" Dante said.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Your mother and father might have been fighters but they were natural. You don't possess their natural talent. So I'm giving you the option. You can stop now and we can run away and live in the human world, or you can try this fighting thing a shot" Dante explained.

"What happened to your travels?" Yusei asked glaring at Dante.

"I'm willing to put my travels to rest, to raise the kid of my friends" Dante said. "But once you make a decision you must stick with it" Dante said. "No going back"

"I promised my parents that one day I would be a fighter like them and that's what I will be" Yusei said. "Embrace your dreams and whatever happens protect your honor as a soldier and I will live by those words" Yusei said boldly.

Dante smiled "That was your father's motto" Dante said. "He used to say that to me and Sirzechs all the time" Dante said.

"Tomorrow I start training with Rias. No holding back I will become a strong devil one day. It's a promise". Yusei said boldly.

Dante smiled after hearing the boy's words. "If that's what the son of my friends wish, then so it will be" Dante said. "Yusei Satan Lucifer, I vow to turn you into a Ultimate Class Devil".

* * *

Fallen Angel Gadreel: I know I kept mentioning him in this chapter. He's going to play a role in this story so I'm going to give you the common Hebrew Belief on Gadreel.

In Christianity Gadreel is the one of the Chiefs of the fallen angel Grigori. Gadreel was mentioned as the third of five "Satans" who led other angels into copulating with humans, leading to the creation of the giant-like Nephilim. He was also the fallen angel responsible for teaching man warfare which contradicts the first part of the Enoch, which says Azazel is to blame.

In my DxD Fanfiction Gadreel is the older brother of Azazel, the fallen angel general and leader of the Grigori. Gadreel is the one responsible for his brother's falling due to tempting Azazel's lust. Also Unlike most fallen angels who fell for lust Gadreel was an angel who fell due to his extreme hatred of God for allowing angels to die for a pointless war.

Gadreel once had a fight with Levi Satan-Lucifer who defeated him and stole his eye.

The devil clan powers weren't really touched on in the series (well…the non-main character ones) so I've been making up my own for the sake of making more pure blood devil OCs.

 **Here's what I have:**

Gremory/Bael: Power of Destruction (Gremory got it from Bael due to Lord Gremory's marriage to Venelana so the branch family won't possess it only the head family of Gremory will)

Branch Gremory family/Lord Gremory: high demonic energy and magic control

Sitri Clan: Power over Water

Agares Clan Power over time-the power was never explained so I'm just going to assume the power to distort someone's perception of time (Like Rolo from Code Geass) and Gravity Manipulation

Dantalion Clan: Power over Unholy Lightning (Like the opposite of Baraqiel and Akeno's holy lightning)

Belphegor Clan: Power over the nine flames of sin

Barbotos Clan: Power to cast illusions/break magic sigils

Cimerius Clan: Undecided

Belial Clan: Power over Worthlessness

Satan Clan: Power of Unholy Light

Lucifer Clan: To Be Announced (I want to keep it a secret for now)

Amon Clan: Undecided

Here are all the ones I have for now. Will probably make more as story goes along but I'll update this page to add all the demonic powers you can use it as a reference when reading.


	2. Life 2 There Once was a Boy

Life 2 There Once was a Boy

" **There once was A Boy who lived a happy life, had a happy family, and died a happy man."**

* * *

 **"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"**

Yusei opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings in confusion. He was knees deep in a river. He stood up and could see he was surrounded by nothing but trees.

 **"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"**

"Hello" Yusei called out as he walked towards the voice.

 **"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow"**

"Who is this?" Yusei asked in confusion as he started running towards the voices. He then came head to head with a woman, with long white hair and blue eyes, and around her was an array of children, a couple that looked Yusei's age.

The woman smiled at Yusei sending a shiver down his spine, with her smile and the creepy children around her, Yusei was two seconds from bolting.

"Yusei Satan-Lucifer" the woman said. She started walking towards him. Yusei didn't know if it was her beauty or fear but Yusei stood still as the woman went over to him and touch his face. "It's an honor to meet you…nephew" she whispered.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock, "My dad had a…sister?" Yusei questioned.

"A half-sister…and a half-brother, but I lost touch with him a long time ago…and now he's gone, just like my other brother" the woman said. "My name is Lilia, but you can call me Auntie" she said with a now warm and bright smile.

Yusei looked the woman up and down; she looked nothing like his father. His father had black hair and blue eyes; the only thing she had similar was his height…which isn't very special.

"Half, he's my half-brother along with Elijah, your deceased uncle" the woman said sadly. She then embraced Yusei in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you're alive, my little adorable nephew. When I first laid eyes on you, it was the reason I wanted children, so I started creating my own, from human children" she ranted as she swung Yusei back in forth.

"Wait? What?" Yusei question pulling away from her, he looked at all the children, each had red eyes and emotionless expressions on their face, Yusei was two seconds from pissing himself or running.

"Anyway, Yusei, I would like for you to come live with me in my manor, away from this horrible place. And then we can focus on finding your little cousin" Lilia said with a smile putting her hands on her hips.

"I…" Yusei was conflicted, he didn't just want to up and leave Rias, Lord Gremory, and Venelana who had welcomed him into their home.

"You'll be given the state of the art training equipment and I'll help you become as powerful as you want. I can maybe even have you surpass Rizevim and the other Satans" she boasted with a smile. "So what do you say?" she asked.

"I think…I want to stay in the Underworld for a while" Yusei said.

The woman made a cute pout with her face. "But…" she then let out a sigh. "Alright, do as you wish but just know…one day I'll get you" she whispered into Yusei's ears before laughing.

Yusei tried to look back up at the woman but she was gone and he was back in his room.

"Yusei" Yusei turned around to see a sad looking Rias with a puppy dog sad look on her face. "Dante-Sama, wants you to meet him…for the-"

Yusei's head lowered as he suppressed tears. "Alright, tell him I'll be right there" Yusei said.

 **[Later]**

"Why are we having a memorial now…MY PARENTS BEEN DEAD FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Yusei screamed angrily. He was in the Memorial Hall helping Dante stack chairs when he couldn't contain his emotions anymore and screamed.

Dante let out a sigh, he turned to the other Gremory servants that were helping them and they quickly ran out of the room. "I will never understand why Sirzechs waited so long to have a memorial…he probably wanted you to be a part of it…I'm sorry if this upsets you" Dante said.

"What's the point?" Yusei asked he couldn't hold his angry face any longer and he collapsed to the ground with tears falling from his eyes.

"Levi Satan Lucifer was a hero of the Underworld. A memorial will be nice. Considering, we couldn't put my great friend to rest. A memorial will be an excellent idea" Dante said.

Yusei was trying to hold back tears, he knew the real reason his parents were dead, and they were killed by his grandfather. "My dad had a brother and a sister…how did his brother die?" Yusei asked.

Dante's eyes widened in shock "how do you even know of them?" Dante asked.

"I had a dream a woman by the name of Lilia; she called herself my aunt, and my dad's sister. She said her and my dad had a brother…how did he die?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei…we are forbidden to ever talk of him, his name was Elijah Lucifer, and he died, that's all you need to know, never discuss him again." Dante said firmly.

Yusei was shocked by Dante's change in attitude. "Yes…I understand"

Now Yusei, this is going to be a glorious day to honor a once Great Hero of the Underworld. You are that hero's son. There are going to be a lot of devils from the King Faction that are going to try to break you and put you down but hold your head up high, and let everyone know you're the Great Satan Lucifer" Dante explained.

"Yes Dante" Yusei whispered.

 **~Later~**

When the memorial started it started pouring outside and lightning and thunder began going off. Dante smiled as he looked out the window thinking this to be a sign of happiness from his old friend.

Many nobles came up to Yusei and offered him respect, he did his best to keep a straight face, but had to run to the bathroom numerous times because it would be improper to show tears at something like this.

"Yusei" Yusei looked up to see Rias, Lord Gremory, and Venelana.

"I'll direct you guys to your seats" Yusei said.

"But first Yusei, there's someone we want you to meet" Lord Gremory said with a smile. He then held out his hands. "This is Seekvaira Agares, heiress of the Agares household, and behind her is her parents Lord Agares, and Lady Agares. " Lord Gremory said.

"Wow…you're a princess" Yusei said in shock.

"I guess you can call me that" the girl said with a smile. She was a beautiful looking girl that looked the same as Rias with long blonde hair and dark pink eyes; she was also wearing a gray skirt with a gray shirt and had black glasses around her face.

"It's an honor to meet you Yusei Satan-Lucifer" Seekvaira said bowing to him. Yusei looked up and could also see Marcellus, the boy he met at the mall a few days ago standing behind Seekvaira and his parents with an angry glare on his face directed at Yusei.

"We were hoping you would like to be…"

"Friends with her" Venelana interjected before Lord Gremory could mess things up.

"Sure, I'm ok with being friends with her" Yusei said.

'They're trying to pawn off my little brother, HE'S MINE' Rias thought with anger.

"Well, we'll be going now" Lord Agares said bowing to the Gremory family before walking off with his family behind him.

 _"He barely has any demonic powers at all. I bet he won't even survive his fight in the middle class promotion exam"_

 _"Why doesn't the boy just get married off, there's no way he's going to survive the big leagues"_

Rias angrily turned to the devils who were talking about Yusei. "Don't bad mouth my little-"

"Rias, this is neither the time nor the place" Lord Gremory said firmly. Venelana led the angry Rias to a table where the two took a seat. Lord Gremory smiled one last time to Yusei before joining them.

Meanwhile Yusei stood at the door greeting everyone who came in, even the high ranking members of the Rating Game like the elder son and heir to the Phenex household came.

 _"I don't see what the big deal of having a memorial is. Levi Satan-Lucifer may have been a hero but both his families have the same status as Old Satan Faction Devils"_

 _"Does this child really think he can live up to either of his parent's legacy? His mom might've been half human but even she had twice as much power and much more energy than him. Why doesn't the boy just marry an heiress and save himself the trouble."_

 _"As if he would stand a chance in a Rating Game. Let alone become a Ultimate Class devil"_

 _"The child's lucky the Gremory's took him in, if it was any other family, the boy would've had to give up both those Old Faction…or should I say extinct families' names"_

Yusei angrily rushed to the table where he would be sitting alone with just Dante, his father's best friend and bishop. "You did good boy, you held your tongue. Humility is a virtue you will need in this world.

Yusei looked over at Rias, Venelana, and Lord Gremory. Rias waved and smiled while Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana looked forward at the pictures and the sculpture of Levi Satan-Lucifer and Asuna.

"All Rise for the Great King Oberon"

"No way" Yusei thought in shock.

A man with long green hair and yellow eyes wearing a noble green robe walked into the room with multiple guards accompanying him.

Despite the Fairy King Oberon having almost no power in the Underworld people rose out of respect and admiration, he was a big investment in the Devil's society and people have heard of his war stories.

"Daddy" Yusei turned to see a smiling girl with long green hair in twin tails and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress and ran up to hug the man.

"That…girl is King Oberon's daughter" Yusei whispered in shock. Dante smiled and nodded.

"Your father was a friend with Oberon the Fairy King, he even fought alongside us during the Great War" Dante said.

Yusei nodded in shock, his father really did make a lot of friends in high places.

"Faye" King Oberon said with a smile. He hugged his little girl. "I'm glad you finally found your own place" King Oberon said. He then turned to Dante and Yusei.

"What does he mean by that?" Yusei asked. Dante quickly shushed him before smiling at King Oberon.

King Oberon the walked towards Dante with a smile on his face. "Dante Alighieri, my old friend it's been a while" King Oberon said shaking his hand.

He then turned to Yusei and his face almost fell. 'He doesn't have nearly as much energy as Asuna and Levi…' King Oberon thought. "How you holding up kid?" Oberon asked.

"I'm fine" Yusei said with a small nod. After a few minutes of exchanging comments King Oberon went to his own table which was reserved for him and his guards.

Suddenly five different people walked into the Two Yusei easily recognized as Sirzechs and Grayfia by his side but he didn't recognize the other three.

The first was a man with slick back green hair and light blue eyes. He had on a royal looking yellow and green robe.

The second was a girl with long black hair tied in twin tails with violet eyes' wearing some weird cosplay looking pink outfit and the third was a boy with spiky green hair and wearing a plain t-shirt and some jeans. These were the only two of the five that didn't look dressed up.

Sirzechs then got in front of a podium to speak to the crowd of nobles. "We are gathered here today to commemorate someone who helped build the Underworld up in our time of down. Levi Satan Lucifer, a great devil who was able to stop Gadreel, the fallen angel general and who helped stop Rizevim during the time of the Civil Wars.

Yusei couldn't help but angrily grit his teeth together. He could hear everything the nobles were saying about him supposedly behind his back there were even some whispers during Sirzech's speech.

To them, Yusei was just some hybrid freak who had no right to even use the name Satan-Lucifer, despite the fact that they thought of the name as an Extra Demon/Old Faction name, it still belonged to a great hero of the Underworld.

Even thought they were being condescending assholes they were right about one thing…Yusei's lack of power. He barely had any demonic energy, and he didn't even have his evil pieces yet, let alone the rank of a high class devil. How could he expect to live up to his father's legacy?

"Excuse me, Yusei?" Yusei turned around to see a beautiful young girl with long purple hair and gold colored eyes. "Hello…" Yusei said back with a smile. She then held up a bouquet of roses. "I give you my condolences, your father was a great man and I would've loved to see him fight…and umm…my name is Cerina Amon of the Amon family" the girl said quickly.

Yusei smiled and took the roses from her; it was nice to see a noble talk about his father without mentioning how weak he was. "Thank you" Yusei said with a smile.

"Well…see you later" Cerina said before walking away.

Lord Gremory asked Yusei if he wanted him to stay but Yusei said he was alright by himself and the three had left. The Memorial Hall then began to clear out with servants moving the statue of Asuna and Levi to the middle of the city, like Sirzechs had promised Yusei he would.

Yusei stood and had small conversations with the remaining devils that had stayed after the memorial. Some were the Lords and Ladies of household who wanted Yusei to marry their daughters but after what he had heard during the memorial it was clear what he was. He was simply a big prze.

"Yusei Satan-Lucifer, son and last member of both the Satan and Lucifer Clan" Yusei turned around and he was surprised by what he saw.

The first boy looked the same age as Rias and another that looked a couple of years older. One had spiky red hair and dark red eyes; he was wearing a red t-shirt and casual black like training pants. And the second was a boy with spiky black hair and violet eyes wearing some type of training suit.

"Yeah, so" Yusei said back, the other devil children weren't like Rias and Sona, they would be assholes, exactly like the kids that attacked him at the mall.

"My name is Sairaorg Bael"

"And my name, is Finn Belial"

Yusei turned around and looked at the two boys in shock. Both from Great King families, but they were dressed like…commoners.

"We just came back from a fight" the one with spiky black hair said with a smile.

The red head known as Finn looked up and down at all the pictures of Levi and Asuna, Yusei's parents. "Your parents were very special in the Underworld; they probably could level this place if they got in an all-out fight with the four great Satans"

"Finn, Sairaorg, what are you two talking to Yusei about?" the two boys turned around to see Sona standing with a glare on her face.

Finn then started chuckling. "Is he your new boyfriend?"

"It's not like that" Sona said calmly shooting him a glare. "I just want to know what type of trouble you're trying to involve Yusei in." Sona asked.

A wide grin crossed over both Sairaorg's and Finn's faces. "We just would like to invite him to the Devil's Pit" Sairaorg said.

Sona let out a sigh. Why that place didn't get shut down Sona would never know. It was an old mansion that belonged to some devil that died a long time ago. Some devil kid a few years ago decided to turn it into a fight club; he even decided to actually start hosting fights where devil kids would beat each other bloody. Some kids had to get rushed to the hospitals for immediate Phenex Tear treatment. Sona had asked her sister and Sirzechs about it but they both said as long as nobody died there was no reason to shut it down, besides, devils are supposed to fight.

"Sorry but, Yusei's not going there" Sona said she then grabbed Yusei's arm and tugged him along. "Come on I'm taking you home"

"But…Sona I would really like to see him-"Sona shot the two boys a glare that would've made Hell freeze. Yusei looked away knowing when Sona said something was not going to happen, it didn't happen.

"Sona" Sona and Yusei looked up to see Sirzechs smiling over them. "I need to talk to Yusei with the other three Maou and Dante, it's important and will help decide Yusei's future" Sirzechs said.

"My future?" Yusei asked confused.

"Alright" Sona said letting him go. "But if you go to that place with Finn or Sairaorg…I will destroy you" Sona said glaring at him.

"Got it" Yusei said back.

Sirzechs chuckled to himself before opening up a sigil that swallowed both him and Yusei and teleported them away.

 **~Sirzechs' Office~**

When Yusei arrived Dante was sitting in a room with two other people, the first the beautiful girl with long black hair that was wearing the pin cosplay outfit and another the man that was standing behind her with slick back green hair and light blue eyes wearing a weird type of royal suit.

"Where's Falbium?" Sirzechs asked the other three.

The bored looking man with the slick back green hair let out a sigh "he decided to take a day off" Ajuka said with an annoyed sigh.

Sirzechs let out an annoyed sigh, how such a lazy person could become a Maou, nobody would ever know.

"My name is Ajuka Beelzebub" the man said introducing his name.

"This is Sona-Chan's cute little friend? HE'S SO ADORABLE~" Yusei turned to the crazy girl but before he could react he was assaulted and pinned to the ground in a tight bear hug. "He's SO CUTEEE"

"Serafall" Sirzechs said. "This is serious" Sirzechs said.

"Sorry" the girl said letting Yusei go. "My name is Serafall Leviathan and I am the super cute MAOU LEVIATHAN~" she then struck a pose as hearts surrounded her body.

"Well now we can begin" Dante said with a smile.

Ajuka pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a box of inactivated evil pieces. "Yusei, these will be yours" Ajuka said.

Yusei excitedly reached for them but Ajuka pulled the box back. "If you pass your devil exams tomorrow" Sirzechs said. Yusei looked up at both the two in shock and confusion. A small smile crossed over Sirzechs face. "Two exams and a fight, it's the devil's way"

 **~Gremory Estates~**

"I can't believe this" Sona shouted angrily. Yusei returned home to the Gremory Estate and explained his situation to be Sona and Rias. Rias didn't seem to understand the big deal btu Sona was furious.

"You have been living here for a month and he only gives you one night to prepare for the tests. This is a outrage" Sona said.

"I don't see what the big deal is" Rias said calmly.

Sona looked at Rias angrily "USE YOUR BRAIN AIRHEAAAD" Sona shouted in Rias's ears.

"Ouch, I'm sorry" Rias said covering her ears and looking at Sona with a childish pout.

"Unlike us, Yusei is required to take the middle class promotion exams to get his evil pieces. The first part is a written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed. The second part is a written test involving the history and government of the Underworld. The third is a practical where an individual faces off against another participant from the test in a one-on-one fight. Yusei must pass all three BY TOMORROW in order to gain his evil pieces. We only have 12 hours to get him ready" Sona explained. "Did you process all that Rias?" Sona asked.

Rias then jumped up off the bed "I understand, let's go get Yusei ready for a fight" Rias said.

"Is that all you processed?" Sona said with a sigh.

The three quickly ran into back with Yusei holding the sword Dante had given him. "Ok Yusei, show me what you got" Sona said.

Yusei looked at her before he started swinging his sword in the air.

"Magic Yusei, I want to see M-A-GIC, sword fighting isn't going to be that useful if you have to fight a rook or a bishop. So show me something" Sona said firmly.

Yusei looked away embarrassed "I don't have any…"

"What?" Sona asked.

"I said I don't have any" Yusei said annoyed. "I never learned any, I have low demonic energy, and I don't need magic" Yusei said firmly.

Sona and Rias both looked at the look on Yusei's face. It looked both angry and sad. "Well…we can call Souji-Sama and have him come help with your sword training, but I want you to meet me at my house tonight to study" Sona said.

After Sona left and Rias made a phone call a man wearing a traditional Shisengumi uniform came with a wooden sword in hand. "You must be Yusei Satan-Lucifer, Sirzechs-Sama asked me to assist you in training" Souji said with a wooden bokken in hands.

Souji then glanced at Yusei's sword and smile. "Blackfyre, the demon sword of sin" he said.

"Have fun you two" Rias said with a smile. "I'm going to be busy tonight so remember to go to Sona's house" Rias said walking back into the house.

Souji got in a sword position and held his sword up to his head. "Ready?" he asked firmly.

Yusei mirrored his position. "Ready" Yusei said confidently.

"BEGIN"

 **~Later~**

*Ding Dong* A butler quickly ran to the door and opened it and was shocked to see Yusei covered in bruises. The butler shook his head at Yusei's appearance. "Lady Sona, your friend is here" the butler said.

Sona descended from the stairs and let out a gasp at Yusei's appearance. "What happened to you?" Sona asked concerned.

"Me and Souji sword fighting" Yusei answered.

"He hit you this badly?" Sona asked, why would a high class devil go this hard on a child?

Yusei let out a nervous laugh "well…I kind of broke his wooden bokken then I fell backwards and went rolling down the waterfall in Rias's backyard" Yusei answered.

Sona looked at him dumb founded and let out a angry sigh and rolled her eyes. "Come inside, I'll clean you up before we start studying" Sona said.  
She then led Sona to the bathroom where she started to wash his face and use medicine on all his bruises. "Yusei, what are your goals in the Underworld?" Sona asked.

"My goals?" Yusei asked confused.

"My goal is to build a Rating Game school that everyone can use. What are your goals?" Sona asked.

Yusei looked down "to rebuild my clan" Yusei said.

"Is that all?" Sona asked.

"I also want to…" Yusei thought back to his parent's memorial where some of the elder devils were talking about how weak he was. "I want to prove to everyone…that I'm not weak. I want to be my father's living legacy" Yusei said.

Sona looked at him. Yusei's face began to blush which was ruining the moment. He didn't mean to say it so mysterious like.

"A living legacy of Levi Satan Lucifer, the devil that was able to stop Rizevim and the other devils from overthrowing the current government during the Civil Wars and also take the eye of a fallen angel leader. A living Legacy of him? That's pretty interesting Yusei" Sona said with a small smile.

"Now…tell me, what's the difference between aim and greed?" Sona asked.

"The greedy wants something selfishly and the aim wants to accomplish a goal, right?" Yusei said.

"It's much more than that" the two children turned around to see a smiling man with long black hair and a goatee, he resembled Lord Gremory albeit black hair and violet eyes.

"Father" Sona said.

"Greed is the intense and selfish desire for something. Wanting to hurt others and do the unthinkable to try to get what you want. Aim is the ambitious desire or strong determination to succeed. The person who aims is the master of his own destiny and the greedy is the slave of his basic desires." The man said with a smile. He then turned to Yusei with a smile. "My name is Lord Sitri, daughter of Sona, and the Lord of the Sitri household" the man explained.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Yusei Satan-Lucifer" Yusei said bowing his head.

"Yusei Satan-Lucifer" Lord Sitri repeated. "You're already growing in popularity around the name, everyone knows your name" he said with a smile.

"Father, we were about to start studying for Yusei's promotion exams tomorrow. It's very important if Yusei wants to become a high class devil and grant his evil pieces" Sona said.

Lord Sitri smiled at his serious daughter, something she got from her mother. "Alright, I'll be going now and Sona, your mother is at the hospital working with some new prodigy, Bell Cimerius I believe" Lord Sitri said.

Sona nodded and the man left the room. Sona then led Yusei to her bed room where the two began discussing the Underworld.

"Ok Yusei, how much do you know about our history?" Sona asked, she understood that his parents probably didn't tell him a lot considering he stayed in the Underworld.

"There are four different rankings in the devil society. There's Low Class Devils mostly made up of reincarnated devils, then there's middle class devils, made up of those who pass the promotion exams, then high-class devils like you and Rias, then there's Ultimate Class devils which are-"

"Yusei I'm not talking about personal rankings. What do you know about family rankings and household statuses?" Sona asked.

Yusei put his hand over his head. "I guess I don't know anything" Yusei said.

Sona let out a sigh; she has been doing that a lot lately. "Before the Great War there were 72 devil families or households known as the 72 pillars. In these 72 households there were factions that determined a family's ranking and status. "There's the Marquis Faction, The Duke Faction, the Arch-Duke Faction, Prince Faction, and at the top the King Faction. After the Great War most of the households were destroyed mainly families from the Duke and Marquis faction. This was a substantial loss to those factions which caused a shift in the power of the factions." Sona explained.

"So in these five factions…which has the most power?" Yusei asked.

"The King Faction, run by the Great King household, the Bael Clan" Sona said. "A man by the name of Zekram Bael who has more power than the four Great Satans in terms of influence" Sona said.

"So…if Zekram Bael wanted to…could he…get everyone to turn on Sirzechs-Sama and the others?" Yusei asked.

"In theory yes" Sona answered. "But, he's a noble and respected person and he also has a good relationship with the Four Great Satans so I doubt that would ever happen" Sona explained.

After a few hours of studying Sona let out a yawn. "It's late, so you should just stay here for tonight and you can leave in the morning for your tests" Sona said. Yusei was tired too and after being led to another room he quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **~Dream~**

 **Yusei opened his eyes and was surprised by what stood in front of him, a girl with beautiful long black hair and violet eyes. And she was wearing a black and purple gothic lolita.**

 **"There once was a happy boy, who lived a happy life, who had a happy family and died a happy man.**

 **Before there was God, before there was devils, the four horsemen, and death. There was nothing. And in this nothingness, I, the Ouroboros Dragon was born. Then came the other gods, Gods that banded together forming their individual worlds. Gods that could create different dimensions. And then came one particular God, Paradox.**

 **The God of Dimensions, the God with the ability to manipulate and bend other worlds. He had a special ability, the ability to create individual dimensions and sometimes Paradoxes out of other God's worlds. He could create new timelines, events, anything he desired, and the worlds of other Gods became his stories.**

 **Other Gods refused to allow him to use such power on their worlds and this sparked the War of the Gods. Gods began killing each other and destroying other worlds to protect their owns. Sadly, Paradox managed to go on hiding in one of the most invulnerable worlds and created his own timeline.**

 **Let me tell you a story Yusei, there once was a boy with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was a happy little boy that grew up with his family, parents and a beautiful younger sister, never having to know of the supernatural, he lived a happy life, got a good and happy job, created a happy family, lived to be five hundred and twenty three then died a happy man.**

 **I'm sorry but this won't happen in this world."**


	3. Life 3 Promotion Exam and History

A/N: I know the story is going a bit slow now. But remember this is just Yusei's childhood; it's not the main focus of the story. Also someone asked about Issei. He will still play a role in this story. A BIG role, but his history will be a little different and there will be a few changes to his personality. He will be introduced some time in the upcoming chapters.

(Updated Ages): Yusei-8, Rias, Sona, Other Devil Kids-9, Sairaorg and Kale-11

Now without further ado, onto the story.

Life 3 Promotion Exam and History

Yusei arrived at the tower where he would be taking the Middle Class Exams. Sona and Lord Sitri had explained to him it would be better if he came alone. He was shocked by all the devils that were coming, some of them were Masters that were bringing their own servants and there were even some Masters telling their servants they better pass, with a extra emphasis and threatening glare when they said "pass".

"Yusei" Yusei turned around to see his dad's bishop, Dante with a smile on his face and wearing a black suit.

Yusei frowned at his appearance "you look like you came to a funeral" Yusei said. 'Does he really think I'm going to lose this badly?" Yusei thought.

"Oh relax" Dante said with a laugh. "I just came to see you off inside" Dante looked around at all the servants, some were big and ginormous, others were small, some young, and some old. "Over nine hundred servants here today, yep the fights are going to be exciting" Dante said.

Dante looked at Yusei but was shocked to see him looking at the ground. "What's troubling you?" Dante asked.

"Do you know anybody by the name of Paradox?" Yusei asked, yes that dream, that dream had been haunting him since he woke up this morning, he didn't want to tell Sona or Lord Sitri about the dream, and they would think he was insane, but he could trust his father's friend and servant.

Dante looked at Yusei dumbfounded before letting out a laugh. "Paradox? Who in the world is that?" Dante asked. "Is this some character you read in one of those…manga you're always reading?" Dante joked.

"No…it's nothing" Yusei said calmly. Yusei thought back to the strange girl with long black hair and violet eyes wearing the gothic Lolita…was that really the dragon God?

"All devils taking the mid-class exams please join me inside" the instructor said to the low class devils. They then began to flood into the building ready to take their exams.

"Well, got to go" Yusei said. Dante smiled to him and waved as Yusei entered the building, confident he would come out a mid-class devil.

All of the Low class devils were flooded into a room with a woman with long black hair and bored looking gray eyes. She had a cigarette in her hand and was wearing only a black tank top, black jeans, and black gloves. She looked like a beautiful biker girl that was eighteen.

"Take your seats and shut up" she said. Some of the students quickly too seats including Yusei but the others looked at the woman in dissatisfaction.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" one of the bolder or stupider low class devils said. "You're only a human" he said.

.

.

.

More and more devils began to sense her energy and were shocked to sense no demonic energy, only energy that resembled a human, not even a magician.

"You challenging me punk?" the woman said.

"What are you going to do to a big devil like-"

 **[Summon]** before the stupid devil could react a magic sigil opened and out came a giant Cerberus right in front of the woman. "RRRROOOOAAARRRR" the devil looked at the giant three headed hell dog covered in flames with fear.

"I said sit the FUCK DOWN" the woman screamed. The remaining devils ran and took their seats. "You low class get dumber every year" she said. The woman then took another puff from her cigarette and blew it out. "My name is Komoe Tsukuyomi but you will all refer to me as Tsukuyomi-Sensi for the remainder of the test" she said.

One of the younger low class devils let out a shocked gasp "you're Komoe Tsukuyomi, the champion of the Beast Tamer Games three years in a row. You're known as the third strongest Monster Tamer in existence, only falling short to-"

*BANG* everyone practically jumped back as their instructor punched the wall leaving a small crater. "Never mention that name" she threatened.

The room then got quiet as everyone waited for Tsukuyomi to calm down. After taking a few puffs from her cigarette her face turned back to its natural color and she let out a sigh. "Today, you all will be taking the middle-class devil promotion exam. I am your instructor Tsukuyomi-Sensi. You will have ninety minutes to complete this written test. And then we will take a lunch break in the cafeteria and then take the second test. After that we will then have a one hour break for the third part of the test which is a fight. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything so Tsukuyomi started passing out the test and all the students got to work. Yusei looked down at his test to see there was only one question. "What is the meaning of aim and greed?" Yusei let out a sigh as he grabbed his pencil and began to write.

"Hey…hey kid?" Yusei turned around to see a teenager with spiky blue hair and blue eyes. "What are you writi-"

Before he could finish of all things a brick made contact with his face. "You're disqualified" Tsukuyomi said with an angry glare.

Yusei then turned back around shivering; you didn't want to piss this woman off.

 **~Later~**

Yusei let out a loud sigh. After three hours of exams a person could get worn out. Now he had to wait a hour for them to finish grading his exams in order for them to pick his opponent in the next round, he had no clue who it would be but he was hoping it was anybody but a bishop or former magician because he would get wiped out due to his lack of magic but in the best scenario, a knight he could sword fight with.

"Yusei Satan-Lucifer" Yusei turned around but was shocked to see it was the boy from yesterday, Sairaorg Bael. He was most likely a few years older than Yusei and he had spiky black hair with violet eyes.

"That's my name" Yusei said. Sona's words ranged into his head, if he went to the Devil's Pit she would annihilate him.

Sairaorg looked Yusei up and down with a smile. He wasn't very muscular and leaned more towards skinny with a little lean muscle. That and his sharp canines and black finger nails he looked weird, even for a devil.

"I have a proposition for you Yusei" Sairaorg then pulled out a evil piece. It had a violet hue to it, infused with Sairaorg's energy and when Yusei looked at it he realized what it was.

Yusei let out a laugh causing Sairaorg to cock his eyebrow in confusion. "What's funny?" he asked.

"You want me…to be your queen? A talentless devil from two old devil faction families and a human hybrid mother with no talents except basic sword skills. You would really waste such a special piece on me? You must be insane, no devil would want me in their peerage" Yusei said still laughing.

Sairaorg smiled "what you call talentless…I see potential. Besides, it would either take me this queen piece, two rooks, or eight pawns. You're special Yusei Satan-Lucifer"

Yusei looked up at Sairaorg in shock. "There's no way I'm that strong" Yusei said

Sairaorg nodded and smiled. "If you became my servant then you would become of the family Bael and you would have access to my clan and all it's resourced when I reclaim it back" Sairaorg offered.

Yusei thought about it for a second. If he said yes that means he wouldn't be known as Satan-Lucifer anymore, he would be known as Yusei Bael, the servant of the household Bael. "No thanks" Yusei said a cocky grin then spread across his face. "My dream is to rebuild my clans Satan and Lucifer. The only way I'm going to do this is by keeping my clans, so relinquishing my clans is out of the question." Yusei said.

Sairaorg nodded "I understand" Sairaorg then pocketed the evil piece. "Thank you for humoring me" he said. Sairaorg then left Yusei alone as he began his exit out of the building.

"Yusei Satan-Lucifer, your opponent has been chosen" an instructor said running towards Yusei.

Yusei looked up at the instructor and nodded before following the instructor to the stadium.

 **~Stadium~**

Yusei was led to the bottom of the stadium and he looked over at his opponent. A teen boy about his age with spiky auburn-reddish hair and green eyes. "You must be Yusei Satan-Lucifer" he said with a smile. The boy then looked up and Yusei followed surrounding them were the four great Maou, some devil children including Sairaorg, Rias, Sona, Lord Gremory, Venelana, and much, much, more. Even an old looking man with an elderly man with black hair and violet eyes.

"I just had to be the one to fight a celebrity" the boy said with a sigh. The boy then pulled out two swords. "My name is Kaneki Musashi, descendant of the legendary swordsmen Miyamoto Musashi the famous Ronin from Feudal Japan and writer of the swordsman book "The Book of Five Rings"." The boy said.

"Kaneki Musashi huh?" Yusei asked trying to remain confident.

"A mutation knight" the boy said with a smile.

Yusei nodded and held up his sword. "The Blackfyre, sword of sin?" the boy asked.

"They're no match for the two swords that belonged to my ancestor" Kaneki said with a grin.

"Who is your master?" Yusei asked.

"Kale Belphegor"

Yusei shook at the sound of that. He remembered Kale, that name was etched in his head ever since he attacked him that day at the mall.

"I'm going to defeat him one day" Yusei said.

Kaneki let out a laugh. "I am your opponent today" he said.

"Begin" Sirzechs said from on top. He scanned the crowd, even Ajuka had showed up, everyone wanted to watch Yusei Satan-Lucifer fight.

"HERE I GO" Kaneki wasted no time and began running towards Yusei his sword in hand. Yusei blocked the right one and quickly jumped over the second one before it could make contact with him.

'You better not lose to this…freak' Kale Belphegor thought angrily watching the fight from up top.

 **[Fire Style: Shuriken]** Yusei looked up in shock to see a fire ball in the shape of a shuriken hurtling right towards him; before he could react the fire planted straight into his chest burning him to a high degree and caused him to fly back.

"I trained at the Ito ninja clan before becoming a devil, they taught me all sorts of fire style magic" Kaneki said with a smirk.

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM YUSEI" Rias encouraged from the top. Yusei quickly stood up with his Blackfyre demon sword gripped with both hands.

Kaneki smirked and went running straight towards Yusei with both swords ready. The first sword made contact with Yusei's and when Kaneki brought the second sword down Yusei easily dodged it and jumped into the air.

Yusei then flung back towards Kaneki and began wildly flying his blade around trying his hardest to cut Kaneki. Kaneki either dodged them or blocked them but nothing made contact.

Yusei quickly flipped over Kaneki's next attacked and brought his foot down on Kaneki's head making him fly back.

Kaneki smirked "that was pretty good" he said. Yusei wasted no time and began swinging his sword at Kaneki cutting him in multiple places. 'Impossible…did his speed increase?'

"Beat him Yusei" Rias said as Yusei continued his onslaught of sword slashes at Kaneki.

A black aura surrounded Kaneki but he then smirked before collapsing on the ground. "Wait…what was that?" Yusei asked in shock confusion.

Sirzechs stood up with a confused expression "the winner of the match is Yusei" Sirzechs said. Devils turned and looked at Kale who was fuming. Some of the devils thought this was fixed, everyone noticed the black aura around his body but judging by Kale's face…everyone knew this action didn't make a lot of sense.

 **~Later~**

"YUSEI" Yusei looked up to see both Rias and Sona running towards him, on Rias's face was a wide grin and on Sona's was a small smile.

"Congratulations on your fight, you'll get promoted for sure" Sona said.

"But…what was that?" Yusei asked.

"What was what?" they both asked in unison.

"I saw a black aura surround him before he collapsed, others saw it too. Why would he just fall like that?" Yusei asked.

Sona and Rias looked like they were in deep thought before shrugging their shoulders. "You should get back inside…they're going to announce who gets promoted"

Yusei nodded as he walked back into the building and towards the room where they would be given their results.

"YOU STUPID FUCK" Yusei paused and turned towards the yelling. He saw Kale standing over the boy, Kaneki who he had just fought and an angry glare on Kale's face but a emotionless expression on Kaneki's who had a trickle of blood running down his forehead. "How could you lose to that…that…freak? You embarrassed my damn family." Kale said angrily.

"It was a mistake" Kaneki said. "I overestimated how much energy I had so when I tried to use my were fox powers…I fainted" Kaneki said.

Kale glare turned harder. "You're the descendant of a hero swordsman and you're telling me you couldn't even tell how much energy you had left?" Kale said angrily.

Kaneki smiled which seemed to piss Kale off harder. "I'm done with a weakling like you" Kale said. A sigil then appeared under the two and they disappeared.

"Yusei…come join us" Yusei turned around to see his instructor Komoe Tsukuyomi and Grayfia both standing around a group of devils. Yusei quickly entered the room. "I am here to inform you that everyone in this room is now officially a middle-class devil. You have all proven yourselves through passing both your exams and by winning your fight at the end. With this new ranking you will all be allowed to choose a new title for yourselves from Baron, Baroness, Knight, and Dame." Grayfia informed the devils.

"That won't be necessary for you Yusei" a crimson sigil opened up and out stepped Sirzechs. "Lord Sirzechs" the devils in the room minus the human Komoe Tsukuyomi and Grayfia bowed to Sirzechs.

"Ahh, Komoe you're still here" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"I was just leaving" Komoe said impatiently she quickly turned her head from Sirzechs with frustration.

Yusei and some of the other low class devils were shocked by her attitude towards the devil king. "You've always been such a cute tsundere" Sirzechs said with a smile.

The girl pushed him in the chest but he didn't move back a inch "save it" she said as she began leaving through a magic sigil.

Sirzechs then held out a piece of paper. "Everyone beside Yusei, it is time for you to pick your new names. As Grayfia said you can choose from Knight or Baron" Sirzechs said. One of the devils took the paper and wrote down his new name. The other devils then followed and soon all of them had their new names.

Sirzechs then smiled "good, you are all now dismissed" Sirzechs said. The devils then began to clear the room until the only ones left were Yusei, Sirzechs, and Grayfia.

"Sirzechs-Sama, didn't I earn my promotion? Why are you not allowing me to receive them?" Yusei asked.

"Yes Sirzechs, he proved himself like everyone else. What is the meaning of this?" Grayfia asked.

Sirzechs smiled and pulled out a box and inside were evil pieces, except they haven't been activated yet. "I thought you wanted to be a king?" Sirzechs asked.

Yusei looked at the pieces in awe. "Yusei, I promised you that when you passed your promotion test, I would allow you to be promoted. Now I'm proud to anoint you a high-class devil" Sirzechs said. Yusei picked up one of the pieces with a smile on his face. "We'll have you activate them later, but now it's time for you to pick your new name." Sirzechs said. "How about Marquis?" Sirzechs offered.

Yusei frowned "Marquis? What about Prince? Or Duke?" Yusei asked.

Sirzechs raised one of his eyebrows "Yusei, those are Ultimate Class Devil names, you're only a high class devil" Sirzechs explained.

"Not for long…" Yusei said. "Give me a few months and I'll be Ultimate Class in no time" Yusei proclaimed. Sirzechs and Grayfia couldn't help but giggle at his optimism. "If that's your goal, the I know you can obtain it" Sirzechs said.

 **~Later~**

After being assigned his name Marquis Yusei returned back to the Gremory territory to rest. Yusei laid on top of his bed in the Gremory house. "Ok…now that I'm a high class devil…I need to get stronger…like Rias…well…she's a natural" Yusei said, a shiver went down his spine as he remembered something from a few days ago.

 **[Flashback]** "Ok Rias" Lord Gremory said with a smile. Lord Gremory woke Yusei and Rias up early for an early morning training session. "Show me what you got" Lord Gremory said.

Rias smiled and nodded. **[Power of DESTRUCTION]** "AHHHH-Chooo" Rias sneezed as a giant blast of red and black energy escaped from her hands. The blast went straight through a valley of trees obliterating them all.

Lord Gremory and Yusei looked at the destruction Rias caused dumbfounded before turning back to her. "Oops…" Rias said letting out a nervous laugh.

 **[Flashback Ends]** 'Rias can barely control her powers but she's strong as heck…I need a peerage with that kind of power. But Rias wouldn't give up her title like that'

"Hey…Hey Yusei…Yusei…are you awake?"

"Huh? Sairaorg?" Yusei turned to his window confused to see the older boy hanging on his window sill. Yusei slowly walked over to the window and opened it. "How did you get pass the Gremory's security?" Yusei asked.

"I'm encoded into the system…it automatically lets me in" Sairaorg said with pride. "So…what's up?" Sairaorg asked with a cool grin.

"What's up? Why are you encoded into the system? I understand you're Rias's cousin and all but…"

"Listen, I want you to come with me to find some servants. I'll explain to you my situation on the way there" Sairaorg said impatiently.

"Fine" Yusei said. "And what do you mean you're situation?"

~Scene Changer~

Sairaorg and Yusei made their way to the edge of Gremory territory. "If we go this way we'll make our way to a Extra Demon City." Sairaorg explained.

"Extra Demon City? Why would we go-"

"Hey look, it's the freak show…and he's with Sairaorg" the two boys turned around to see a grinning Kale with…a bloody hammer in his hand and behind him were two boys, Yusei instantly recognized one from the Barbotos family, he remembered him from his dad's memorial.

Sairaorg ignored Kale's remark and instead glared at the bloody hammer in his hand. "Why do you have that?" Sairaorg asked.

"I needed to blow off some steam" Kale said with a grin. "You're going to that Extra City too? Probably to kill off some extra to get over being so weak" Kale said with a laugh.

"If you believe me to be so weak, then fight me right now" Sairaorg said. The two boys behind him looked at Sairaorg in shock. He had to be crazy.

Kale didn't even react and instead started to laugh "all you have going for you is…well shit nothing" Kale said with a grin. Kale held up his other hand and a blue flame appeared in it "I would burn you alive" Kale said.

The two boys behind Kale then laughed as they followed Kale. Yusei turned to Sairaorg in confusion, he was from the Bael clan like them, and he was a high class devil like them, why would they not like them. Sairaorg then turned to Yusei with a smile "let's just get going" Sairaorg said.

"So where are we going?" Yusei asked tired and out of breath. The two had run practically two whole miles and when Yusei started to get tired they started walking.

"There" Sairaorg pointed to a city, except it didn't look high tech like it was designed by Ajuka with his new technology. The city looked like an old western city in the human world. And it looked deserted.

Yusei turned to Sairaorg in shock. The two hadn't run that far…there was no possible way they could be hear.

"Sorry but…" Sairaorg then busted out in laughter. "While we were running I used a sigil to bring us here." He explained.

"Yeah but why are we here?" Yusei asked not understanding the point of coming to a Extra Devil City.

"Just follow me…you'll understand in a moment" the two walked into the city and that's when Yusei realized the sky was purple here unlike in the regular cities that had switched the sky to mirror that of the human world to help the reincarnated devils cope. There was also an excess of metal scraps lying around.

"So…Sairaorg…" Yusei said timidly trying to make talk as the two walked.

"Yes?" he asked his new friend with a smile.

"Why do the Great King kids dislike you? I thought you were the heir to the Bael clan" Yusei asked.

Sairaorg smiled at his innocent. He didn't really know a lot about the clans albeit what Sona had mentioned, Rias preferred to keep him in the dark about those things. "I didn't inherit the Bael's Power of Destruction. So my inheritance passed over to my younger half-brother who did." He explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Yusei said, understanding what it was like to not have a clan, or power...

"My mother was scorned by the other devils and we lived in the countryside before she fell into a deep coma".

"I'm so sorry" Yusei said regretting bringing that up. Sairaorg noticed the tears forming in his eyes and laughed.

"It's ok; she made me promise her that I would get stronger in other ways, so I'm training my body to the upmost limit in order to defeat my brother and reclaim my inheritance" he exclaimed boldly.

'Wow…he's so cool' Yusei thought with a smirk as he walked.

"This place is called Satellite City, it's a common Extra Demon city" Sairaorg explained. "Right there".

Yusei looked forward shocked to see a girl suspended on a stake with nails in her legs and arms. "Who did this?" Yusei asked. Sairaorg was shocked that Yusei ran over to her quickly and started pulling out the nails to help the girl down.

"You are one interesting person…Yusei Satan Lucifer" he whispered to himself, Sairaorg quickly ran over and helped pulled the nails down.

The girl was screaming in pain with each nail they pulled out. There was a total of fifty-two nails the girl also had marks on her skin like someone had tossed stones on her and she was bleeding.

"What do we do? Should we look for help?" Yusei asked.

"No need" Sairaorg then pulled out a small bottle and poured a liquid over the girl and she was instantly healed.

"What is that?" Yusei asked in shock.

"They're called Phenex Tears; they're the best medicine the devil faction has. If they can't heal then nothing can".

The girl quickly stirred awake, Yusei didn't notice at first but she was very beautiful with long blonde hair in a ponytail but was dressed in rags. "Hello, are you ok?" Yusei asked.

The girl opened her eyes and quickly pushed Yusei away and started running. "Wait…we're the ones who helped you" Yusei shouted as he chased after her.

The girl stopped and turned to face the two. "You're devils from the 72 pillars, your faction is the one who did this to me" she said angrily.

"We're sorry about that…but we just want to help you and know who hurt you" Yusei pleaded.

"It was a group of kids from the Great King faction, one of them was named Kale Belphegor" the girl said.

Yusei was shocked, he knew Kale was a jerk but he didn't know that he would go this far due to some unnecessary blind hatred. "What is your name?" Sairaorg asked with a smile.

"My name is Kuisha from the Extra Demon clan Abaddon" she said.

"My name is Sairaorg Bael and this is Yusei Satan Lucifer" Sairaorg introduced the two.

The girl froze in shock. "Satan? As in the only devil to ever be on par with the true God? That Satan is your ancestor?" Kuisha asked in shock.

"Yes…" Yusei said, only being reminded of how he must've let people down when they sensed his demonic energy.

"Kuisha Abaddon, I wish for you to become my queen" Sairaorg said holding up the queen piece.

"Why would the heir to the Bael clan want with a useless coward that ran away during the Great War?" Kuisha asked angrily.

"You didn't do that…your grandparents or great grandparents did that…I don't think you should punish yourself for something they did" Sairaorg answered. "Besides I'm not the clan heir until I defeat my younger brother".

Kuisha stared at Sairaorg in shock finally recognizing him, as the son who didn't inherit the Power of Destruction. "Why should I trust someone who couldn't even use their clan's ability?" she asked with a condescending tone.

"Give me a chance and I will make it worth your while" Sairaorg said with a smirk holding up the queen piece.

Her choice was to either rot in this Extra Demon City…wait for the Great King faction to come attack her again…or to join up with a devil from the 72 Pillar and denounce her clan to become Bael. "Deal…I never cared much about my clan anyways" she said crossing her arms.

Sairaorg smirked as he slowly walked over to the girl and placed the queen piece on her forehead. "I Sairaorg Bael, wish to reincarnate Kuisha Abaddon as my Queen. May she be resurrected as a member of my clan and prosper from now, and for years to come" after reciting the chant Kuisha's body began to glow a bright red color as the Bael sigil appeared on her body when it died down Sairaorg was holding the unconscious girl in his arm.

"When you resurrect someone your energy becomes theirs and this will most likely knock them out. So it's important that you make sure to catch them if they do" Sairaorg explained to Yusei, this was his first time seeing someone be resurrected and it was kind of amazing to watch.

Sairaorg then took Kuisha to his house in the country side and then threw a bath for her. "Take all the time you need Kuisha" Sairaorg said with a smile.

Kuisha looked at Sairaorg and the grin on his face. She smiled back "thank you" she said. Sairaorg nodded and closed the door.

"You hungry?" Sairaorg asked. Yusei shook his head so Sairaorg simply joined Yusei who was sitting on the other side of his bed.

"You ok?" Sairaorg asked.

"Why would they do that to her? She's a devil too? Why would they hurt their own kind like that?" Yusei asked.

Sairaorg smiled at his innocent friend. "What do you know about the 72 Pillars and Extra Demons?" Sairaorg asked.

"The Extra Demons are devil clans not written in the original 72 pillars and some are devil clans with human ancestry" Yusei said.

"What do you know about the Belphegor clan?" Sairaorg asked.

Yusei frowned in anger "that's Kale's clan" Yusei answered. Realization then hit him "Belphegor isn't from the 72 pillars…so how does Kale's family hold the ranking of King?" Yusei asked. "Isn't his family technically a Extra demon?" Yusei asked.

Sairaorg let out a sigh "yes…and no" Sairaorg answered. "Do you know of the Civil Wars between the Old Maou Faction, the current government, and how the extra demons, and the 72 pillars played a role?" Sairaorg asked.

Sairaorg then let out a sigh at Yusei's confused expression. "What was even on that promotion test?" he asked. "The Old Maou faction made up of all the descendants of the original Maou from the families Satan, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Mammon and…Belphegor. The Old Maou Faction using the Extra Demons waged war against the 72 Pillars and the current Maou government. Surprisingly the Belphegor Clan split in two. Half, Kale's family half joined the 72 Pillars meanwhile the other half sided with the Old Maou Faction. The current government started winning the war so the Extra Demon families left the battle and split from both governments. During the conclusion of the civil war, the remaining Old Maou faction went into hiding" Sairaorg explained.

"So Belphegor's family…later gained the name of King, meanwhile the other half is…Extra Demons?" Yusei asked.

Sairaorg shook his head with a sad expression "Kale's clan, the New Belphegor's, annihilated the Extra Demon half that sided with the Old Maou Faction. His clan is the only Belphegor. Kale hates that history, which is why he hates Extra demons. And most of the older devils see Extra demons as cowards who fled from battle. Which is why the 72 Pillars don't really care for them" Sairaorg explained.

Yusei let out a sigh before collapsing on the bed. "So much history" Yusei said with a whine. Sairaorg smiled and patted Yusei on the head. "Come on…there's one more place I want to show you" Sairaorg said.

After Sairaorg gave Kuisha a room to sleep in, the two boys left. "Yusei…what happens to low class devils when their masters die?" Yusei turned to Sairaorg in shock and confusion.

"They're devils…so aren't they citizens like the rest of us?" Yusei asked, they were still their race and people…there had to be some rights for them.

Sairaorg sadly shook his head. "There are only four options for low class devils who lost their masters- Number one, they get a new master and become a member of their family, Number two, they get married off to a high class devil, although this is very rare, Number three, they become stray devils and take their chances always having to run, or number four,-"

Yusei looked at Sairaorg who had paused. "What's number four" Yusei asked staring at the giant building Sairaorg was staring at.

"They end up here". Yusei could feel there was something off about this place-there was a metal gate surrounding the long, tall building, and were guards in the front.

"What brings you two here?" one of the guards asked glaring at the two. When he recognized Yusei he started to chuckle. "Did the Gremory's finally decide to ditch him?"

Sairaorg frowned, offended for Yusei. "When the Gremory's say they will do something they don't go back on that promise and they definitely wouldn't go back on watching Yusei. I'm here to recruit someone".

The guard nodded and let the two boys through. Yusei looked around there were rows, after rows, after rows of metal jail like cells…and there were people inside of them.

"What…is this?" Yusei asked in both horror and shock. He looked in one of the cages to see a crying little girl with silver hair and gray eyes playing with a doll.

"This is where they keep the excess low class devils. They are kept here unless someone recruits them as servants." Sairaorg explained. Yusei kept looking at all of them and could tell that by their pleading eyes they were desperate to leave…this place must've been hell.

"How could Sirzechs-Sama allow something like this?" Yusei asked disgusted.

"The Great King Faction wanted for them to be killed. The Maou actually came up with this plan to save their lives but since there isn't that much opposition or money to get them transferred then they practically sit here and rot" Sairaorg answered.

"I'm going to fix this place" Yusei whispered.

Sairaorg smiled at that "I wish you the best and I hope to aid you in your goal" he answered.

"Oh Sairaorg Bael, to what do I owe this honor?" Yusei was taken aback by the man's appearance. He was muscular and bulky, covered in multiple scars and had an eye patch over his right eye with spiky brown hair and a monkey tail.

"Yusei, this is Monk Gyatso, he's the head leader in charge of watching this place. His goal is to raise more money so he can get the devils moved to a better land where they can live normal lives" Sairaorg said.

"It's an honor to meet you" Yusei said bowing to the man.

"I'm no hero or political figure or anything…I'm just trying to help these people but with no money it's seemingly impossible." Monk Gyatso answered with a heavy sigh.

"I'm looking for a knight" Sairaorg said. Monk Gyatso then pulled out a tablet and scrolled through it until his eyes lay on a boy who was the same age as Sairaorg with blonde hair wearing light armor.

"How about this kid?" Monk Gyatso said. "He's new, only been in here for a few weeks. He's a devil with human ancestry and possesses a sacred gear. With no parents or anyone to take care of him he was brought here".

Sairaorg looked at the tablet and smiled. "He would be perfect". The two were then brought to a cell where a boy was sleeping lazily on the bed.

"What do you want old man?" the boy asked with a annoyed sigh.

"Liban Crocell, I have someone who would like to recruit you as a servant. His name is Sairaorg Bael" Monk Gyatso said to the boy kindly.

"Fine, whateves" Liban said standing up. He looked Sairaorg and Yusei up and down. "I accept whoever you are" Liban said not knowing which one of them was Sairaorg.

"You accept that quickly?" Sairaorg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's either join a peerage or rot in this hell hole. Which seems to be the better option to you?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

Sairaorg pulled out a knight evil piece and after saying the chant he acquired his second piece for the day.

"Come on Yusei" Sairaorg said. He then turned to Yusei and was concerned by the look of horror on his face. Sairaorg met Yusei's eyes and was equally as shocked but not surprised by what he saw.

Yusei recognized the boy, the boy who he had just fought a few hours ago. His spiky auburn hair, which now had blood stained on it, and those green eyes, one of his eyes was also swollen now. He was sitting inside one of the cages with a bored expression on his face.

The boy turned and was shocked to see Yusei but he smiled. "Yo Satan-Lucifer what's up" Kaneki, the boy said with a grin.

"Wh-What happened to you?" Yusei asked running towards the cage.

"Well…after losing that fight Kale decided he didn't want me anymore, so I ended up in here" Kaneki said with a grin before yawning. "It's a real bore in here; I was hoping they at least had some games".

Yusei felt tears well up in his eyes, it was his fault he was here, he was the one who had defeated him.

"What's your deal dude?" Kaneki asked with what seemed like a annoyed tone.

"I'm…sorry I did this to you" Yusei said.

Kaneki rolled his eyes "it's not your fault Kale's a dick. Besides, things are pretty ok in here I guess. Three meals, the food pretty nice" he said.

Yusei turned to Sairaorg who had a sad expression on his face. "Yusei, neither of us have a mutation knight, I'm sorry" Sairaorg said, sad for Yusei.

Yusei clenched his fists in anger "I'm going to get you out of here" Yusei said.

"Yeah whatever, don't hurt yourself I guess" Kaneki then let out a loud yawn. "I'm going to sleep" he said before collapsing on the bed in his cell.

Sairaorg and Yusei left, going back to the Gremory resident. "That boy…" Yusei turned to Sairaorg in shock. "He's a were-fox and vampire, I sensed his energy" Sairaorg admitted. "He has human ancestry…probably on his vampire side but his were-fox side was of pure royal wolf blood" Sairaorg explained.

Yusei looked at Sairaorg in confusion. "You could tell all that from his scent?" Yusei asked in confusion.

Sairaorg let out a laugh "My mother was from the Vapula, lion taming family. You learn to sense these things" Sairaorg said with a smile. "Well thanks for humoring me" he said.

"Yusei?" the two turned around to see Rias angrily running towards them. "How could you just leave" Rias hit Yusei on top of his head.

"Ouch Rias, that's not cool" Yusei said.

"Where were you anyways? And why do you have an unconscious boy in your arms?" Rias asked.

Sairaorg smiled at his cousin "this is my new Knight, Liban Crocell" Sairaorg said motioning towards the unconscious boy.

Rias's face fumed up "you have a new knight…where did you even find him?" Rias asked.

"At the compound" Sairaorg answered.

Rias's face turned serious as she glared at Sairaorg. "I don't want you taking Yusei to such places" Rias said grabbing Yusei's arm. "Come on Yusei, it's time to sleep" Rias said in a neutral and emotionless tone. Yusei was confused but followed her inside the house, Rias then closed the door on Sairaorg.

"Rias…what's wrong?" Yusei asked.

Rias wrapped her arms around Yusei to his confusion. "I'm sorry…you had to see such place. That place is bad and I hope you don't go there ever again" Rias said. Yusei hugged her back confused by her serious attitude. Rias then let him go and her bright smile was back on her face "now let's go to bed" she said.

 **~Dream~**

Yusei was in his bed asleep and the next second he woke up in a forest with a girl with long black hair and violet eyes wearing a Lolita standing right beside him. "What is this place?" Yusei asked a bit annoyed.

"This is the Spirit World, it exists on a different plane of existence parallel to Heaven and the Underworld" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Yusei said, he remembered this girl in another dream, multiple dreams actually.

"I am Ophis" she said.

"I don't believe you, there's no way you're the dragon God" Yusei said firmly. The girl turned to Yusei.

"My name is Ophis, and I am the Dragon God" she said. Her feet then lifted into the air as she started to levitate. "Come, there is one you must meet" she said.

"Who?" Yusei asked running after her, he couldn't fly yet so all he had to rely on was chasing after the girl who called herself Ophis.

"You need to meet the true spirit" she said.

~Present~

"Yusei…Yusei…Yusei WAKE UP"

Yusei opened his eyes and angrily glared at his sister. "Why did you wake me up?" Yusei asked frustrated.

"It's Sona…someone broke into her house" Rias said.

 **~A Few Minutes Ago~**

"Sona-Sama" Sona looked up to see her butler.

"Yeah…what is it?" Sona asked looking away from her book.

"Someone broke into your territory. We have reasons to believe them to be a grim reaper and both your parents left for the night. The intruder already knocked out three guards" the butler said.

Sona wasted no time and quickly left her mansion. She could hear where all the commotion was coming from and she arrived in front of a giant locked building where someone was angrily trying to break through it with a scythe.

Sona looked around and what she saw was multiple of her family servants and guards knocked out. Sona angrily looked up at the girl. "And what do you think you're doing?" Sona asked. "That's my family vault; do you honestly think I'm going to allow you to come in there?"

The person angrily turned around and glared at Sona, all Sona could see was a skull mask but the person was about the same height as Sona. The person wasted no time and charged Sona with her scythe. "Die"

"They're fast" Sona said moving out of the way of the strike. Sona then created a shield of ice and blocked another cut before it could make contact with her.

Sona then started shooting blasts of water at the person. The person quickly dodged all the attacked.

 **[Water Dragon]** Sona created a giant dragon of water in her hands and thrust it at them and the water dragon made contacts and pushed them to the ground.

The person quickly got up a ring of fire forming around her. "You think that was enough to defeat me?" a deep voice said.

 **[Power of Destruction]** a tiny blast of black and crimson energy shot at the thief causing them to fly into the vault and bust the doors wide open.

Sona angrily turned to see Rias and Yusei standing there. "We're here to help you Sona" Rias said.

"You just helped the THIEF break into my family vault you idiot" Sona said angrily.

"I was just trying to help" Rias said with her head down.

"And you" Sona said pointing to Yusei. "We are starting your magic training tomorrow; this is no time to be worrying about a thief. GO TO BED" Sona said.

"With pleasure" Yusei said back he then opened a magic sigil to be teleported back into his home.

Sona and Rias turned towards the vault and were surprised to see three identical people all with scythes in their hands.

"Is this some type of shadow clone technique?" Sona asked in confusion.

"Come on Sona, we can beat them" Rias said putting her fists up. Sona sigh and the three reappears charged them.

 **[Power of Destruction]**

"Rias we're not trying to kill them." But it was too late as the blast of red and black energy went hurting towards the three reapers. To Sona's and Rias's surprise the three disappeared into smoke.

"AHHH" the two looked up to see the reaper hurtling rights towards them.

 **[Lightning]** Sona shot a blast of lightning but the thief blocked it with their scythe.

"That's enough out of you" the thief and reaper then went flying right back into the vault.

"G-G-Grayfia-Sama" the two girls said in shock.

"Are you both alright?" Grayfia asked. She had just slapped the thief and they went flying into the vault.

"Yeah, we're fine" Sona said. Grayfia nodded as an aura of magic surrounded her. She then quickly ran into the vault and came out with the thief in her hands. Grayfia took off the mask.

"She's our age?" Sona asked in confusion.

"LET ME GO" the girl screamed trying to break out of Grayfia's grip. Grayfia was also surprised. She was a beautiful looking girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and dark red eyes.

"I have the thief, I will take her to Sirzechs, you two should get back to bed and I'll worry about cleaning up here" Grayfia said.

"Wow Grayfia-Sama is so cool" Rias said in awe. Sona smiled, equally as impressed as Sona but Sona was also confused, why would a girl so young want to break into her family's vault?

* * *

"FASTER YUSEI, FASTER WEEEEEE" Rias shouted. Sona and Rias decided the best way to build Yusei's strength and endurance at the same time was to have him pull a heavy wagon, with both of them on it.

"Yusei…the only way you're going to learn magic is by pushing your body to the limit" Rias explained.

"Rias, I think Yusei needs some motivation" Sona said. Sona then extended her hands and suddenly blasts of lightning started shooting towards Yusei.

"You both are insane" Yusei screamed as he continued running for his life. Sona and Rias laughed as Yusei dodged the lightning blasts while still running at full speed.

* * *

"1-2-1-2-1-2" Yusei continued as he continued to do push-ups. His hair was a mess and he was covered in bruise marks. "These two girls are sadists" Yusei said as he continued to do push-ups with Rias on his back.

'I have to get stronger…I promised to free Kaneki from that prison' Yusei thought with determination as he did more push-ups.

"Sona, we need more weight" Rias shouted. Sona then came back with a boulder and put it on Yusei's back. Sona then jumped on the boulder. Yusei finally couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground.

"You failed" Sona said shocking Yusei with a blast of lightning.

* * *

"They're going to kill me" Yusei said to himself.

"Yusei, you have an opponent on the left and an opponent coming from the right, what are you going to do" Sona said. Rias and Sona then started running towards Yusei both from opposite directions.

Yusei quickly jumped into the air. "WRONG" Sona shouted throwing a blast of lightning at Yusei.

"AHHH"

"If you jump in the air then you leave yourself open for magical attacks unless you're able to block them" Sona said.

"Yes Yusei, even I knew that was a bad move" Rias said.

'I don't want any more training….' Yusei thought to himself.

* * *

"Yusei this is Kyo Dantalion, you remember meeting him at the mall a few days ago?" Rias asked with a smile.

Yusei nodded "good…because today he will be your sword instructor" Sona said.

"Wait…what about Souji-Sama?" Yusei asked.

"He's busy" Rias said with a smile. "It will be good for you to fight someone different, seeing as they will use a different strategy" Rias said.

"Can you stop blabbing Rias or can we start?" Kyo said with a annoyed sigh.

"Dantalion, don't be so rude to me" Rias said angrily.

"Begin" Sona said. Yusei wasted no time and charged Kyo.

'Wow this is sad' Kyo quickly jumped in the air before throwing his foot down on Yusei's head. Yusei then fell back to the ground.

"Wow…that was sad dude" Kyo said.

Yusei quickly rolled over and then brought his sword on Kyo's stomach.

"Wow impressive" Kyo said with a smile looking at the cut on his stomach. "But can you handle this?" A magic sigil appeared in Kyo's hand.

Rias's eyes widened in shock "No Kyo, this is supposed to be a sword fi-"

 **[Dark Lightning]**

"AHHHHHH"

* * *

"I was shocked…beaten multiple times…humiliated…I just want to stay and here and go to sleep" Yusei said with a sigh lowering his head into the hot tub.

Yusei then heard the door open and looked up to see it was Sona and Rias in their bathing suits.

"Training's over" Yusei said plainly giving them both death glares.

"Yusei…I know today hasn't been a nice day for you but you have gotten a little bit stronger…and we still have to do your magic training" Sona said calmly.

"And this hot tub will help you" Rias said with a smile jumping in and splashing water on Yusei's face. "Hold your hands out" Rias commanded holding hers out.

"Rias…I don't want-"a ball of lightning then formed in Sona's hand and Yusei complied putting both his hands in front of him.

"Now…concentrate energy" Rias said. Yusei closed his eyes and imagined energy forming in his hands but nothing happened. After a few minutes nothing happened and Yusei opened his eyes.

"Why is it not working?" Rias asked.

"Most devils are able to conjure magic easily, why is it so hard for you?" Sona asked.

"Because you both are doing it wrong" the three children turned to the door to see a smiling Lord Gremory. "You forget Yusei is part human, things that work for pure blooded devils won't work for him" Lord Gremory explained. "Focus the magic to your palm and then give it a physical form as a ball of magic".

Yusei nodded before closing his eyes, it was hard for him to concentrate with Rias shouting "you can do it" but Yusei blocked out her yelling and concentrated on creating the ball.

Yusei kept his eyes closed but nothing was happening and after two minutes Lord Gremory decided to try another tactic.

"Think of the Strongest Being in the Universe" Lord Gremory said with a smirk. 'Child will probably think of me. Such a cute innocent kid'.

Yusei had gotten into manga ever since he came to the Underworld and he knew one who he had on his mind for the longest time. "Goku" Yusei said as a grin spread across his face.

"Ok…besides Goku…name the second strongest" Lord Gremory said trying to fix his pride.

"Vegeta?" Lord Gremory did a face fault collapsing to the ground. "Third and say someone that's real" Lord Gremory said ticked off.

"…Sirzechs…"

"YOU SAID SIRZECHS BEFORE ME?" Lord Gremory shouted.

"Dad calm down" Rias said tugging on her father's arm.

Suddenly a black ball of energy started to form in Yusei's hand. Lord Gremory and Rias looked in shock as it formed into a black sphere.

"A…sphere?" Rias asked in confusion.

Lord Gremory looked at the sphere in both shock and astonishment "the Power of Unholy Darkness…the Devil God's Satan strongest ability" Lord Gremory said in shock as he stared at the sphere of black energy.

The two kids looked at Lord Gremory in shock. "Do you kids know what angels and fallen angels use as their primary weapon?" he asked.

Rias and Yusei looked at each other. "Angels use Light weapons right?" Rias said.

"They can create weapons out of light" Sona said.

"And fallen angels too" Yusei added.

"Right" Lord Gremory confirmed. "Now the Devil God Satan and his blood line used just the opposite, they use Unholy or Dark light."

"Dark Light?" Rias asked.

Lord Gremory nodded his head and smiled. "It's one of the greatest devil ability. The ability to create objects out of Unholy Dark light, it's very fatal to our natural enemies the angels and fallen angels which is why it's one of the strongest abilities. And Yusei, you possess it" Lord Gremory said with pride towards his adoptive son.

"Great…" Yusei said, he was glad but felt a little sad. Now he possessed something that would make him an even bigger prize but now he had something he could use.

'Kaneki…I promise to free you from that place' Yusei thought with a smile. Yusei then thought of Kale and the other King Faction kids that made fun of him and Sairaorg yesterday, he then thought of what he did to Kuisha "and Kale...I promise I'll defeat you'


	4. Life 4 The Rating Game School

A/N: A few months after Life 3

Life 4 The Rating Game School

"How about her, she's from the house of Eligos, she's strong, capable, and she's pretty beautiful" Dante said with a grin.

Yusei looked at her picture and let out a sigh. "No thanks"

Dante looked at Yusei and shut off the computer screen. "What's the matter with you boy? You just received your evil pieces yesterday; most kids your age would be excited about this."

"Nothing…it's just, I was hoping to have someone in my peerage…but I don't have the power for them. I just needed a mutation piece.

 **~Flashback: Yesterday~**

"Rias…Venelana-Sama…Lord Gremory?" Ichiro shouted as he entered the front door of the mansion.

"When are you going to start calling me mom?" Ichiro entered the living room to see Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, and Venelana standing over a crying Rias.

"Rias…what's wrong?" Yusei asked with concern running to his older step sister.

"I'm sorry Rias…but that's just the way it is" Lord Gremory said.

"What's going on?"

"Why?" Rias said through chocked tears.

"Why what?" Yusei asked.

"If you love a girl…why would you ever do this to her?" Rias then held up a picture diagram of a man and woman being intimate…

"Oh my" Venelana said quickly grabbing Yusei and embracing him in a hug away from the picture.

"Rias…that's how babies are born" Venelana said with a smile.

"NOOOO IT CAN'T BE TRUE. BABIES ARE BEAUTIFUL AND PURE…THEY CAN'T BE BORN FROM THAT" Rias screamed running to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Rias sweetie…come back" Venelana shouted chasing after her daughter.

Lord Gremory then let out a sigh. "That girl just lost her innocence in twenty seconds".

"I guess a picture wasn't the best way to tell her" Sirzechs said. The two men then looked at each other and laughed at Rias's crushed innocence.

"So why are you here Sirzechs-Sama?" Yusei asked with a smile.

"When are you going to start calling me Onee-San?" Sirzechs asked playfully.

Yusei's cheeks then turned red "it would be a bit awkward…" Yusei said.

Sirzechs laughed before pulling out a metal box, he opened it to reveal black chess pieces.

'Are those…unused evil pieces?' Yusei thought with a smile.

"Yusei, how do you plan to repopulate your clan?" Lord Gremory asked.

"By…using my evil pieces to reincarnate other beings into devils so they inherit my name" Yusei answered calmly.

"Yes but…what about your blood?" Lord Gremory asked. Yusei raised an eye brow nervously knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. "You do want blood relatives so you can have children that will inherit your powers right?"

"Yeah but…I don't really even know my power yet" Yusei replied.

"Well when you do…you will want children so they can pass on your family's techniques. This is the sure fire way to keep your clan's powers alive." Sirzechs explained.

"Boy, do you know what a harem is?" Lord Gremory asked bluntly.

"No…" Yusei said innocently. The two men then smirked at Yusei ready to crush his innocent just like they did Rias.

.

.

.

.

"I'm never going to let you talk to another boy again Rias" Yusei said with comical tears in his eyes.

"Promise me, you will never do those things to a girl" Rias said with comical tears falling from her eyes. The three adults simply watched the two children huddle together embracing each other in a hug.

A bead of sweat fell off the three adult's foreheads as they waited a couple of minutes for the two children to get over it.

"Yusei…I would like to present you your new evil pieces" Sirzechs said showing the boy the metal box.

Yusei smiled and excitedly picked up one of the evil pieces, the knight piece. 'All I need is a mutation knight piece and I'll be able to free Kaneki'. It was black and it had no glowing energy around it meaning it hasn't even been activated yet.

"I already have my evil pieces ready for me. But I'm not allowed to use them yet" Rias explained.

"Now, put your hands out and transfer your demonic energy to the pieces" Sirzechs said holding the box in front of Yusei.

Yusei looked around at all the smiling faces and decided to comply. Yusei closed his eyes and focused magic energy into the evil pieces. He didn't have a lot but he had enough.

"Well I think that's all it takes" Sirzechs said with a smile. He turned to his parents but was surprised by the looks of horrors. Sirzechs quickly turned to Yusei to see him bleeding out of his mouth and eyes.

"Yusei what's wrong?" Rias asked running to her adoptive brother. Yusei then collapsed to the ground in front of everyone.

.

.

.

Yusei opened his eyes and realized he was in a hospital room lying on the bed. Yusei let out a groan before turning to a chair to see Rias sleeping peacefully.

"She didn't want to leave you alone" Sirzechs said with a smile. "Glad you're ok".

"What…happened Sirzechs?" Yusei asked letting out a groan of pain.

Sirzechs chuckled before holding out the metal box of evil pieces. "For some reason your body acted…differently to them". Yusei looked at the pieces to see they were a glowing red and black color.

"Most evil pieces only glow one color, this is very rare" Sirzechs said with a smile.

Yusei excitedly picked up his knight pieces. "Are any of my knight pieces mutation?" Yusei asked.

Sirzechs looked at Yusei "no…but you do have a whole set of mutation pawns and even a mutation queen"

"Woah those are the hardest ones" Rias said excitedly waking up from her nap. "Is Yusei-Chan really that strong?"

Yusei angrily tossed the knight piece to the wall to the shock of the two Gremory devils. "I made a promise to free him…I just needed a mutation knight"

 **~Present~**

"Yusei…" Dante looked at his former master's son with a sad expression. "The mutation pieces aren't chosen at random. They were given to each person for a reason; you can't will a mutation piece to yourself. You'll just have to wait"

"Ok" Yusei said. He then grabbed his bag. "Lady Venelana and Lord Gremory wanted me to meet them at the mansion. They said there's someone for me to meet"

Dante then snickered to the confusion of Yusei "have fun" he said. Yusei nodded and disappeared in a magic sigil.

 **~Later~**

Yusei let out a bored sigh, he had just finished up another interview with a heiress and he was tired. Yusei sat on the couch, exhausted and tired. He had finished an interview with yet another clan heiress and he was sick of talking to all the people. "Why does Lord Gremory want me to talk to all these girls?" Yusei asked with a sigh.

"He's not very bright" Sona said plainly.

"Don't be so rude sweetie" Lady Sitri said scolding her daughter.

'I can't believe they're trying to pawn off my sweet little brother' Rias said angrily with her arms crossed.

"Isn't your boy attending the Rating Game School with our daughters?" Lord Sitri said flashing Yusei a small smile.

He was a man that looked to be in his early 20s with long black hair, he would look like he was in his early teens if it wasn't for the goatee he had that matches Lord Gremory's.

"Yes, he starts today" Lord Gremory said smiling at Yusei. Yusei was glad that the family he got stuck with actually cared about other people and their servants. Most devils were too stuck up and looked down upon someone like Yusei who is considered an extra demon.

The two biggest exceptions were the Gremory and Sitri family. Yusei had learned a lot in this week living with the Gremory's. Sona made sure he learned who the top three in the Rating Games were, how her family was famous for their advanced hospitals, and how Gremory's were famous for their powerful demonic energy even without the Power of Destruction.

"Rias, did you explain the Arcade Games to Yusei?" Sona asked her best friend.

"Oh right…I forgot" Rias said putting her hands on her head.

Sona's face turned red as she glared at Rias. "How could you forget to explain one of the MOST IMPORTANT THINGS ABOUT A RATING GAME SCHOOL TO HIM YOU IDIOT" Sona screamed angrily.

"Sweetie calm down" Lady Sitri said with a laugh. She was a woman who looked the same age as Venelana with long pink hair and a blue eyes, it was obvious Serafall got her cheery personality from her…sadly it skipped Sona.

"Owwie, I'm sorry I forgot because we spent the week training" Rias said with a sad expression.

Yusei smiled at the two. He had spent the whole week going over basic hand to hand combat abilities with Rias. They were basic but they would allow him to defend himself a little…Lord Gremory said he should wait before going to magic.

"Well since, we're here, how about you teach him sweet heart?" Lord Sitri said with a smile.

Sona then cleared her throat "Arcade Games, are challenges that we young devils have to engage in. We either fight against other pure blooded devils or survive obstacle courses filled with monsters as a way to gain popularity and to raise your class score." Sona explained.

Really?" Yusei asked kind of nervous. Sona and Rias were both power houses…without any magic Yusei felt like he would just be insignificant and weak.

"Unlike a normal school the Rating Game School is used as a way to teach you younger devils what Rating Games feel like and to gain you respect and popularity among us older devils while you're still young" Lord Sitri explained.

"Do you think that you have what it takes?" Lord Gremory asked with a smile.

"Yes" Yusei said without hesitation.

"Well, you four should start heading off to school now" Venelana said with a smile.

"Oh right, Yusei" Lord Gremory said catching the young boy's attention. "There's someone we would like for you to walk with" the front door opened and inside came a small girl with long shiny blonde hair, and platinum colored eyes. She was wearing a very noble looking silver and red dress and had glasses on her face.

Sona and Rias both raised their eyebrows suspiciously at Lord Gremory who let out a nervous laugh. "This is Seekvaira Agares; she is the younger twin sister of your friend Marcellus" Lord Gremory introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Yusei Satan Lucifer, I heard a lot of stories about your father" she said bowing.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too" Yusei said bowing back. He was the only one of the two children who didn't understand the set up but he thought the new girl looked very pretty.

"Rias, Sona, you two should start heading to school" Lord Gremory and Sitri said in unison.

"I want to stay and watch the show" Rias said crossing her arms stubbornly. 'They're trying to pawn off my Yusei to some random…I'm too old to know that word'.

"Now Rias" Lord Gremory and Venelana said in unison glaring at their daughter.

"Fine" Rias said with a annoyed sigh, she then grab Sona's hand and the two ran out of the house and started making their way towards the Rating Game school. "SEE YOU LATER YUSEI and be careful" Rias said before leaving.

Seekvaira looked Yusei up and down. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a pair of black jeans, red gym shoes, and the white, blue, and green ear flap hat (that resembles Yukine's from Noragami).

He looked like a normal human kid. "We were hoping you would like to pursue a relationship with Seekvaira here" Lord Gremory said with a nervous laugh causing Venelana to shoot him a small glare.

"Sure" Yusei said with a smile.

"Really?" the four said in unison.

"Yeah, I want to have a lot of friends. I'm ok with Seekvaira being one of them" Yusei said with a smile.

"That's not exactly what we-"Lord Gremory was cut off by Venelana putting her hand over his mouth.

"That's great…we hope you guys have a lot of fun together" Venelana said. "Well off to school" she said to the two kids.

"Can't we just use a magic portal?" Yusei asked wondering why Rias and Sona didn't use one.

"Nope" Venelana said with a smile. "The school is the one place that's enhanced so you can only use magic if the teachers and instructors allow it so sorry you guys will have to stick to walking".

"Great, shall we leave together Yusei?" Seekvaira asked him with a small smile. Yusei nodded and the two left out together.

After the two left Lord and Lady Sitri, and Venelana glared at Lord Gremory. "What?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Real subtle" Lord Sitri said with a sigh.

"We don't want to rush things on him, we need for him to want to make the decision on his own" Venelana said with a unusual serious expression.

"I know it's just…" Lord Gremory let out a sigh. "If his power matches his dad he's nothing but a prize for every daughter around his age. Other families will go to extremely great lengths in order to have him. I would rather he be married to one who is close to both our families so we can know there's no ulterior motives for wanting him".

"I know…but it's best we not force the boy. We should let him make friends and see how things go" Lady Sitri said.

 **[Yusei and Seekvaria]**

"So what are your hobbies?" Yusei asked. The two were walking in complete silence so Yusei thought it was best to make conversation. Yusei didn't understand why but instead of the glares he usually received from strangers he was now getting smirks and smiles of approval.

"I like anime…my favorite is Dragon Ball Z and Code Geass".

"I like dragon ball Z, I like when Goku defeated Freiza by turning into a Super Saiyan" Yusei then mimicked his scream by shouting and pretending energy was surrounding around him. Seekvaira started giggling at his cute expression.

'I can't believe there's another noble as nice as Rias and Sona' Yusei thought happily as the two continued walking.

"Come on we're going to be late if we don't-"Yusei stopped dead in his track by bumping into another person causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" the person said angrily before grabbing Yusei by the collar of his shirt. "You think that was cool?" he asked angrily as sparks of yellow lightning began dancing around him.

"Kale, let him go" Seekvaira said angrily as she grabbed the boy's arm.

"Alright, anything for my future bride" he said with a cruel laugh throwing Yusei on the ground.

"Yusei are you ok?" Seekvaira asked nervously helping him off the floor. She then turned back to the boy in front of her and glared angrily at the boy in front of her. He had spiky black hair and gray colored eyes and had a disgusting smirk on his face.

"What did you do that for?" Yusei asked standing up and looking at the boy in confusion.

"Because I hate when trash touches me…makes me want to burn it" the boy said with a grin as a fire ball formed in his hands.

"Go away" Seekvaira said angrily standing in front of Yusei.

Kale glared at her, the cruel smirk not leaving his face he then laughed before walking away. "Who is that?" Yusei asked.

"His name is Kale Belphegor, he's a sadistic jerk that thinks because his brother is the 2nd ranked in the Rating Game that he's special" Seekvaira said crossing her arms.

"Never mind him…we should get to class" she said. Yusei then followed her rest of the way to the Rating Game School.

He followed Seekvaira to their class. "Wow…" Yusei said out loud looking at all the students. There were about forty to fifty young pure blood devils.

"Hey Yusei" Yusei and Seekvaira turned to see Kyo Dantalion and Marcellus Agares.

"Hey Sis" Marcellus said with a smile playfully rubbing his sister's hair.

"Hi" Seekvaira said meekly.

"So you two…are on a date or something?" Kyo asked causing Marcellus to glare at Yusei.

"No we were just walking" Yusei and Seekvaira said in unison their faces turning bright red.

"Hey Yusei" Rias said cheerfully skipping happily toward Yusei with Sona following slowly behind. Rias glared at Seekvaira and grabbed Yusei and wrapped her arms around him.

"Glad to see you're still the bubble headed princess" Kyo teased causing Rias to step on his foot.

"Glad to see you made it safely" Sona said. Yusei was confused about why she said that but then Yusei realized the other students were watching him and some were whispering.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, I heard his parents were assassinated"

"Yeah, they were killed by a super strong devil."

"His dad was an Old Faction devil…it doesn't matter"

"My parents weren't assassinated" Yusei shouted angrily. "They were killed in an accident". He was angry that someone would spread these lies about his parents.

"Freak" he heard someone whisper.

"Don't call him that" Rias shouted.

"Hey Rias" the crimson haired girl turned around to see her cousin, Sairaorg Bael smiling at her.

"Hi Sairaorg" she said happily waving to him.

"You guys should just calm down. Let them make their jokes but that won't stop us from being the strongest devils ever" Sairaorg said with a smile.

The door then opened and everyone looked at the door to see…him walk in.

"Who is that?" Yusei asked. He didn't know why but Rias's heart started to beat while she was still embracing him in a hug, Sona and Seekvaira still looked like they were in a daze. "What's going-"

"Screw it Yusei, once he enters the room you became a shadow" Kyo said crossing his arms.

"Who is he?" Yusei asked.

"Hot" some girl said.

"The strongest devil of our age group".

"A genius" Sona said. Yusei stared the boy up and down; he had spiky red hair and red eyes, he was handsome, really handsome-the evidence being Rias's beating chest. He was wearing a ripped white tank top with a red under shirt, and black jeans. He looked like a young fashion model.

"WHO IS HE" Yusei whined tired of everyone staring at the kid. He didn't understand it but he didn't like him.

"Finn Belial" Rias said some drool falling from her mouth.

'Aren't we too young to be thinking like this?' Yusei thought as he watched the girls moan and call his name out.

Finn smiled at Rias causing her heart to stop. "Omg he's coming our way" Rias cried out. 'Ok don't act like an idiot…don't act like an idiot' Finn then stopped right in front of the group and smiled. "Do you like Japan?" Rias asked with a nervous smile.

"What?" he asked her confused.

'Dang it…I screw up' Rias sulked to herself.

Finn smiled at Yusei as he looked him up and down. "You must be the great Yusei Satan Lucifer, my name is Finn Belial, younger cousin of the famous Diehauser Belial, second in line to inherit the clan" Finn said with a smile. "I heard many stories of your father, Levi Satan Lucifer and I'm excited about what you can tell me. I'm sure you know a lot of his interesting stories".

"Yusei" Rias said shaking his head. "Shake Finn's hand" Rias said. Yusei complied and nervously grabbed Finn's hand and shook it up and down.

Finn smiled before walking to his seat where he was instantly swarmed by students. Yusei didn't know why but he stared at the boy who was smiling brightly to all the students that swarmed him. "Yusei what's wrong?" Rias asked Yusei while she shook his body.

"Nothing" Yusei said as he continued to stare at him.

"Aww our little boy is growing up" Kyo said with a smile. "He has his first crush".

"Yusei…I didn't know you were-"

"I'm not" Yusei said glaring at Kyo who started cracking up.

"I mean, his cousin is the Emperor of the Rating game, his family is rich and Finn's also good looking, talented, and a master of his clan's Worthlessness ability" Marcellus explained.

"I do not-" Yusei said.

"I mean we are devils…so even if you go in that direction we won't care. But if you plan on repopulating your race you'll have to do it with girls too" Kyo asked with a smirk.

"I mean…you were staring into his eyes" Sona said with a small smile.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM" Yusei shouted his face turning red.

.

.

.

.

"For future references don't shout that to the entire class" Kyo said with a laugh. All eyes were on the blushing Yusei who was trying to look away.

"Good evening class" everyone turned to see the teacher, everyone easily recognized her as Grayfia, the Silver haired Queen of Annihilation. They knew not to mess with her and that in here…or basically everywhere…her word was law to the young devils.

"We have a new student for today, give it up for Yusei Satan Lucifer" she said. The class was silent and a lot of people were glaring at Yusei.

"THIS IS A OUTRAGE" someone shouted.

"Take your seats" Grayfia said everyone raced to get seats next to their friends, or the most popular kid in class aka Finn Belial.

"First we have some special announcements from a special guest…Lord Sirzechs Lucifer" the teacher said. The kids watched in awe and shock as a crimson red sigil appeared in the room and out stepped one of the four great Maou of the Underworld. Of course he would be the exception to the magic block on the school.

"Good evening" Sirzechs said bowing to the group.

"HI ONII-SAMA" Rias shouted waving her hands excitedly.

"Hi class" Sirzechs said with an awkward smile trying to remain serious. "First I would like to personally congratulate you all for making it to this school this semester. For you to be here you had to prove you were the top of your generation and you possessed the skill necessary to be here" Sirzechs said. "When you all mature we will officially begin the special, Arcadian Challenge where a group of you will prove to be the best of your generation" Sirzechs explained.

"What's the Arcadian Challenge?" some random kid asked to the relief of Yusei. He was glad that he wasn't the only confused one in the room.

"The Arcadian Challenge is a special game played in a forest area like in a traditional Rating Game. The goal is to use magic to find the most flags before the other teams do. It's a basic version of the scrambled flag game except instead of a peerage you play with only your queen including another servant and all of your parents will be watching. The winning team gets a special prize and respect for their families for being the best working team in their generation" Sirzechs explained. Some of the kids were amazed at the thought of bringing their family respect and others wondered what the reward would be.

"Are there any more questions for Sirzechs?" the teacher, Grayfia asked.

Most of the kids were too afraid or timid to speak to the Great Maou but one fearless hand went up. "Yes, Kale Belphegor" Sirzechs said with a smile.

He stood up bravely in front of the whole class and began to speak. "I would first like to express my disgust to everything you just said about this school considering there's a low level in this very room".

Some of the kids were shocked, some were amazed at his bravery, and others thought he was about to die but Sirzechs just smiled. "Whatever do you mean?" Sirzechs asked with an innocent looking smile.

"This school is built on traditions and values passed down from our parents from their parents, from their parents. This school is a pure blooded high class devil Rating Game School. The fact that you allowed a non-pure blood, let alone a low class devil that doesn't even know whether or not he will even get evil pieces into this school just says we might as well throw these traditions down the drain".

"WHY YOU-" Rias said about to attack him when he was stopped by Sirzechs who simply smile.

"It's bad enough we got to share this class with Sairaorg, who can't even use his clan ability let alone a low class impure extra devil" Kale shouted angrily.

Yusei was getting angry, he was about to stand to defend himself and his friend but Sairaorg stopped him.

"Does anyone else agree with Kale Belphegor?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

A girl with long blonde hair and angry looking blue eyes raised her hand. She was Eneely Vassago, heiress to the Vassago clan. "My sister got turned from this school so why is it fair he just gets to come in? This school is to raise us because now is the time we start competing in Rating Games and this school is for those who have proven themselves. Everyone in this class right now is here because of power, intelligence, speed, magic, or some skill that puts them above all other devils of our generation, even heirs and heiresses have been rejected from THIS class due to low power. What makes Yusei so special that he gets to bypass this? This is clear favoritism and I say he be switched to another class" Eneely seethed angrily.

'At least she doesn't hate me for being a hybrid…like him' Yusei then turned to Kale Belphegor, who had a grin on his face and was clapping.

"You also forgot the fact that he's from two Extra Demon Households…and a hybrid"

 **[SHUT UP KALE]** Sona and Rias shouted in anger.

Yusei was fully aware that only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank were allowed attending the Rating Game School. Though Yusei had took the Mid-class devil exam and Sirzechs anointed him a high-class devil many of the other students saw him as nothing more than devil with a privileged rank. This was due to the fact that devils from the Old Satan Faction Clans and those of the current government not having a good relationship ever since the civil war between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti-Satan Faction.

"Sirzechs-Sama, Grayfia-Sama, if I may" Sona said raising her hand.

"At least we won't have to do work" Kyo said with a yawn from the back of the class.

"You may continue Sona" Grayfia said.

Sona then stood up "What you forget Eneely is unlike you, he had to TAKE exams to become a high-class devil. You're only a high-class devil because you inherited your family clan's ability. So don't pretend like you're stronger than anyone here. Even Marcellus, could defeat you" Sona said glaring at Eneely.

"Hey…that's not cool Sona" Marcellus said a little angrily.

"You also forget that he has eight mutation pawns and a mutation queen also. How many mutation pieces do you possess Eneely?" Finn asked with a grin.

You could practically see steam coming from the girl's ears. "Except I proved myself by defeating another young devil trying to get into the school. YUSEI SHOULD HAVE TO DO THE SAME"

"That's enough" Sirzechs said with a sigh raising his hand. "I thought you guys would come to some kind of mutual understanding but it seems you all want to be children" Sirzechs said annoyed. "Levi Satan Lucifer was a hero in our society. During the Great War he helped defeat the great Gadreel, the fallen angel General and took his eye. He is also the one who stopped the Civil War by stopping his own father, Rizevim Lucifer. We owe soldiers like him a lot." Sirzechs explained. "If his son has any power like him, he could prove to be a great ally, so I think it's the right move allowing someone with so much potential to attend this Rating Game School. Don't you think?"

Yusei noticed that now he wasn't just getting looks of anger and hatred but also looks from people who were wondering if he would be a good challenge, especially from Finn Belial.

"Well, I guess if that's the only question then I'll be returning to work. Remember to train hard for you are the next generation of our society and always do your best" Sirzechs then flashed Rias and Yusei a smile before disappearing into the magic sigil.

'Did you really have to go overboard' Grayfia said with a sigh noticing all the kids' giving Yusei attention now some were probably preparing to ask him for a fight. "Today I want to discuss various types of Youkais and familiars for our trip in the familiar forest in two weeks" Grayfia said.

The kids perked up excitedly at this. Some would be looking for those that could fight, others wanted birds, fish, turtles, and there were also kids who wanted familiars for other benefits…

"I want one with big boobs and a hot body" Kyo said with a grin.

"Must you act so indecent?" Sona asked with a sigh.

"Hey, the body wants, what the body-"

"Pay attention" Grayfia said hitting Kyo on the back of the head.

"As you know familiars are used to preform various tasks like aiding in combat, gathering information, tracking, and can even be used as bargaining chips for trading" Grayfia explained. "As young devils it's important for you to pick ones that has these basic requirements and can be helpful in your careers".

After going over various types of youkais, the type of food they eat, and the tasks they would be useful for she released the class for the day.

"You guys want to go to Akuma-naldo for lunch? We still have a couple of hours before we have to go home" Rias asked her friends with a smile.

"Sorry but I'm going to go home and train".

"Sairaorg all you do is train, train, train, have fun for a change" Rias whined. Sairaorg simply smiled at her.

"See you later Rias and Yusei" he said walking away.

"Sorry but I have a meeting with my parents about some dumb ass marriage they're trying to put me through" Kyo said bitterly.

Rias turned to him with a sad expression "I'm so sorry Kyo" Rias said embracing him in the hug.

"It's no problem, all I have to do is tell them I don't want to and they'll look for someone else. I mean it's not like it's a necessity that I marry considering my family is rich and populated. And besides as long as the girl's hot I don't care".

*WHACK* "Shallow idiot" Rias said angrily.

"See you Gremory" Kyo said rubbing his head and walking away. Marcellus and Seekvaira left, having to go home only leaving Rias, Yusei, and Sona.

"SONA PWEASE" Rias cried grabbing onto Sona's leg.

"I have to go home and prepare for the trip tomorrow Rias" Sona said angrily. "Besides there this new book I want to read".

"You're worse than Sairaorg PWEASE" Rias said with a puppy dog face.

"Bye Rias" Sona said for the final time releasing Rias, she then ran off away from the Gremory heiress.

Sirzechs simply smiled at all of the things Kale was saying but looked at Yusei the whole time. "Finished?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes" Kale said with a smirk. Yusei looked around the class to see that some of the kids were siding with Kale and others started to glare at Yusei with anger at the clear favoritism.

He could already imagine what they were thinking "He's only here because he became a Gremory".

"Guess that only leaves me and you Yusei" Rias said with a cheery smile embracing him in a hug. "They're all losers so let's forget about them".

Yusei smiled before nodding at his step sister. "May I join you two?" the two turned around to see Finn standing there with a smile on his face.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN" Rias said with a happy smile. 'He wants to go on a date with me' she thought excitedly. Rias then led the two to the burger placed and the three took a seat at a table.

"So…why are you being so friendly with me?" Yusei finally mustered up the courage to ask, most of the students despised him and someone from the King Faction was being friendly with him.

"Well personally, I find you interesting and I see no reason to hate you. No matter what your grandfather or families did your father is a war hero of our society and fought to protect the civilization the Maou built up" Finn explained. "Although, my clan, the Belial has been known for being kinder exactly like the Gremory, Sitri, and Agares clans" Finn explained.

"I heard you were so strong that you received your evil pieces when you were only five years old" Rias said with an excited smile.

Finn nodded. "Of course, controlling my clan's technique always came easy to me" Finn said with a smile.

'He's nice and he's paying for our lunches. Maybe there are nicer kids in the King Faction' Yusei thought with a smile.

"I already have my queen and I have an interview tomorrow morning for my rook position" Finn said causing Yusei to look at him in shock.

"Why would you waste a queen so quickly? Isn't that the piece you should save for last?" Yusei asked. "What…" Yusei said noticing the look he was getting from Rias and Finn.

"Yusei, you're supposed to use your queen piece first above all others" Rias explained with a smile.

"What? Why?"

"The Queen is the jack-of-all trade. The queen possesses the strength of the rook, the speed of a knight, and magic of a bishop. This is the most powerful piece but besides that the political reason you use your queen first is because they are to act as your political advisor and right hand. This is important because they will help pave the way for you choosing your other pieces and they are used for training the other members above all things" Finn explained.

"So who is your queen?" Yusei asked.

And right on cue a girl with forest green hair tied up with two black ribbons, and sparkling sky blue eyes wearing a strapless black and white dress walked into the room. She was beautiful, people from others booths even started to look at her.

"Finn I'm glad to see you're ok" she said walking over to their booth and taking a seat. It was obvious she was a couple of years older than Rias evidence being her already maturing body and her mature face.

Yusei could sense energy; it was arguably his strongest point. Even able to sense people like Lord Gremory's, a powerful devil who learned to hide it but he could barely feel this girl's energy. 'This can't be his queen'.

"Rias, Yusei, I would like to introduce you people to my queen, Fay" Finn introduce with a smile. "Fay, these are two students that attend my Rating Game School; this is Rias Gremory and Yusei Satan Lucifer".

"Oh, it's a pleasure. Finn has told me a lot about you Rias" she said with a small smile.

"Well…she is one of the strongest classmates and she has strong demonic energy?" Finn said with a red face.

"If she's your queen…why does she have such low demonic energy?" Yusei accidently blurted out causing Rias to send him a small glare.

"Yusei, don't be so rude" Rias said firmly. She was glad Yusei was coming out of his shell…especially to one of the nicest student but she didn't want him to be a jerk.

"Sorry" Yusei said bowing his head; he didn't mean to be so rude to two people who were so nice.

"Oh its fine…I get that all the time" Fay said with a smile. Yusei didn't know why but her energy also felt clearer and unnaturally pure for a devil.

Finn then smiled at his queen "she's a fairy, her energy is naturally hidden, it was a basic technique for their race used to avoid detection" Finn explained.

"A fairy? Wow, I never met a real one" Rias said excitedly. "Can you show me your wings?"

"I would but…most of the older devils dislike when I show them in public" Fay said with a small nervous laugh.

'My dad met the Fairy King Oberon once" Yusei thought as he picked up his drink and started to drink.

"Her father is the Fairy King Oberon"

*COUGH* *COUGH* Yusei started to choke on his drink causing the other three to look at him with concern. "Yusei are you ok?" Rias asked.

"Her father is who?" Yusei asked with a shocked expression. Yusei then started to recognize her; she was the girl at his parents' memorial a few months ago, the girl who called King Oberon "daddy".

"Oh yes, my father is Oberon, King of the Ancient Fairies." Fay said with a smile.

"He's the one who tamed the Black dragon and turned him into his servant. Your father and my father almost defeated Sirzechs in a friendly fight. They were almost on par with a Great Satan. Your father saved the fairy kingdom" Yusei said excitedly.

"Thanks, my father has done a lot of amazing things" Fay said with a small smile.

"So why did you decide to become a devil servant?" Rias asked her suspiciously staring into her beautiful sparkling, blue eyes.

"Well…my father wanted me to become the general of the Valkyries but I-"

"You're father wanted you to become the general to the strongest demigods in history but you passed that up?"

"Yusei" Rias said shooting him an angry looked.

"Sorry" Yusei said putting his head down.

"So my father wanted me to become general of the Valkyries but if I did that then I wouldn't be allowed to come back to the Underworld or to Earth and I would have to live in Valhalla. But, I didn't want to be confined to one world" Fay answered.

"And then, I met her in the Underworld, trying to find a place to live so I offered a deal. She could live anywhere she wants, do whatever she wants, as long as she becomes a servant. This would also give my family another member and she has access to our immense wealth" Finn said with a smile.

"Aww…I want to find a loyal queen like that" Rias said with a small smile.

"Well enough of that, let's eat" Finn said with a smile.

"Hey Fay, can you take Rias home. I want to talk to Yusei alone" Finn asked with a smile. The four had just finished eating and were prepared to leave when Finn requested a talk with Yusei alone. Yusei and Rias looked up in shock, they didn't know why, what the motive would be or why he would be so interested in Yusei.

"It's ok" Yusei said to Rias who was about to object.

"Alright Yusei, I trust you. If you need me just call" she said giving him a hug. Yusei then smiled as he watched Rias leave with the Fairy Queen following behind.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yusei asked trying to be casual and cool, but it was so hard in front of someone so important and stronger than him.

"Well Yusei, first I want to talk to you about Seekvaira Agares and the plans your Gremory family has set for you".

 **[Sirzechs POV]**

"Did you really have to do that today?" Sirzechs looked up from the bed he was sleeping in to see an angry Grayfia standing over him.

"Do what?" Sirzechs asked innocently with a yawn, she usually didn't object to the things he did so this was a bit of a shock to the Maou.

"You deliberately were trying to put the other students against Yusei" Grayfia said talking about the speech he made about Yusei's potential. In the Underworld of devils, potential didn't mean anything without natural talent.

"Fighting will be good for him, besides I'm going over later to give him his evil pieces" Sirzechs said calmly.

Grayfia looked up in both shock and confusion. "He'll still have to take the middle class test and after he completes it I will anoint him a high class devil but for now I want him to get the feel of the pieces and start looking for a queen, everyone in the school has one".

"I don't like this. People will be angry at the clear favoritism. What if he becomes a target for the King Faction?"

"He'll be fine" Sirzechs said flashing her a small smile. "Besides, he is a descendant of the devil God".

Grayfia bowed understanding what he was saying. "I also found what was missing from the house where Yusei's parents were killed two years ago" Sirzechs instantly shot up with interest as a smile plastered on his face.

He had spent a long time trying to know what was missing. But from looking at all the weapons and magical objects he couldn't find anything, the two of them were mass collectors anything could be gone. "What is it?" Sirzechs asked excitedly.

"He stole the Philosopher Stone" Grayfia said with a serious expression. There was a breach silence in the room until Sirzechs started laughing like a mad man. "This is serious".

"The Philosopher stone…its only ability is to revert rust…or create things made of gold out of midair…it might as well be a mid-class sacred gear I don't see what his goal was. Rizevim must be losing his mind" Sirzechs laughed.

"That ring also has another power…the ability to restore youth" the two turned around in shock but were surprised to see Dante with a grin on his face.

"Why would Rizevim need a thing like that? He's a devil?" Sirzechs asked.

"Unless he was working with another"

"He also stole the Pandora Box" Grayfia said bluntly. There was an intense silence and Sirzechs actually started to shake.

"The Pandora…box" Sirzechs said with shock.

Dante also was in shock that such a valuable thing was stolen. "The box created by Zeus that has the possessors sealed inside of it?"

"Yes, the Possessors who we found and sealed inside…those Possessors" Grayfia said rather bluntly.

Pandora's Box, one of the greatest items created by the God Zeus. In famous lore he gave it to the first woman he created as a gift. The first woman to ever be created by a Greek God was given ownership and responsibility of the Box after her creation and was warned never to open it. However, Zeus' jealous and vengeful wife, Hera, gave the woman the gift of curiosity and the desire to learn about the mysterious and the forbidden. This curiosity eventually led her to unlock the Box and in so doing, unintentionally unleashed chaos into the world.

In order to seal the box it costed one of God's Seraphs, a dragon, and a high class devil. It's one of the few recorded time where the four different factions actually worked together to fix a problem.

Inside the Pandora box contains the spirits who drive humans into chaos by using their bodies as vessels. The God of the bible and Zeus worked together to forge two keys that could be used to make sure the Pandora box never is unsealed again.

"Does he have the keys?" Sirzechs asked Grayfia intensely…if he did the human world could be destroyed in a matter of days.

"Considering the human world is still calm and safe…no" Grayfia said. Sirzechs let out a sigh of relief.

"Try to get the box back…" was all Sirzechs could say. Rizevim worked like a ghost…you only saw him when he wants to be seen. "Try to find the keys".

"As you wish Sirzechs-Sama" Dante said before disappearing in a sigil.

 **[Yusei and Finn]**

"The clans Satan and Lucifer were the two of the top clans in the Underworld. The original Maou Satan and Lucifer were the two who possessed the strongest powers. The Power of Darkness and the Evil Eyes. The Power of Darkness is a ability on par with the Bael Power of Destruction and the Evil Eyes grant the ultimate eye perception. After the Great War with the two Clan Kings Satan and Lucifer dead, the two clans were thrown into Chaos. The two clans denounced themselves from the 72 Pillars and became Extra Demons and sought to overrule the government. So far the clans are said to be extinct with the only surviving members being you and your grandfather".

Yusei had heard about his grandfather, an evil man by the name of Rizevim Lucifer who wants to kill the current government. "What does this have to do with Seekvaira?" Yusei asked innocently.

Finn smiled at his younger, innocent friend. "I'm getting to that part…so with your clans practically extinct the only hope left is that you inherited both the powers from both clans which could be used to help make another clan stronger with the clan…like Lord Gremory marriage to Venelana".

"What does this have to do with Seekvaira?" Yusei asked forcefully this time. She was nice to him and sweet, he couldn't possibly think she would be using him.

"They want you to marry Seekvaira so your kids will have the powers which could be used to increase the strength of the Agares clan" Finn said firmly.

"So…they're using me?" Yusei asked.

Finn smiled "well…they're using you but they want you to make the choice. That's why they want you and Seekvaira to become close friends so you guys will WANT to be together and when the time is right you both can have powerful children".

"Why her?" Yusei asked.

"What do you think would happen if a family like the Dantalion or the Belphegor, families known for extreme racism, got a hold of your supposed powers?" Finn asked.

Yusei was kind of conflicted, everyone believed he possessed such strong and mystical powers but…he was very weak especially for being his father's son. "They would be unstoppable" Yusei said.

"Precisely, this will only further increase the division between the Great King Faction, King Faction, Marquis faction, and the lower devil factions" Finn explained.

'This kind of hurts my head' Yusei thought with a sigh. How much politics could a six year old handle?

"Can you tell me more about Kale Belphegor and…his family?" Yusei asked receiving a smile and nod from Finn.

"The Belphegor is the family with the rank of King, their clan ability is the ability to control the flames of the seven sins" Finn explained.

"Flames of the Seven Sins?" Yusei asked.

"Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust, these seven sins manifests as seven different types of fire with seven different abilities" Finn explained. "They're the reason the Belphegor family is ranked second in the Rating Games" Finn explained. "But, the reason the clan has so much hatred for lower devils is because of their embarrassment from long ago".

"What happened?" Yusei asked wanting to know as much as he could.

"Well apparently the head of the Belphegor, when the evil pieces first started being passed out to only high class devils, recruited a weaker servant from another clan. After she rose to the rank of a high class devil she publicly cursed the Belphegor name and created her own clan as an extra demon. It was the most embarrassing thing the Belphegor family ever saw, the head of the clan loved her too much to punish her so it made the family look weak and they almost got stripped of their King ranking they had worked so hard for during the civil wars" Finn explained.

"Wow…" Yusei said in shock. "Why would she curse the family that gave her a chance and then leave them?" Yusei asked.

"Nobody knows" Finn said shrugging his shoulder. "What I'm trying to tell you is to be careful. If the King Faction learns you possess the same clan abilities that your father did and nobody even knows the powers your mother possessed. You would become a huge prize and they would go to any means necessary to get you into their clans. There's also that Trihexa soul sealed inside of you" Finn answered.

"The what?" Yusei asked.

"A fragment of the Trihexa, apocalyptic beast is inside of you. Didn't Sirzechs-Sama tell you about that?" Finn asked.

"No…not really" Yusei said, he had heard about the Trihexa from Sirzechs, but he didn't know anything about it.

"Well, the Trihexa is the strongest monster in the world said to rival the legendary Great Red. A fragment of its soul is sealed inside of you and it's probably the reason some of the kids dislike you. You should be careful because of that too" Finn answered.

Yusei nodded his head causing Finn to smile. "You're pretty nice for a high class devil".

"Thanks" Finn said with a smile. "From this day forward how about we become rivals?" Finn asked with a competitive smile.

"It's not very fair since you're already stronger than me…and you can nullify all my powers by learning how they work" Yusei said cutting his eyes at his new friend who started to laugh.

"Just promise me you'll train and get stronger so one day we'll be the top two in the Rating Games" Finn said with a smile extending his fist.

Yusei smiled and fist bumped him. "But remember…I don't lose so you'll just have to settle for second place" Finn teased.

"In your dreams" Yusei said with a laugh. The two then left the restaurant and walked their separate paths to their homes.

Yusei started walking through the streets when he heard whimpering behind him. "Who's there?" Yusei said in shock turning around but to his surprise all he saw was a small girl with shoulder length silver hair and icy blue eyes.

Yusei's face softened as he looked at the girl "h-h-help" she whimpered before collapsing to the street.

 **~Hospital~**

A pair of soft eyes opened up and looked at the ceiling realizing they were in a building. "Hey…how are you feeling?" Yusei asked with a smile running over to the side of the bed.

"W-where am I?" the girl asked looking at Issei.

"You're in a hospital, you collapsed and I brought you here" Yusei said. "What's your name?" Yusei asked.

The girl looked up at Yusei with her beautiful blue eyes, she was covered in dirt and had dirty covered all over her beautiful silver hair. "My name is…Vali"


	5. Life 5 Familiars and Hydras

A/N: This Chapter is basically a rewrite of a chapter from my first draft of this story with a lot of added details.

Life 5 Familiars and Hydras

Yusei woke up and smiled at the girl sleeping on top of him. "Hey wake up" she raised her head slowly and looked at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Morning Yusei" she said happily. Yusei smiled and sat up and yawned. After realizing Vali had no home, Yusei had pleaded with Venelana and Lord Gremory to allow her to stay with them and they complied on the condition that Yusei would think about having her as a servant. "Wanna go train?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure" Yusei said rising from the bed. The two quickly went outside and the first thing Vali did was make a magic ball in her hand. She started twirling it and spinning it before throwing it into the air and multiple magic orbs popped out before exploding into a light show.

"Wow….your magic is phenomenal" Yusei said amazed, she would probably make a good bishop, maybe even a mutation bishop if she was naturally that strong but for some reason Yusei felt hesitant about turning her into his servant.

"Hey Yusei, you started training without me you jerk" Yusei turned around to see Rias and Sona running towards him with angry expressions on their faces.

"Oh sorry…you both were gone" Yusei said nervously.

"We went looking in the human world for servants" Sona said. "I set up three interviews tomorrow and I would appreciate it if you came with me" Sona added.

"Rias, did you get any?" Vali asked with a smile.

Rias put her head down "I don't want to talk about it" she said.

A magic sigil opened up and out stepped Sirzechs with a grin spread across his face.

"Onii-Sama" Rias said with a smile.

"Yusei, I need you to come with me, there's someone I need you to see" Sirzechs said with a smile.

Rias's face turned into a pout "all you do is come over here to get Yusei now, don't you ever just come over to say hi anymore" she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"This is important" Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"He can't… we're still training, and besides we have our trip to the familiar forest today" Rias said latching onto Yusei's arms.

"I will return him later. I just know…I finally found the perfect mutation queen for young Yusei here" Sirzechs said with a grin.

After they found out Yusei had a mutation queen, Sirzechs worked nonstop trying to find the perfect one. He had interviews, scrolled through files on humans, renegade fallen angels, even angels, and dragons. But with the boom in the evil pieces distribution it was hard to find any real talent…especially for someone of a mutation queen class.

"Who?" Yusei asked.

"A Grim Reaper who defeated three mid class devils on her own" Sirzechs said with a smirk.

"What?" Yusei asked kind of confused.

"Best you come meet her" Sirzechs said with a grin. Yusei stepped on Sirzechs magic sigil and the two were teleported away in a flash of red.

* * *

 **~Jail~**

The two arrived in front of a tall building that was used as a "jail" for people captured during missions, they mostly just sat in cells until the four Great Satans or a group of people from the Great King faction decided to try cases. Most of the cases ended with them being locked in the Cocytus for a certain amount of time or death.

The point is…if you ended up here you were most likely screwed…especially if the Great King Faction was going for blood.

"Ahh Bell Cimerius" Sirzechs said with a smile walking toward the front door of the jail.

In front of Yusei and Sirzechs was a girl who looked the same age as Yusei with long brown hair and hazel eyes that had a tablet in her hand. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and glasses.

She had a cute, nerdy vibe to her that made Yusei smiled.

"Yusei, this is Bell Cimerius, a new great mind for the Devil Empire. She's working under Ajuka due to her great intelligence" Sirzechs explained.

"Wow and you're only five. That's amazing" Yusei said bowing to her.

"Actually I'm nine" she replied her face turning a bit red. Yusei knew by her name she was from an extinct clan household but he didn't care. "I'm guessing you two came here to see her" Bell said with a smile.

"Yeah, the new one" Sirzechs said with a sigh. Bell pulled up a file on her computer and led them inside the jail. There were cells after cells with devils in cages along with mythological looking animals.

'I really got to get the Great King Faction to finish up these cases' Sirzechs thought as he looked at all the rowdy devils beating against their cages and shouting…things.

"Her name is Akamai, daughter of Ultimate Class Grim Reaper known as Ryuk. " Bell explained as she led the two to an elevator. The three went in and took the lift up a couple of levels.

A bead of sweat fell from Sirzech's forehead remembering the name of the Ultimate Class Devil that was put to death five years ago.

"She was found sneaking into the Sitri's family vault and a few weeks ago"

"Wait…is this the one who was wearing the skull mask?" Yusei asked remembering her.

"When Akamai attacked three of the Sitri's servants she put two in the hospital and left the other unconscious. Luckily Grayfia was able to knock out the girl and here we are" the three looked into the cell to see a pissed off looking girl.

She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, angry red eyes, and was wearing a black cloak. Yusei stared at her awkwardly not knowing what to say. What do you say to someone who attacked your best friend's house last night?

"Umm…hi" Yusei muttered nervously.

The girl ignored him and glared at Sirzechs. "Let me out of here. I been in here for a week" Akamai said angrily.

"You're in here because you attacked three people and tried to steal" Sirzechs explained.

"Pwease…I'm just a little girl" Akamai said with a fake puppy dog face.

"A little girl that just tried to break into a vault".

"A LITTLE GIRL THAT'S GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Akamai screamed jumping up and down.

Bell and Yusei turned to Sirzechs wanting to know his reaction but all he did was laugh. "See Yusei, told you…she has spunk".

Bell and Yusei did a face fault before turning back to Akamai. "The Sitri family wants you thrown in the Cocytus for life" Sirzechs said.

"Tell them to all eat a dick" Akamai said crossing her arms. Sirzechs let out a sigh and wiped his face, tired of dealing with this girl.

"I'm going to make you a deal where you will be able to retain some of your freedom" Sirzechs said.

"What kind of-"Akamai finally connected the dots and glared at Yusei. "I'm not becoming a servant to some spoiled devil kid".

"He's the best option you got. We both know the other grim reapers won't care considering what your father did" Sirzechs said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM" Akamai said angrily. "YOU DEVILS WERE THE ONES WHO GOT HIM KILLED".

"What happened?" Yusei asked looking between Bell and Sirzechs.

"Her father, Ryuk an Ultimate Class Grim Reaper, gave his death scythe to a human in exchange for some power. The human used the scythe to kill people and wreak havoc for the three factions until he was stopped by Serafall and Ajuka" Sirzechs said.

"He was put to death and his death scythe was returned to Hades but…" Bell eyes widened in realization. "He gave the scythe to Serafall as a peace treaty for the havoc it had caused and she locked it in her family vault".

"And the other grim reapers hate me; Golden Dawn, my mother's magician organization wants nothing to do with me so all I have is myself" Akamai said angrily. "And I don't care what any of you dumb devils say. I'm not becoming a servant" Akamai said angrily.

"You'll lose your life. Having to spend an eternity in the Cocytus" Sirzechs warned.

"Fuck you fuck the Sitri's and especially FUCK YOU" Akamai said pointing her finger at Yusei.

"Why me?" Yusei asked with a sad expression.

Sirzechs let out a sigh, after realizing why she broke into the vault he would feel…kind of bad for locking her away. "How about you become…a servant of the Gremory family but you don't have to become a devil" Sirzechs offered.

"What's in it for me?" Akamai asked with a smirk.

"Your life?" Bell said giving her a 'don't be an idiot' expression.

"No" Akamai said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Please" Yusei said not wanting to get the girl locked into that place.

"NO" Akamai said trying to hold back tears. Akamai and Sirzechs had an intense stare down but it was obvious, she wasn't going to budge.

"Well you two should get to the familiar forest for your field trip. It should be starting any minute" Sirzechs said smiling to the two young devils.

"What are you going to do to her?" Yusei asked pointing to Akamai.

Sirzechs looked at her and let out a sigh. "I'll have her stay in here until she comes to her senses" Sirzechs said confident that the girl would take the deal.

"Not on your life" Akamai said angrily.

Yusei and Bell quickly jumped on a sigil and teleported wanting to get away from Sirzechs and Akamai before their argument got heated.

The two arrived in the middle of a picnic ground with everyone turned to the two causing them to blush wildly. "Good evening Yusei and…Bell, we were just finishing up our morning breakfast." Grayfia said.

"Good evening Grayfia-Sama" Yusei and Bell said in unison bowing their head to her.

"Bell Cimerius…what are you doing here? You don't attend this Rating Game School" Grayfia said.

"And she shouldn't. This school is no place for extra demon trash" Grayfia glared at the Kale Belphegor who had shouted out the rude comment causing him to shudder.

"Ajuka-Sama and Rizevim-Sama told me to come here today because it was important I received a familiar" Bell explained.

Grayfia then smirked as an idea popped in her head. "You hear that Kale, if you oppose her being here today then you can speak to Ajuka-Sama and Rizevim-Sama about it".

Kale then shook with anger mad that they were bending the rules for not only a impure old faction devil but another ordinary extra demon. 'No matter…I will have my revenge today'.

Yusei looked around and noticed all the kids staring at him. 'What's going on?'.

One bold boy, from the Barbotos family walked up to Yusei with a grin on his face. "Good evening Yusei Satan Lucifer, it has come to my knowledge that you were able to activate the full power of all eight of your pawns and your queen" the boy said smoothly.

"Ok…" Yusei said.

"I would like to trade you my two knights for two of your mutation pawns" the boy said holding out the two knight evil pieces. Infused with the energy of the Barbotos family they had a green hue to them, most likely from the clan's signature plant magic.

'Wow amazing…then I'll have four knights…but only six pawns…but who cares? Four high speed knights. And maybe I can convince Ajuka-Sama to allow me to use two knights for Kaneki' Yusei thought with a grin.

"Dea-"

"DON'T DO IT" Yusei turned to see Rias latched onto his arm and glaring at the Barbotos boy. "How dare you try to cheat my cute little brother" Rias glared angrily.

"What? I'm just trying to get ahead. I'm offering him a good deal simply for two pawn pieces" the boy said with a grin.

"Because we both know that mutation pawns are worth far more than two regular knights. Especially with the dual promotion ability mutation pawns hold" Sona said walking up to the two.

"Sona?" Yusei said. He wanted to ask her if she was feeling ok about her family vault getting robbed but she was busy scolding Barbotos.

"Dual promotion? What the hell is that?" Kyo asked walking toward the group.

"Dual promotion is an ability that only mutation pawns could do. It has only been seen once but it's known as the greatest ability among mutation pawn servants. It allows them to become two different pieces at once in exchange for a third. For example, they can become a knight and rook in exchange for magic. Or a bishop and rook in exchange for speed" Sona explained.

"Why don't they just become a queen then? This ability seems kind of pointless" Kyo said.

Sona then let out a sigh at her dim witted classmate for not reading up on his evil pieces and their abilities. "Because dual promotion doesn't just turn them into those pieces. It doubles one of the pieces they turn into. If they use dual promotion to become a rook-knight then either their speed or strength would double but their magic would be nothing" Sona explained.

"Wow…sounds bad ass" Marcellus said from behind Kyo with his sister Seekvaira by his side.

"So Barbotos, taking this into consideration, both of your knights should be worth, one of Yusei's mutation pawns" Sona said pointing her fingers at the heir who was clenching his fist.

Rias grinned at the Barbotos boy who was fuming with anger; it looked like smoke was going to pour out of his ears. "NEVER MIND NOW" he said angrily, the Barbotos boy then walked away stomping his feet on the ground as he left.

"Yusei, you should be careful. With everyone knowing about your mutation pieces, there will be a lot of devils trying to cheat you" Rias said with a smile to her younger brother.

"Yeah, now since you not only have a full set of mutation pawns but also a mutation queen people will want to screw you over" Finn said walking toward Yusei with his signature smile.

Yusei nodded at the news and could feel the kid who tried to trick him glaring at him. 'I really want two more knights though' Yusei thought a little sad.

"Alright, it is time to begin our trip to the familiar forest. I need you all to break up into groups of three" Grayfia explained to the class.

"I WANT YUSEI" three voices shouted simultaneously. Bell, Rias, and Seekvaira looked at each other before turning to Grayfia.

"Pwease Grayfia, don't let these two harpies be alone little my cute, innocent little brother" Rias said with a teary eyed expression causing Grayfia to let out a annoyed sigh.

'If he has girls already chasing him at nine…there's no telling how he will be when he's a teen' Grayfia thought shuddering at the thought.

"Alright, you four can stay together. But as for the rest of you, get into groups of three now" Grayfia commanded.

"Hey Sona-Ta, want to be with us" Marcellus said with a grin. Sona tapped him on the arm but complied and decided to group with Kyo and Marcellus.

Sairaorg, Finn, and a girl from the Amon family decided to tag together. "Alright" Grayfia said handing maps to all the students. "You all must stay within the gates around the forest. Anything outside the gate is full of monsters that you all aren't strong enough to tame let alone take on in a fight".

As Grayfia was explaining the rules Yusei couldn't help but look at Kale who had a psychotic smirk on his face. His group was with a girl with drill blonde hair wearing a royal pink dress and another boy from the Great King Family.

"If you leave the barrier without me or the familiar master accompanying you then you will feel the wrath of the strongest queen" Grayfia said sending shivers down all the kids spines.

It was only one girl, a girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes looked at Grayfia with admiration and respect. It was this day that Sona, of the Sitri family decided that she would command her servants exactly how Grayfia commanded them.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"YES GRAYFIA" the whole class shouted in fear.

"Good, and remember to have fun" Grayfia said with a smile. The groups then went their separate ways around the familiar forest to find their familiars.

* * *

 **[Lord Gremory and Venelana]**

It was a real boring day for the couple without their kids running around their home. The two had talked but then decided to play a game of chess to pass away the time.

"You seem troubled, Venelana. Is something the matter?" Lord Gremory asked his wife. He could tell she was deep in thought and it wasn't just about the game of chess.

"I have decided how to deal with Yusei" Venelana said with a small smile but the serious tone sent a shiver through Lord Gremory's spine as the atmosphere around them grew cold.

"Deal…Deal with him?" Lord Gremory asked. Venelana loved children…she wouldn't…no she can't… 'Is she thinking about killing him?'

"We both know his life will be hard. Most devils hate him, angels and fallen angels will want to kill him or they will use him for his power. Tell me? Is this the life a soft hearted boy like him deserves?"

"I wanted to do this with Sirzechs but he was never into this kind of thing like his father. You'll be the perfect partner in crime".

"Go on…"Lord Gremory said not knowing how he would react if she planned on ending him.

"I have decided to…build…THE PERFECT HAREM FOR YUSEI SATAN LUCIFER".

Lord Gremory fell out of his seat. "Honey? Are you ok?" Venelana asked confused.

"Ok? You sounded so serious like you were planning to end the boy's life then you say something like that" Lord Gremory shouted.

"You of all people should know that a harem is an important thing. And I'm not going to build Yusei some random harem filled with random weak girls. I'm going to build him the Perfect Harem".

"The Perfect Harem?" Lord Gremory cocked his eyebrows at the perverted expression on his usually innocent wife's face.

"Yes, we both know Yusei will have to do a lot of fighting to earn the respect he deserves. His life will be filled with so much sadness, grief, and hatred when he is older. I have been thinking of that since he arrived here. SO I WILL MAKE HIM A PERFECT HAREM."

Lord Gremory didn't know why but the perverted expression on his wife face was kind of a turn on.

"Yes, the perfect harem that will even make the Great King Faction jealous. A harem made up of the most beautiful girls across the supernatural world. The screams of his various concubines will be heard from Heaven. Angels will fall simply from thinking about Yusei's harem. It will be a harem like no other. It will be…the Perfect Harem. And most importantly…Yusei will produce me thousands of grandchildren" Venelana was breathing heavily at the thought of the plans she had for Yusei.

Lord Gremory couldn't help but give his wife a "are you serious" expression. "Honey…he's six…"

"So. Me and you first started dating when we were five" Venelana said with a grin. Lord Gremory also grinned knowing that piece of information was true. Even as young children they were a bit…kinky.

"So what's your plan?" Lord Gremory asked.

Venelana looked in the backyard to see Vali playing with her magic "We need more powerful girls like that. I already have Seekvaira; I set up a date with Cerina Amon. Maybe Ravel?" Venelana suggested.

"She's…eight…" Lord Gremory said shocked that she suggested a girl so young.

"We were eight…"

"Things are different." Lord Gremory said. "Devils still raise their kids rather early…but not that early anymore."

"We have less than six years until Yusei starts attending school in the human world. I refuse to let him have a harem filled with mostly human girls. We need more devil girls. We need more powerful girls." Venelana said.

"Oh please…what devil would have a harem filled with weak-"

Lord Gremory didn't even get to finish as a pair of eyes started burning a hole directly into his head causing him to laugh nervously.

A girl popped into Lord Gremory's head but he knew…it would be disastrous. "I know one, Rias hates her".

Venelana smiled knowing who he was talking about. "Well…it is time they get over their feud…for the greater good"

* * *

"I can't believe Rias and the others ran away from us so early. The assholes" Kyo pouted. His and Sairaorg's group decided to stick together unlike Rias's who ran off the first chance they got.

"If Yusei lays a hand on my sister. I WILL RUIN HIM" Marcellus yelled as sparks and flames circled around him.

"But if the two get married then you will automatically inherit the clan." Kyo said with a grin.

"It doesn't work that way Kyo" Sona said with a sigh. "Marcellus is technically the older twin but the two are in competition and their parents will decide who gets the clan".

"Whatever:" Kyo said. "Hey Finn are we there yet?"

Finn nodded and smiled as the two groups stopped in front of a large mystic looking lake. "Sweet we're the first ones here" Marcellus said with a grin.

"I'm going to catch me the sexiest one" Kyo said with a grin as he looked into the lake.

"You shouldn't catch a familiar solely because it's "sexy"" Sona said glaring at him. "A familiar is an important right of pass for a young devil and shouldn't be taken lightly" Sona explained.

Finn smiled at Sona causing her to blush. "She's right Kyo".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kyo said waving them off. "Hey Cerina Amon, you would want a familiar that's cute? Maybe a bunny or something like that?" Kyo asked her with a grin.

"I want ones that cute…but I also want a familiar that's nice and strong" Cerina said timidly hiding behind a tree.

"She has you beat Kyo" Sairaorg said smirking at his friend.

"Yeah whatever. COME ON OUT YOU STUPID UNDINES" Kyo shouted to the lake.

The water then started to glow. 'I hope she's beautiful' Cerina thought.

"I hope she's a freak" Kyo whispered with a grin. The water started to glow and then suddenly a muscular martial artist with long blonde hair came out of the water.

"WHO YOU CALLING STUPID, PUNK" the creature shouted glaring at Kyo.

"AHHHHHHHH" Kyo and Marcellus screamed in unison turning to stone at the sight of the muscular martial artist. "This can't be…the legendary undie" Kyo said in disbelief.

"I am a undie and I'm the strongest one of this lake. I knew you devils were coming to get your familiars today but I wasn't expecting one as stupid as you" the undie said glaring at Kyo.

"The strongest huh?" Sairaorg said with a grin. Out of nowhere the two started fighting. Sairaorg was easily beating the undie and after five minutes of fighting he finally had his familiar.

"Why would you keep one that looks…like that?" Kyo said still weirded out.

"Come on, we only have a few hours left" Sona commanded.

"Jeez, you sound just like Grayfia" Kyo said as he followed her away from the lake.

'Yes' Sona thought happily in her head as she started to skip through the forest.

* * *

"WHY DID WE LISTEN TO YOU?" Seekvaira screamed as the four ran down an icy mountain top.

So Rias, being the japanophile that she was wanted to check out the Yuki-onna familiars. Expecting them to be beautiful girls the group was unprepared when they saw the giant yetis and screamed. Now they were being chased down a mountain top by a pack of fifteen ice apes.

"We should hide somewhere" Bell screamed as she continued to run. She was the slowest out of the four so she knew eventually she would lag behind and get captured.

"I got an idea" Rias said with a smirk. She snatched Yusei's lunch box and tossed it at the ice apes.

"My lunch" Yusei whined sadly. The box hit one of the apes on the head but it also unlocked the box and the content poured out.

The apes then started fighting over the food giving the four children enough time to escape.

The four made it down the mountain and collapsed to the ground. "That was my favorite lunch box" Yusei whined.

"All to see some dumb apes" Seekvaira said.

"My legs hurt" Bell whined.

"YAY THAT WAS FUN. LET'S DO IT AGAIN" Rias shouted excitedly.

'Have you ever just wanted to slap someone?'

"We should get going. We still need to find familiars" Seekvaira said standing up. The four friends then started running through the forest hoping they still had time to find good familiars.

* * *

 **[Sirzechs]**

Sirzechs knew he had been watching Yusei from the shadows. He could feel his energy from the day he first brought Yusei to the Underworld. Sirzechs knew he would have to confrot him and with Grayfia and Yusei both gone today was perfect.

So the Lucifer Maou left the Underworld capital and made his way to the Extra Demon territory. He was wearing a mask and was covered from head to toe. It would look suspicious for someone of his stature to be caught in a place like this.

He arrived at the Extra Demon City of Makki. The city was famous for being one of the livelier of the Extra Demon cities. Even having flashing lights and loud music playing in the streets.

Sirzechs made his way to a abandon looking building where he would be meeting him.

"Good to see you Sirzechs. Glad your old age isn't taking a toll on your sense" the man joked with a laugh.

The man looked like he was in his early 20s with long black hair and gold eyes. He was wearing golden 19th century looking Chinese armor and had a sword around his waist. "Susanoo…" Sirzechs said.

The man smiled and rose. He stepped over to the window and looked down at the devils below him, they all looked happy like they were celebrating some sort of festival.

"Grandfather of Levi Lucifer's wife, Asuna." Sirzechs said.

"You can stop with this charade. We both know they weren't married. My daughter and Rizevim's son were both whores. They slept around without a care of what kind of monster they would bring in the world" Susanoo said with a cold smirk.

"You wanted to see me?" Sirzechs said.

"Yes, because I heard you gave Yusei a set of evil pieces." Susanoo then turned to Sirzechs. Sirzechs knew he stood a pretty good chance against Susanoo. But he could feel another presence in the room that would be a game changer. Only someone like Ajuka or Serafall would be able to level the playing field.

"Who else is here?" Sirzechs asked narrowing his eyes at Susanoo. "I was informed this meeting would be between the two of us".

"He insisted" Susanoo said with a grin. "Gadreel".

Sirzechs stopped dead in his tracks. The man walked from the back room. He had spiky white hair, and was dressed in silver armor and an eye patch over his left eye. It was the one and only Gadreel, older brother of Azazel.

Gadreel wasn't like most angels who feel due to lust he feel for committing stone cold murder of another angel. And that eye patch was a reminder of what Levi Satan Lucifer did to him all those years ago.

"Sirzechs, I heard you became a Maou. Congrats" Gadreel said coldly.

"You two formed an alliance?" Sirzechs asked looking between the two. When a God from another religion and a fallen angel got together…you knew it wouldn't be good.

"I'm not here to fight Sirzechs…yet. I'm merely here to give my grandson a present" Susanoo said with a smirk.

"What intentions could you have for Yusei?" Sirzechs almost shouted as he glared at the Chinese God.

"There's a girl known as Maria, an angel hybrid. Make her into Yusei's queen" Susanoo said giving Sirzechs a threatening smirk.

"Why should I trust you?" Sirzechs asked back glaring back at the God. Susanoo was asking Sirzechs to find some random angel and turn her into a mutation queen for no reason. "She's just an average fallen".

"Oh no…she's not a fallen" Susanoo said grinning at Sirzechs.

"Then how can she be part human?"

"She's immune to the Holy System Control" Gadreel said with a straight face.

Sirzechs looked between the two hoping this was some kind of sick joke. "How can something like that…even be possible?" Sirzechs glared.

"Her mother was Aerith Genova, you remember her? The angel my daughter and Serafall killed during the conclusion of the Civil Wars. The Angel who cursed God's name but still couldn't fall, the angel of angel. The Calamity of the Sky. The one who could defeat Gabriel herself?" Susanoo said with a smirk.

Sirzechs angrily clenched his fists. That angel…it was supposed to be erased from existence. "The one who practice spirit summoning" Sirzechs said. She was a threat to the balance between angels, devils, and fallen angels. A disgusting disgrace that should've stayed dead and gone; now she had a daughter. "How is that possible?" Sirzechs yelled angrily.

"An exorcist" Susanoo said. "An exorcist by the name of "The Smiling Monster". Sirzechs didn't know if it was hate or regret surging through his veins but frankly he didn't give a shit.

"I executed him myself" Sirzechs said. He was the one who killed…

"Grayfia younger sister. Yes" Susanoo said with a smirk. "You let them mate under your nose and now this child is going to roam free unless you tame her".

Sirzechs felt he should just execute the girl. He wasn't talking about a regular girl…what they had was a monster…who was the daughter of two monsters.

"Where is she?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm not going to allow you to execute her" Susanoo said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Sirzechs asked.

"Because, she's the perfect bridge between angels, human, and when she's reincarnated devil. I won't allow a perfect weapon to be killed" Susanoo answered.

"Fine, I'll throw her in the Cocytus. Just tell me where she is".

"Yeah…I'm not going to allow that either. She either becomes a servant of Yusei or I allow her to roam around free. Take it or leave it" Susanoo said with a grin.

Sirzechs was pissed off. She was probably going to be as psychotic as her two parents. But he had to do something…he couldn't let her run around free. "Deal but…I'm going to use Divine Water on her" Sirzechs said.

"But that'll limit her powers…" Susanoo whined rather childishly.

"Better than death or the Cocytus" Sirzechs glared.

"I guess you're right" Susanoo said with a smirk shrugging his shoulders. Susanoo then pulled a map out of his pocket. "Find her, here" Susanoo then handed Sirzechs a map.

"Is that all?" Sirzechs asked wanting to get this meeting over with.

"Have you ever seen a true Leviathan?" Gadreel asked with a smirk.

"What?"

Suddenly before Sirzechs could react a giant water serpent feel down on the parading Extra Demons who started running or fighting it. "DAMN IT" Sirzechs shouted angrily as he ran out of the building to kill the monster and save the Extra Demons.

Susanoo and Gadreel then laughed before the two disappeared in a magic sigil. 'Eventually all my pieces will be in place' Susanoo thought as he was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

"Rias we're lost" Seekvaira said crossing her arms in a childish manner. The four had been walking around the Familiar Forest for what seemed like two whole hours.

The only one who had a familiar was Bell who had a bunny in her hands. "I'm not lost" Rias said firmly as the group continued to walk.

"~you're such a cute bunny, yes you are, yes you are~" Bell said as she continued to tickle the bunny.

Yusei watched her with a smile. 'I hope I can find one that's cool…maybe with lasers' Yusei thought with a smile.

"HEY, IS ANYONE OUT HERE?" Rias shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I thought you were lost"

Rias glared at Seekvaira who had a small smile on her face. "I'm not…I'm um…making sure another group isn't" Rias said firmly.

"Yeah sure, let's go with that" Seekvaira said.

*CAW* *CAW* *CAW* Rias turned around to see a smiling Finn with a hawk on his shoulder.

"Wow cool, is that your new familiar?" Yusei asked with a smile.

"Yep, his name's Hawkeye" Finn said with a smirk. He thought it was odd name…one more fit for a super hero or something but the name came to his mind after he finished the ritual.

"Where are Sairaorg…and Cerina?" Rias asked with a pouty expression mad that she still hasn't found a familiar.

"Sairaorg and Cerina went back to the picnic area with Sona's group. I came out here to find you guys" Finn explained before turning to Seekvaira. "And I found the perfect familiar for you" Finn said.

The group then followed Finn to a hot spring like ravine. It was hot to the point that the five devil children started to sweat.

"Here we are" Finn said with a grin. The other four looked around in confusion at the ravine.

"Umm…Finn…what are we supposed to see?" Bell asked still holding the bunny in her hands.

Finn turned to her with a smile. He had met her when she first started working for Ajuka so the two had a semi-relationship with each other.

"Watch" Finn said pointing to the water. "Come out Dragon" Finn shouted. The water glowed until a green Chinese dragon came from the water.

"Amazing" Rias and Yusei said in unison as they stared at the dragon. The two turned to Seekvaira who had a wide grin on her face.

"Your families hate dragons, but you and Marcellus seem to have a fascination with them. This dragon's name is Avian, he would like to become your familiar" Finn explained as he looked at the smile on Seekvaira's face.

"How strong are you?" Seekvaira asked the dragon with interest.

The dragon flew into the air before it flew past the group at amazing speed and destroyed a whole row of trees. "I'm the strongest dragon in these parks. I may be young but with enough training I can defeat even the great Dragon King Tanin" the dragon said cockily with a laugh.

Seekvaira knew the dragon would make an excellent familiar but a career as a familiar only went so far, she had something else planned for the dragon.

"How would you like to become my queen?" Seekvaira asked holding up her evil piece.

"Wait a second" Finn said in shock. "Isn't this being a bit rash?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"He's strong, fast, and he has potential. His career as a devil will go much farther than a ordinary familiar" Seekvaira said with a smile.

"What about your family?" Rias asked nervously. Seekvaira's family, the Agares clan had a certain hatred of dragons since the Great War. How would they take their daughter turning one into a queen.

"I have perfected transformation magic" Avian said with a cocky grin. A puff of white smoke covered the air and then the dragon became a small boy, about nine years old with long greenish hair and gray eyes and…

"Jeez" Bell said her face turning red as she quickly turned away. Seekvaira's and Rias's faces also turned red as Finn and Yusei simply laughed nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Avian asked a little confused looking at the expression on the five devil's faces.

"You're naked" Finn said with a sigh. He quickly pulled off his jacked and tossed it to the boy. Avian wrapped it around his waist causing the girls to calm down.

"As devils and a queen at that, you can't walk around naked. You must wear clothes at all times" Seekvaira said trying to sound serious and mature.

"Man, that blows" Avian said scratching the back of his head.

"You'll get the hang of it" Yusei said smiling at the dragon in human form. Seekvaira then let out a sigh as she put the evil queen piece to Avian's chest.

"I wish to turn Avian the dragon into a servant of the Agares clan. May he rise from reincarnation and be reborn as a devil that will serve me now and for years to come" after finishing the chant the piece was absorbed into Avian's chest and he passed out.

"Great, now she has a queen too" Rias pouted angrily stomping her foot on the ground.

"Where are you going to hide him?" Yusei asked.

The whole group sat there stump. "I didn't think about that…" Seekvaira said with a sigh.

"We can just hide him in the city and wait a few days to bring him to your palace. So your parents won't get suspicious" Finn said.

"Great idea" Seekvaira said happily already knowing the perfect hotel he could stay at undetected.

"Now don't we still need familiars" Yusei said with a smile turning to the others.

"I have a queen, I'm ok with that for now" Seekvaira said with a smile.

"Aww great, now I don't have a familiar and a queen" Rias whined as she began crying comical tears.

"HI THERE ALL YOU CRAZY DEVILS" Rias then felt something land on her head and she screamed. The person jumped off and it looked to be a girl with bat wings and brown hair.

"I am bat girl and I am here to solve your problems" the girl said enthusiastically as she did a bunch of crazy poses.

"Umm…ok…" Finn said confused.

"What seems to be the problem red head?" the Bat Girl asked smiling at Rias.

"I *sniff* don't have a queen *sniff* or a familiar *sniff* AND ALL MY FRIENDS DO" Rias screamed as she began to cry and thrash her arms out crazily. "Oh yeah, Yusei doesn't either" she said before going back to crying and thrashing.

"Well, I know the perfect person to help you" the Bat girl said with a smile as she pulled something out of her head and it was a small black egg.

"This is a bat familiar, when it hatches you will have a powerful familiar, you can have her for ten bloodstones" the Bat Girl said with a smile.

"Wait…why would you sell one of your own" Finn asked looking at the situation from a logical standpoint.

"DEAL" Rias shouted handing the bat girl the money. The bat girl quickly ran off laughing like a mad woman.

"Yes" Rias said holding the black "egg" happily in her hands.

Yusei, Bell, Seekvaira, and Finn did an anime face fault as Rias excitedly bounced the egg in her hands.

It was Yusei who decided to let her down. "Rias…that's a rock" Yusei said with a sigh.

"Nun-Un" Rias said with a grin as she shook the egg in her hands. "I'm going to take you home and give you lots and lots of candy when you hatched and we'll be best friends and go on exciting adventures together and-"

The black "egg" then fell out of her hands and hit the ground…without breaking. "Oh no…" Rias said as tears welled in her eyes. "I killed it".

"It's a rock stupid" Seekvaira said with a sigh.

"You're stupid" *Sniff* *Sniff* Rias said finally realizing she had been tricked.

"Let's just go back to the camp area. You can find another familiar another day" Finn said with a smile. The group of six, counting the dragon queen on Seekvaira's back made their way back to the camp where the other children were happily playing with their new familiars.

"It's no fair" Rias whined as she walked toward her cousin Sairaorg who was practicing punches with his new Undine.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked. He had a grin on his face as he walked towards Rias. The problem was the thing behind him…

"You disgust me" Rias said glaring at Kyo as the girl behind him nervously latched onto his leg. She was a small girl with purple hair and red horns on her head and long silver hair.

"Hey the body wants what the body-"before Kyo could finish Sona smacked him in the back of his head.

"Idiot" Rias said with a sigh. Sona had a turtle in her hands, Marcellus a…rooster looking familiar, and Cerina Amon, a fox.

"Wow…you got a really rare one" Yusei said in excitement as he looked at the fox in Cerina's hand.

Cerina stared at Yusei as her face turned bright red. 'This is the boy…my parents want me to…'

"Stay away from her Yusei; she wants you to do the dirty thing with her" Rias said glaring at Cerina as she grabbed Yusei and spun him behind her.

"No…I wasn't thinking like that" Cerina said as she put her head down.

"Quite being such a baby Rias, other girls are allowed to talk to Yusei too" Sona said firmly.

"Yeah, he may be your brother but he's our friend" Seekvaira said firmly.

Rias stuck her tongue at the both of them as she hugged onto Yusei tightly. "He's allowed to talk to me and Sona only…so all of you back off"

"Hey Rias…where's your familiar?" Marcellus asked noticing her and Yusei were the only ones without one.

"Oh…um…" Rias's face turned red as she thought back to the black rock. 'If I ever find that dumb bat girl I'll annihilate her'.

"She got tricked into buying a rock that she thought was an egg" Bell said with a smirk.

"WHY YOU" Rias shouted as her friends laughed at her blatant stupidity.

"ENOUGH" the whole area got quiet as one person in the room spoke, Grayfia. "Has anyone seen Kale and his group" Grayfia asked the young devils in front of her.

"I saw him and his group at the edge of the barrier earlier" one boy shouted.

"No they were in the mountainous region hunting for a youkai"

"I heard Kale say he was going to go find a Hydra or Tiamat" another kid said.

Grayfia glared at the boy causing him to shrink. "Why wouldn't you tell me he planned on leaving the barrier to hunt for a Hydra" Grayfia practically shouted almost causing the kid to cry.

'This is bad…I can't have another accident like last time' Grayfia thought with a sigh.

"Spread out, and find them quickly. In his group was Takashi Barbotos and Ravel Phenex" Grayfia informed the class.

The Phenex daughter, the famous family who got rich off their dealing in the famous Phenex tears with the eldest heir being one of the top ten of Rating Games and the second son owning a studio company.

The kids spread out far and wide to find the group. Even the Familiar master stopped what he was doing to help find the group.

After searching for an hour it suddenly started to rain in the familiar forest. "THIS IS STUPID" Kyo shouted angrily.

"It's weird that Grayfia or the familiar master can't simply sense out their demonic energy" Marcellus said.

"I don't know why, but I feel something is wrong" Sona said having to remove her glasses in order to see.

"Maybe we should meet back at the campsite" Sona suggested. The three nodded and decided to head back.

~Yusei~

Yusei decided to split up from everybody in order to find the three faster. It was taking forever in this giant forest and now with the rain pouring only made it harder.

"KALE" Yusei shouted as he ran through the dense forest to find the three. After searching for a while he finally made his way to the barrier Grayfia put in place but to his shock a fragment of it was broken off.

"This is stupid…he wouldn't" Yusei thought. "Besides he couldn't" Yusei added trying to talk himself out of crossing the barrier.

"HELP" Yusei's eyes widened in shock as he heard Kale scream from the other side of the barrier.

"KALE?" Yusei wasted no time and sprinted out of the barrier and when he made his way across it he was shocked to see Kale cornered by a Hydra and Ravel and Takashi Barbotos, the boy who ahd tried to trick him out of his mutation pawns from earlier laying on the ground covered in their blood.

"KALE" Yusei ran towards him and past the Hydra who surprisingly didn't even attack him. "Come on we have to get out of here" Yusei went for Kale's hand and to his surprise his hand went through him.

"WHAT?"

*BANG* Yusei then felt the world around him black out as he heard laughing from behind him. "I knew today would be the day"

~A Few Minutes Later~

Yusei opened his eyes to see a smirking Barbotos and grinning Belphegor standing over him. "Glad to see you're alright" Kale said with a laugh as he looked down at Yusei who was tied up.

"What?" Yusei asked confused. Just a few minutes ago Barbotos was on the ground unconscious and covered in his own blood.

"He's kind of cute…do you really have to hurt him?" Yusei in shock turned to see Ravel Phenex standing there with her arms crossed in a bored fashion.

"I'm going to do more than hurt him" Kale said with a grin.

"Did you like my illusion back there?" Yusei turned to see Barbotos with a smirk on his face. "Pretty neat huh? The ability to cast illusion, it's my family's clan ability. That and the ability to break barriers like paper" he added as a pink sigil appeared in his hand.

"What do you want with me?" Yusei said struggling to get the rope from around his wrists.

"I wanted two mutation pawns" Barbotos said calmly.

"I want you dead" Yusei turned in shock to Belphegor who had a disgusted expression on his face. "To think that a Maou cares so much about a disgusting HYBRID" Kale then kicked Yusei in the face causing him to fall to the dirt.

"YOU'RE WEAK, STUPID, PATHETIC, DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING" Kale screamed as he continued to kick Yusei over and over again causing blood to start to pour from his face.

"That's enough" Ravel said pushing Kale out of the way. "You said you were going to fight him. Not beat him up while he was down" the blonde shouted angrily.

"I didn't sign up for this" Barbotos said with a scared and shocked look on his face.

Kale then laughed crazily "I could end you right now" he then pulled a knife out of his back pocket.

"No you're not" Ravel said with a stern and angry look on her face.

"I know I'm not" Belphegor said with a grin.

[Hydra] suddenly a red sigil appeared under the ground and a giant dragon with seven heads started thrashing wildly and destroying the place not even paying attention to the four.

Kale then went behind Yusei and pulled off the rope around his arms. "You see I'm not evil, I'm going to give you a chance to live" Kale explained.

A fire ball then appeared in Kale's hand and he tossed it at the Hydra causing it to scream wildly turning to the four and was about to attack if it wasn't for Barbotos creating a barrier.

"What are you doing?" Ravel asked angrily turning to Kale even Takashi looked angry as he glared at Kale.

"Are you crazy?" Takashi asked with an annoyed expression, he was using up all of his demonic energy to keep the pink barrier up from the Hydra that was thrashing angrily against it.

"Now here's the deal you kill the Hydra and I let you live" Kale said calmly. "I wanted it to be my familiar but since it can't be tame it's useless so it will either kill you or you will kill it".

"Are you crazy?" Ravel said grabbing Yusei's hand. "Come on, I'll take you back" she said. Yusei knew he would need their help to get back to the picnic area, he didn't even know if he was still in the same forest, for all he knows Kale could've teleported him somewhere.

"Not so fast blondie" Kale said grabbing Ravel's hand and pulling her away from Yusei. "We're leaving" before Yusei could react a ring of gray fire surrounded him.

"LET ME GO" Ravel screamed trying to pull herself away from the psycho but he wouldn't budge as he started to laugh.

"Good luck if you survive Yusei" Kale said sarcastically as a sigil appeared under him and the still struggling Ravel. Takashi looked at Yusei sadly knowing this situation had gone too far.

"Barbotos, you can either die with him or come with me. Either way, we both know he won't live" Kale said as he watched Yusei trying to get out of the ring of blue fire but it wasn't ordinary fire, it was demonic gray fire, which represented the sin gluttony, it would consume Yusei before he made it across.

Takashi looked at Yusei one last time before turning back to Kale. He then stepped forward and disappeared in his own family's sigil. After the three were gone, the flames around Yusei vanished. Yusei worriedly looked at the Hydra standing in front of him as Takashi's barrier broke.

"RRROARR" the Hydra growled before launching one of its head at Yusei. On instinct Yusei jumped out of the way and began sprinting. The Hydra angrily chased after him and the Nine heads shooting fire as he ran from it.

"I have to get help" Yusei thought as he continued to run from the Hydra hell bent on devouring him.

~Rias~

"This is the worst day of my life, first Seekvaira gets a queen before me, then I get tricked into buying an egg that turned into a rock, and now I CAN'T FIND YUSEI" Rias whined.

"Fufufu, I can't believe I was able to trick that dumb devil girl so easily" Rias turned to the bush that was rustling in anger as she heard money being counted. "If I go to the Demon City I can buy, ten thousand pounds of ice cream with this" a voice squealed happily.

'Not on your life' Rias lunged into the bushes and tightened her arms around the figure.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Rias looked up as her face became red.

"It's you" they both cried in unison. Rias glared at the bat girl with her arms still wrapped around her.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO" the Bat Girl shouted as Rias held tightly to her waist.

"No, you tried to cheat me and now I'm going to make you my familiar" Rias shouted.

"You're stupid if you think I'm going to allow that" The Bat Girl countered as she tried to ram Rias into the tree but she caused herself to fall to the ground.

Rias then stood on top of the girl's stomach. "Pwease become my familiar, pretty pwease with sugar on top" Rias said making a puppy dog expression.

"What's in it for me?" the Bat Girl said. She tried struggling against Rias but she was too strong and the Bat Girl was pinned.

Rias thought for a second "I'll give you all the sweets you want" the Bat Girl's eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Well you got yourself a familiar" the Bat Girl said shooting Rias a thumb up.

"Great, now I just need to find my dear Yusei" Rias said putting her hand under her forehead.

"I can find him for you" the familiar bat girl then transformed into a demon bat and started flying through the air with Rias excitedly following her.

"Don't worry Yusei-Chan, I AM COMING" Rias shouted.

 **~Yusei~**

Yusei turned around and shot a small blast of demonic energy at the Hydra. He didn't have any control over his power of unholy light so his only hope was to rely on his minimal use in demonic energy to survive.

The Hydra shot another head at Yusei but he jumped out of the way and the head went crashing into a tree. The other eight heads grew angry and fired fire at Yusei who quickly tumbled out of the way as he continued to run.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yusei thought as he continued to run from the deranged monster.

[You have to fight] Yusei was shocked at the sounds and looked around the area and back at the Hydra but there was nobody speaking he continued to run with the giant Hydra chasing after him.

[*Sigh* Guess I'm going to have to do the fun part] Yusei suddenly felt his body being taken over like he was being possessed. Black streaks ran down Yusei's eyes and arms as power flowed inside him.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?" Yusei said with a smirk. One of the Hydra head's launched at Yusei and he jumped over it into the air. Another head rushed to Yusei and he jumped over it before creating a blade of demonic energy and cutting it off.

"Pathetic" "Yusei" said with a cold laugh.

To his surprise the Hydra's head grew back and a blast of fire was shot at him. [Wings of Unholy Light] two black and gray wings made of diamonds shot out of Yusei's back and wrapped around him.

"DAMN…this body is too feeble" Yusei said as a small trickle of blood feel from his mouth. "I can't even use the Lucifer clan's ability".

"No matter" Yusei then smirked as he cupped his hands together. "Hydra, taste this" Yusei then started charging demonic energy in both hands. "Sorry Goku, it seems you might have some competition"

[KA ME HA ME-] "ME" [HAAAA] the blast of black and gray dark light shot straight at the Hydra enveloping it in a blast of black and gray energy. Yusei, who was in midair, started falling to the ground as blood poured from his mouth, eyes, and even through his hands.

"Shit…this body was too weak to take me…I'm going to have to…rest" Yusei landed on the ground. His skin turned to normal and the wings disappeared from his back.

"What's…going…on?" the real Yusei came to and he realized he was covered in blood and couldn't even stand. Yusei scanned his surrounding and he would've screamed if he could. The Hydra had regenerated and the eight heads were now shooting towards Yusei.

'I'M GOING TO DIE. I'M GOING TO DIE. I'M GOING TO DIIIIEEEEE'

[Power of Destruction] [Cancel] [Lion Punch] Yusei opened his eyes to see a blast of red and black energy shooting at the Hydra but not only that, Sairaorg had punched the Hydra in its gut causing it to spit out some sort of purple goo. Finn hand was also on the Hydra's back as the Belial clan's sigil appeared on the spot.

Rias's blast of Destruction completely took off the Hydra's eight heads and some of the stomach…and half of the forest area around them.

"Sorry" Rias said blushing that she couldn't control her demonic energy yet. To Yusei's surprise the dragon wasn't healing as the lower portion of the body feel to the ground unconscious with purple blood oozing everywhere.

"My Belial ability Cancel, allowed me to cancel the Hydra's regeneration power temporarily…we should hurry" Finn explained.

"And Yusei looks like he needs medical attention" Sairaorg said pointing to the bloodied and bruised Yusei.

"Yusei…how did this happen?" Rias said grabbing Yusei and embracing him in a tight hug which was hurting him more.

"I-don't-know" Yusei said struggling to breath in her tight hug. All he remembered was running from the Hydra and then everything went black and when he woke up he was covered in blood.

Sairaorg in confusion noticed an egg embedded in the ground, it was a mixture of orange and blue. In confusion he picked it up and held it in his hands. 'Could this be Yusei's' he thought.

"We should go" Finn said grabbing Yusei, saving him from her hug of death. Magical sigils then appeared under the three as they quickly teleported to a hospital.

* * *

 **~Later~**

A woman with long silver hair wearing a blue and white French maid dress angrily walked through the castle of the four Great Satans. The servants knew not to mess with her and some even left the building as she headed towards Sirzech's office.

When she violently pushed the door open she saw Sirzechs casually lying on his desk. "Oh hey Grayfia, how was your day?" Sirzechs asked with a grin.

Grayfia calmly walked towards him and commanded that he stood. Sirzechs look at his wife in confusion but complied. Grayfia glared into his eyes and wanted to slap him if it wasn't for him being her master.

"Did you hear what happened to Yusei today? The whole Underworld is talking about it?" Grayfia asked angrily glaring at him.

"No…what?" Sirzechs asked.

"The Belphegor heir sent a eight headed Hydra to kill him" Grayfia said. "Rias and her friends found him burned all over and bloodied" Grayfia said.

Sirzechs looked at her in shock. "We cannot allow him to get away with such thin Sirzehcs" Grayfia said firmly.

Sirzechs let out a sigh, Kale was untouchable. He was the heir to a clan, and a member of the King faction. He was going to be protected, and if Zekram Bael sided with them, the Four Great Satans wouldn't even be able to stop his influence.

"You're right but there's nothing we can do" Sirzechs said knowing he would have to apologize to Yusei later.

"Now where have you been all day? I had a nurse call your office and our house while Yusei was in the hospital?" Grayfia asked.

Oh I was just…busy" Sirzechs said laughing nervously as he thought back to a few hours ago when he had to defeat the giant Leviathan monster. Grayfia peered her eyes at him wondering why he wouldn't tell her.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Yusei in the hospital" Grayfia said before walking away.

Sirzechs thought back to his old friends, Levi Satan Lucifer and Asuna. "How could you both leave such a complicated boy behind. I wish I knew how you would want your son to be".

 **[He's fine Sirzechs, don't push him so hard]**

Sirzechs eyes widen in shock as he scanned his whole room. "Must be some weird…day dream" the Maou thought as he went back to relaxing from his long day.

 **~Hospital~**

"Open wide Yusei" Rias said in a sing song voice as the spoonful of soup was shoved in his mouth.

"We should kick Belphegor's ass" Kyo said swiping the pudding from Yusei's bed and grabbing a spoon.

"He's right" Sona said snatching it from Kyo and setting it back down. "That little psycho tried to mess with our friends and we should mess with him".

"And we should get revenge for what he did to Sairaorg's queen" Marcellus added.

"I don't think revenge would be a good idea" the nine kids turned to the door to see a smirking Ajuka…Maou Beelzebub.

"Beelzebub-Sama" the nine kids bowed their heads and Ajuka turned to his young apprentice, Bell Cimerius and grinned.

"So how has everyone day been going?" he asked casually.

"Fine until Belphegor tried to kill Yusei" Finn said angrily.

Ajuka frowned as he thought of the kid. "You should just leave that psycho path alone" Ajuka said with a sigh. "He's not worth it and I'm sure after hearing about how Yusei defeated a Hydra, he won't be so quick to mess with him again. His family is from the King faction; it would be an endless endeavor to try to get him back and could end up causing a civil war." Beelzebub explained.

"We understand" Yusei said calmly.

"So what brings you here Master Ajuka?" Bell asked wondering why he would come.

"Well, Yusei demonstrated the ability to defeat a high class Hydra, I think he deserves a reward" Ajuka then pulled out a mutation knight evil pieces and handed it to Yusei.

Yusei smiled as he took the piece "I'll be able to free Kaneki now" he said.

"No fair, we defeated the monster" Rias whined.

"Well, he did hold it off by himself for a while; we only defeated it because of a sneak attack" Finn countered with a grin.

"Now he gets three knights" Kyo said with a grin. "So when I kick your ass in a Rating Game now you'll have no excuses" Kyo added.

Yusei smiled and nodded as he looked at the crimson glowing red piece in his hand. 'I'm going to release Kaneki from that place…finally'

"Yusei…" everyone turned to Sairaorg who held up the egg in his hands. "Is this thing yours?" he asked casually.

"No…I never seen that thing before" Yusei said looking at the egg. Yusei didn't know why but he felt it screaming to him.

Sairaorg handed it to Yusei and Yusei looked at the egg in his hand in confusion. Yusei's eyes then turned red as the room started to glow.

"What's going on Yusei?" Rias asked looking at him in confusion.

The egg then hatched and out popped of all things…a purple ghost looking phantom.

"Well…glad you got your familiar Yusei." Sona said.


	6. Life 6 The Three Kings Alliance

Author Note: I know it's kind of cliché for the story to follow the Light Novel all the way through but after some consideration I decided I'm going to sort of drift from the light novel for a couple of reasons. Anyway, I would like to thank SatanPie for helping me with those mistakes last chapter, it was appreciated.

Diodora Astaroth: They made him too fucking stupid. His brother is the Maou for Christ sake; he could've been more intelligent than that. He told his whole plan before running away with Asia, I mean come on. The only part I liked about him was his death. You would think he would have at least 1/10th the intelligence of Ajuka.

The Descendants of the Original Maou: These are another group of villains that pissed me off. The only one who I really liked was Shalba Beelzebub. The other two were shit. Katerea Leviathan trying to blow herself up? Really? They're the freaking descendants of the original Devil Kings. The writers could've done better than that.

I don't know if the writer hated the pure blood devil characters or what because most of them really sucked. So expect a different writing of these characters, of course their personalities will still be the same but there will be much, better, plot.

Also, when I originally started this story I merely expected the child hood to be only 3-6 chapters long. But after a while more ideas began flowing in and I decided to incorporate these ideas into the story because they would add more plot and character development in the long run. For now, I don't know how long the child hood will be but I expect now for the childhood to last until nine to ten chapters.

Now without further adieu, onto the story:

Life 6 The Three King's Alliance

"Umm..." everyone was in shock and awe stricken as they looked down at the tiny little ghoulish looking slime sitting in Yusei's arms. Yusei turned to Rias and Sona who both gave them nervous smiles while Kyo and Marcellus were both rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Well...I guess it's time for us to leave" Seekvaria said glaring at her brother who was still rolling on the floor in laughter. Seekvaria then raised her foot and stomped it on her brother's stomach.

"OUCH SEEKVARIA GET OFF" Marcellus screamed angrily glaring at his twin sister.

"Let's go" Seekvaria was glaring daggers at Marcellus who let out a sigh.

"Alright fine" and just like that a magic portal formed under the two and they were gone in a flash. Yusei looked around and noticed Sairaorg, Ajuka, Finn, and Bell already left leaving only Rias and Sona.

"Umm...what am I supposed to do with this?" Yusei asked looking at the small ghoulish slime in his hand. He could see two eyes looking back at him.

"It's your familiar Yusei" Sona said with a nervous smile. She really wanted to flip out, but she let out a calm sigh. "Enjoy" she said before leaving.

"What's with her?" Yusei asked looking at Sona as she left out a magic sigil.

"Yusei...do you know what kind of slime that is?" Rias asked, her face turning pale.

"No" Yusei said shaking his head.

"My dad calls those...naughty slimes"

 **~Vassago Kingdom~**

"Mother, I don't understand why you would invite, those four over. You heard what Kale Belphegor tried to do to Yusei Satan-Lucifer today" Eenely said angrily.

"I thought you disliked this Satan-Lucifer boy" Empress Vassago said smiling and looking down at her daughter. She was a beautiful woman, dressed in a assortment of gold and silver necklaces, bracelets, and had a pair of earrings in her ears. She was wearing a beautiful, long yellow and blue dressed that fitted her frame nicely.

"I dislike him for being a weakling who was allowed to cheat his way into our school but I wouldn't go as far as to kill him. That's crossing the line. But, you didn't just invite that freak and his father over, you went ahead and invited Lord Astaroth, and his freak of a son" Eenely said glaring at her father.

Empress Vassago let out a sigh "What grudge do you have with Diodora Astaroth?"

"Nothing, I hear rumors about that freak at the Rating Game School. Everyone knows about that creep and his strange...fetish" a chill went down Eenely spine. She wasn't a girl who was used to feeling creped out. She considered herself the bravest of all the kids at school. Despite not having any mutation pieces, she knew she could probably defeat everyone there albeit Finn Belial and Rias Gremory due to their extraordinary demonic powers and Sona due to her water magic and intelligence. It angered Eenely greatly that these three were probably her superior but she knew with enough practice she would annihilate all three of them in a Rating Game.

But, there was just something about Diodora Astaroth that gave her the creep. Despite knowing about his fetish for nuns, which was a red flag already, Eenely had personally met him twice. The first time, was at the Devil's Pit, where Eenely usually went to watch fights and gossip and keep up with the latest things buzzing around the Underworld. Diodora had showed up out of the blue demanding a boy relinquish one of his servants him. The servant was a former nun, who the boy had turned into a rook. The boy refused and Diodora then challenged him to a fight with the deal being if he won he got the rook and would give the boy a rook piece to replace her and if he lost, the boy would get to keep two of Diodora's rook pieces. This offer was too tempting for a young devil so he agreed and they fought. It looked like the other devil had the upper hand but then Diodora used some weird spell conjuring up magic chains and tied them around the boy before torturing him with knives. If it wasn't for some other devils stopping the fight Diodora probably would've killed him.

The second time Eenely had the pleasure of meeting him was when she found the psycho torturing some silver hair girl in the streets. He was beating her and if it wasn't for Eenely stopping him he would've-

"I just don't trust him" Eenely said glaring angrily at her mother. "Why should we trust some psycho like that?"

Empress Vassago looked down at her daughter. "This is a chance for our family to rise in power. The Gremory's have a new addition to their family that could be worth our while. If we allow this deal with the Belphegor and Astaroth family to go through. Our family could gain the ranking of Great King and have as much power and influence as Zekram himself." Empress Vassago said with a smile.

"Yeah, but mother" Eenely said with a disappointed sigh. "I don't think you should trust those two"

"Eenely, it's time you learn. In politics there's one rule that everyone follows. Keep your friends close and any enemy you can't kill, keep them closer"

A doorbell sound then filled the house as there was a quick knock at the door. "Empress Vassago, Lord Astaroth and Lord Belphegor are at the door" a servant said quickly running into the room.

A smile spread across Empress Vassago's face. "Show time sweetie" Empress Vassago then left the room with her daughter following behind her.

 **~Gremory Territory~**

Due to Rias's lack of control over her demonic power and Yusei's lack of enough power due to the events he just experienced. The two were forced to walk home in an awkward silence. It was just Rias, Yusei, and that creepy thing he held up in his hand.

"I wonder what Vali has been up to all day" Yusei said with a nervous laugh. But Rias didn't even respond as she kept walking in front of Yusei. Yusei followed her with a look of confusion wondering what he did to deserve such a cold shoulder response.

Yusei and Rias finally arrived at the manor and made their way inside without knocking. "Not now" Rias said with a angry face glaring at some of the servants who stood back in fear.

Rias then spun around and looked Yusei dead in his eyes. Some of the servants walked away, while others stood there in confusion wondering what had transpired between the two Gremory siblings.

It was then everyone noticed tears welling up in the little girl's eyes.

"Rias…wh-what's wrong?" Yusei asked not knowing what to say.

"D-D-DADDDYYYYY" Rias screamed at the top of her lungs. Yusei was forced to drop the ghoulish slime in his hands to cover up his ears as some of the servants quickly ran to find Lord Gremory to cease Rias's crying. After about five minutes suddenly Venelana and Lord Gremory both rushed into the rooms with confused looks on their faces.

They both stared at their daughter in confusion. She could be silly at times, but she never once acted like this, right now, she was acting like a true brat.

"Rias honey, what's the matter with you" Venelana said with a bright smile looking down at her daughter.

Rias sniffled a little bit before finally wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Tell Yusei Satan-Lucifer that we don't allow such filthy creatures into our manor" Rias said trying to talk formally despite her tantrum just a few seconds ago.

Lord Gremory and Venelana turned to Yusei who was more confused than anyone in the room. Lord Gremory and Venelana then looked down at the slime in Yusei's hand. A smile spread across Lord Gremory's face as Venelana let out a sigh.

'First that silver hair girl, then some grim reaper that's moving into out manor, and now this? Yusei…maybe you don't need my help after all' Venelana thought as she looked down at Yusei. All eyes were on Yusei who looked between the three nervously.

"Good job boy, I remember when I was your age I tried to get one. And you managed to catch one on your first trip to the familiar forest? Son, you're a true natural"

Rias's foot then stomped down on her father's. "No, no, no, those things are naughty, filthy, and disgusting and we won't allow them into our house" Rias declared angrily. Rias looked at her dad's face and by the smile she knew she had lost the battle with him so she turned to her mother with a pleading face.

Venelana shook her head and after a few seconds of thinking she decided it was time to speak "Rias…you can't control who Yusei picks as a familiar"

"That's not his familiar, it's disgusting and it's-"

"Enough" Yusei finally shouted. He was tired, he just spent half his day in some forest where he was attacked by some giant ice apes, chased and almost killed by a Hydra, lost conscious and woke up with some creepy slime on top of him. He wanted answers. "First off…what's wrong with this slime?" Yusei asked with a sigh.

The already wide smile on Lord Gremory's face then widened. "Boy…have you ever heard of a Slime girl?"

 **~Vassago Kingdom~**

"Wow, what a lovely feast you prepared for us Empress Vassago" Lord Belphegor said with a wide grin. He was a man dressed in a royal black and purple robe with long black hair and dark red eyes. Standing next to him around a round table was his son Kale Belphegor who had an angry scowl on his face, displeased after hearing Yusei's victory against the Hydra he tried to kill him with, and then there was Lord Astaroth, a man with long slick back forest green hair and icy blue eyes that matched his eldest son, Ajuka Beelzebub formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth. He was the original heir to the clan until he gave it up to become a Satan.

And right next to him, with a relaxed smile on his face was the person who made Eenely blood run cold. He had dark green hair, a gentle looking smile, and was dressed in a green robe that matched his father.

Lord Astaroth was the eldest at the table so everyone waited until he took a seat before sitting. "Sir, would you like something to drink?" a servant said walking quickly over to Lord Astaroth.

"Some tea would be fine" he said. Empress Vassago gave the servant a look of "don't screw this up' the servant nodded fearfully afraid of enduring his master's wrath and quickly ran in the kitchen to prepare the best tea he could.

Lord Belphegor smiled smugly at Empress Vassago, Lord Vassago's eyebrow twitched slightly as she resisted the urge to kick him out of her house, because for now, she knew she needed his power and influence in the Great King Faction in order for this to work.

Lord Belphegor then looked around the house a smile on his face. "This is a lovely home you have here. Big too. It must get pretty lonely in here after your husband's passing"

Eenely would've lunged at the man who was still grinning if it wasn't for her mother's hand on her lap. A small smile formed on Kale's face as Lord Astaroth turned to the two in disgust.

"Empress Vassago, may I ask why you would invite such scum here" Lord Astaroth said glaring at the two.

"Scum?" Lord Belphegor said as a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "I'll show you scum old man"

"Enough" Empress Vassago said with a sigh. Her husband's death had been a tremendous lost to her and her daughter. Not to mention their whole clan but she couldn't let this alliance fail. She had brought literal fire and oil together. Lord Astaroth, a kind, calm, and decent man who raised one of their Maou and Lord Belphegor, an asshole and jerk who thought with his fists before his head.

"Your tea is ready ma'am" the servant said bringing the tea. Empress Vassago smiled as the waiter gave a cup of tea to everyone, there was a brief pause as everyone took a sip from their tea. Kale still had a smile on his face, Diodora looked like he wasn't even paying attention talking to himself as if in his own world while Eenely waited patiently for a adult to speak.

Lord Astaroth put his tea down and began eating some of the food the servant had prepared. Most of the stuff would've been exotic to humans. There was apples that were gray in color, strange colored meat, and even some of the meat looked like giant lizards on sticks covered in green slime. But to devils this was natural delicacies so the people around the table began eating albeit Diodora who Eenely tried not to look at but she felt the need to as she watched the boy quietly laugh crazily to himself.

Eenely noticed Kale staring at her but kept ignoring it, she was finally realizing she had the two craziest children of her generation in her kingdom. One was a narcissist and the other was a sadistic sociopath who was talking to himself.

"So Empress Vassago, to what do we owe this honor to?" Lord Belphegor said with an amusing smile. He was bored, he was tired after having to pick his son up from the detention center all because he tried to kill some weakling but this, and this was entertaining to Lord Belphegor. To him, the world was just a big canvass and he was the artist who could choose to create or burn it all to the ground.

"I think the three of us should form an alliance" after the words escaped Empress Vassago's lips there was a silence as both Lord Astaroth and Lord Belphegor stared at her in disbelief.

It was Lord Belphegor who broke the silence with his laugh. "Are you kidding me? Why would I work with the Vassago? Better yet an Astaroth? With my family moving up in the Ranking of the Rating Games and with my son finally having acquired his whole peerage we'll be right under Zekram Bael" Lord Belphegor said with a wicked grin.

There was a smug smirk on Kale's face as he looked over at Eenely. "So where's your queen? Shouldn't she be around here?" Kale asked. "The only servant you have is a hybrid" Kale said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't you have a hybrid knight Kale?" Eenely asked glaring at Kale in disgust; everyone knew his knight had lost to Yusei during the Middle Class Promotion Exams. Eenely knew that Kale, with his whole peerage could most likely annihilate her but she believed in a one on one she could take him.

"I ditched that loser at the compound"

Eenely looked at Kale in disgust. "How could you be so cruel to your own servant?" Eenely said not able to wipe the look of disgust off her face, that place was mostly for servants who were disobedient or who masters had died, but Kale really ditched his servant in there?

"Kale, we're leaving" Lord Belphegor said turning away from the four. "I'll be on my way" he said.

"Stop" Empress Vassago said. "There's a new addition to the Underworld that we should consider"

Lord Astaroth and Lord Belphegor turned to Empress Vassago in confusion. "What the Hell are you talking about woman?" Lord Belphegor said bored as of now, he had come here expecting a fight but now Empress Vassago was trying to throw him in some half assed alliance, with Lord Astaroth, it sickened him.

Lord Astaroth looked at Empress Vassago patiently for her to speak. "The Satan-Lucifer boy"

At this point even Diodora looked up interested but a disgusted scowl worked its way on Kale's face. "That weakling? What the hell would you want with him?"

"He's the descendant of the Devil God Satan and the original Maou Lucifer. You don't think there could be a benefit to him?" Empress Vassago asked Lord Astaroth and Lord Belphegor raising an eyebrow.

Lord Belphegor stood there in silence considering the possibility. "No thanks" he said as he began walking towards the door.

"Wait" Empress Vassago said angrily, she really needed the influence he had in the King Faction.

"Empress Vassago" Lord Astaroth said with a sigh. "My eldest son is friends with Sirzechs Lucifer and my wife is friends with Venelana, do you believe the two would be ok with us trying to use their new adoptive son for power?" he asked thinking rationally.

"Who said anything about stealing him?" Empress Vassago said with a grin. "I could get him on our side willingly"

Lord Belphegor paused finally interested. "What could you possibly have that he would…" a wide smile spread across Lord Belphegor's face as he turned to Empress Vassago. "My, my, Empress Vassago, I never expected you to be the type, the boy's only eight, he's too young for a woman as old as-"

This earned Lord Belphegor a glass plate being tossed at his head. Empress Vassago glared at him angrily. "Not me you fool, my daughter" Empress Vassago shouted in rage.

Eenely sat there with her mouth half agape as she looked at her mother in shock and confusion. "You want me to…you want me to…you want me to…be with that…that…weakling?" Eenely was so shocked and so enraged that all she could do is glare at her mother before glaring at Kale who was currently laughing his ass off.

"You're going to be the wife of the freak hahaha" Kale laughed crazily. "I feel sorry for you"

"Well I don't see anyone lining up to be with you" Eenely shot back. This caused Kale to glare angrily at Eenely who smiled smugly knowing she had managed to tick him off. "Mother, unlike Kale I'm not a racist piece of trash. I don't care about Yusei Satan-Lucifer being a hybrid but I refuse to marry someone so…weak" Eenely said in disgust. "I won't mate a weakling"

Empress Vassago gave her daughter a small smile "honey, you have to understand, the boy was raised in the human world and he's one year younger than all of you. Give him time and he will be able to catch up, he may even surpass the others in your generation"

Kale let out a laugh causing Lord Astaroth to glare at the child in disgust. 'He's worse than his father' Lord Astaroth thought.

Eenely couldn't help but glance at Diodora, despite all that was happening in front of him, her mother was trying to form an alliance with his clan, Diodora still looked off in his own world with a small smile on his face.

Empress Vassago looked between Lord Belphegor and Lord Astaroth. "We have a child who can potentially have as much power and influence as Zekram Bael himself, of course a lot of devils still respect the Bael family but, this is the child of the original Devil Gods. The child's descendants outdate Bael"

"This whole plan of yours Vassago is relying on the whim that people will respect the boy solely because of his descendants. The boy's a weakling, without power he will still be a nobody in the Underworld. What makes you think he will be able to overcome that?"

"He'll get stronger" Empress Vassago said. "He possesses the power of unholy light, the purest form of demonic energy that belonged to Satan, Belphegor" Lord Vassago pleaded. "Think this through"

Lord Astaroth let out a sigh "if you have this much faith in the boy's powers then I agree the boy should be watched over and our families would be the best for the job but I don't think you should be rash and jump to the decision of trying to marry him out to your daughter" Lord Astaroth explained.

Empress Vassago nodded "I'm merely looking out for my clan and our position and influence in the Underworld. Lord Astaroth, you have influence over the Maou Faction because of your son, Lord Belphegor, you have influence over the Great King and King factions. With all three of us working together, if the boy begins having influence and power over the Underworld, he would be a good ally to hold"

Lord Belphegor considered the idea and then smiled and went back towards the table picking up a bottle of wine; he easily pulled off the cork and raised the bottle in the air. "I guess we have ourselves a Three King Alliance" he said before taking a giant swig from the bottle. Kale was pissed, pissed that his plan to kill Yusei didn't work, pissed that Yusei managed to defeat the Hydra which had gained him some respect in the Underworld, pissed that Empress Vassago thought so highly of him, and now they were considering him a potential ally.

Lord Belphegor still smile held the glass over to Lord Astaroth who grabbed it with a sigh and took a small sip. Empress Vassago then took it and took a sip. Eenely stood there with a frustrated look on her face as Kale was given a sip of the drink. The only ones being left out were her and Diodora who were purposely being missed. This caused Kale to grin at her knowing this was because her mom didn't allow her to drink alcohol.

"So what should we discuss first?" Lord Belphegor said satisfied after the bottle came back in his hands.

Empress Vassago turned to Lord Belphegor with a beautiful but smug smirk "first off, let's discuss your son's homicidal tendencies towards Yusei Satan-Lucifer."

 **~The Next Day~**

Yusei waved good bye to Rias and Sona as they made their way to school. "Vali? Vali?" Yusei began running through the manor to find the small silver hair girl but so far he couldn't find her. After searching the manor for ten minutes he stopped in confusion.

It was then Yusei heard talking from another room. Yusei paused in confusion, Lord Gremory and Venelana had to leave for a meeting with the Sitri and Agares family and the two took all the servants out of the house. The only two that were supposed to be here were him and Vali.

"Vali?" Yusei followed the voices leading him to the room on the top floor. Yusei knocked on the door before opening it and inside he only saw Vali with a weird ball shaped toy in her hand. Yusei scanned the whole room in confusion as Vali looked at Yusei with an innocent pair of icy blue eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" Yusei muttered a bit creeped out.

"My friend" Vali said with a wide grin.

"What friend?" Yusei asked still scanning the room. He then walked to the closet and opened the door only to see there was nothing in there.

"He's my friend, he's tall, and he's cool and he has giant wings" Yusei froze in shock before turning to Vali who was still smiling.

"And when did you meet this friend?" Yusei asked.

Vali shrugged her shoulders not able to recall. Yusei let out a quiet sigh believing this to be some kind of imaginary friend. "Vali I'm going to go to some place called the compound to pick up a new friend and then we're going to go out to eat. You want to come?"

Vali jumped up and down excited by the prospect of eating. Vali then quickly grabbed Yusei's hand and the two disappeared in a devil sigil.

 **~Sirzechs~**

Of all the places you would expect to find a Devil King, standing in front of a church was not one of them. But here Sirzechs Lucifer, Maou of the Underworld was, he looked down at the giant white church before him.

It was beautifully designed with giant stone statues of angels in front of it. This was the St. Havens Church in New England.

Sirzechs knew what had to be done, he knew he was the only one who could do it. This girl, if she had even a ounce of her mother's and father's personality she could cause destruction all across the the Earth and even harm the Underworld. This girl needed to be watched, there was no way the church would be able to handle her.

Sirzechs had two options, one, storm the church pull her out and fight whoever got in his way, if anyone recognized him this would be disastrous and might revamp the Great War. Sirzechs thought last time the Great War started, children Rias's and Yusei's ages were forced to become soldiers and die defending the Underworld. Sirzechs couldn't risk that, the children of the Underworld today might be stronger than Sirzechs generation was at that age but he wouldn't put them through that. The population of the Underworld had a small baby boom after the Great War was paused but they lost almost half of the clans, and Yusei was the only member of his clan left, if he was a casualty the bloodline Yusei could add to the Underworld would be lost forever.

The second option, contact Michael the Archangel and try to make a deal with him, or he could try to make a deal with Azazel, there's no way Michael would attack if Sirzechs managed a deal with Azazel.

Sirzechs let out a sigh letting that out of his head. Azazel was nowhere to be found, there were rumors of him hiding in Japan but nothing solid, it would take too long for a search for the Fallen Angel General and Gigori Leader.

Sirzechs realized his only option was a deal with Michael. Sirzechs extended his hands in the air and let out a blast of demonic energy. Then Sirzechs waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Nothing" Sirzechs whispered to himself with a sigh. He decided to walk closer to the church hoping this would alert Michael of his appearance.

"DIE" Sirzechs quickly jumped out of the way of a light spear that would've pierced his chest. The spear landed on the ground before disappearing in a small explosion of light.

'A explosive light spear?' Sirzechs thought in confusion as he turned back to his attacker. In front of him he saw about ten angels. Five of them looked in their teens, two of them looked Rias's age, and the other three were older looking angels almost like adults.

"A devil who would attack the Holy Church of England. You're either mad or a fool" one of the older angels said in anger.

"I do not wish to attack the Christian churches, I'm merely here to talk to Michael" Sirzechs said raising his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"You lie" one of the teen looking angels shouted in anger.

"The churches have been getting attacked lately, admit it, you're working with the mad man behind this, Arthur Kloud" the older angel said angrily.

Sirzechs looked at the angels in shock "the Churches have been getting attacked, I would've been notified of this" Sirzechs said in confusion.

"Liar"

"DIE"

SIrzehc sjumped out of the way of five light spears that almost took his head off. One of the bolder angels ran up to Sirzechs with her light spear aimed ready to pierce Sirzechs chest but Sirzechs quickly blocked it with his arm before kicking her back.

Sirzechs looked at his arm; there was a burn mark from where the light spear had touched. Sirzechs then surrounded his body in a black and dark red barrier of energy.

"STOP" the older angel shouted pushing the two younger angels that were about to rush Sirzechs back. The angels turned to the one who looked the eldest in confusion. The older angel wiped a bead of sweat form his brow. "That power…I only witnessed it once from a man by the name of Zekram Bael, it's the Power of Destruction" the older angel said.

"So what?" one of the younger angels said in annoyance.

"That power has the ability to dissolve matter, even light spears can fall useless to it if the person is strong enough, judging by the size and color we are outmatched by this devil" the older angel explained. The older angel then turned towards Sirzechs in both anger and frustration knowing he had lost. "You would like to speak with Michael?" the angel asked.

Sirzechs then turned off the Power of Destruction and nodded. "I merely need to warn him of a situation that can be disastrous" Sirzechs explained.

The angel nodded "Hinami, Eto, you both go get Michael, the rest of us will stay here and watch this devil"

"As you wish" the two youngest angels said disappearing in a sigil of gold light.

Sirzechs then let out a sigh 'the demise of Yusei's parents, the churches being attacked, the missing Pandora Box, the storms Dante mentioned, what's going on?'

 **~Compound~**

"I wish to reincarnate Kaneki Musashi as a mutation knight under the house of Satan-Lucifer, may he rise from the ashes and be reborn under the house of Satan-Lucifer" there was an elegant flash of purple and black light as the mutation piece was absorbed into the auburn hair boy's chest. As the light disappeared the boy stood up with a yawn.

Vali watched with both excitement and shock as the evil piece was absorbed into the boy's chest.

"Wow, I'm surprised kid, most creatures collapse after going through an evil piece ritual twice" Gyatsu said with a smile.

"Whatever you did it once, you did it a thousand times" Kaneki said yawning again and scratching his back.

"Told you I would get you out of here" Yusei said with a smile, his task had been completed; with the mutation piece he received from Ajuka he had been able to revive Kaneki Musashi as his knight.

"Yeah, so what's the plan now, King?" Kaneki asked still sounding like he was dazed out and minutes from collapsing.

"Well, now we're going to go get something to eat"

"This place blows" the four in the room turned to see a boy with spiky blonde hair and red eyes and another with shoulder length silver hair and lavender eyes.

"Kyo? Marcellus?" Yusei asked in confusion.

The two boys turned around in shock "Yusei? What are you doing in a place like this?" they asked.

Gyatso then left leaving the group of children alone as Kaneki and Vali ran behind Yusei who stopped in front of the two boys. "I came here to get my new knight" Yusei said motioning to Kaneki.

"What's up" Kaneki said casually with a bored expression.

Marcellus looked Kaneki up and down "you used the mutation knight on him?" Marcellus said, he had the ability to tell which piece a servant was merely by a glance at them.

"No way" Kyo said in shock, despite the fact that mutation pieces were rare, it was even rarer to find a servant who could even use a mutation piece "he really took up that much, what idiot would give him away?"

"A dick by the name of Kale Belphegor" Kaneki said with a angry expression "one day I'm going to kick his ass"

Kyo then turned to Yusei and then back to Kaneki "Kale has his whole peerage now, he's the first one in our generation to have one" Kyo said with a sigh.

"No way?" Kaneki said in shock. "When I was his servant he only had two rooks and a bishop how did he manage to use all the pieces in only three or four days?" Kaneki asked.

Kyo and Marcellus both shrugged their shoulders. "Because of this, everyone is now racing to find servants. I and Marcellus ditched Rating Game School to get a head start, we decided to search here hoping to find some real good catches but so far we came up empty" Kyo said pulling out a rook piece and twirling it around his finger.

"Yusei, please tell me you have more servants than just me?" Kaneki asked. Kaneki then turned to Vali who looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Woah" Vali said as Knakei lifted her in the air by her hand "is she a servant? I sense demonic energy from her so she has to be" Kaneki said in shock and bewilderment as he shook Vali up and down.

"No she's not" Yusei said pulling Vali out of Kaneki's hand and embracing her in a hug. "Vali is my little Imouto-Chan" Yusei said with a smile. "I would never think of turning her into a servant"

Vali's face turned bright red as she looked away from Yusei. Kyo and Marcellus snickered causing Vali to stick her tongue at them.

"Well, we were going to go check out Tannin's territory next, you wanna come with?" Marcellus asked with a smile.

Yusei turned to Kyo and Marcellus in confusion "who's Tannin?" Yusei asked.

The whole room froze as everyone looked at Yusei in confusion. "Is that…even…a question?" Marcellus asked.

"how can you live in the Underworld and now know who Tannin is?" Kyo said almost in a snobby tone.

"How could I have…such a clueless king?" Kaneki said face faulting to the ground.

Yusei stood there in silence listening to all the moan and groans of everyone around him until finally Marcellus decided to answer. "Tannin is only the second strongest Queen, and fifth ranked in the Rating Games. He's the coolest, a real dragon King, he's ginormous, and could probably defeat Belial if he wanted to" Marcellus said excitedly.

"As you can see fan boy here is a big Tannin fan, personally I like Diehauser Belial the best, he would annihilate Tannin in a heartbeat" Kyo said. "Anyways, Tannin, after becoming a Ultimate Class Devil obtained this giant sum of land that he turned into a Dragon Valley. It's filled with all kind of Dragons from Chinese to European. Me and Marcel are going to go to catch us some servants" Kyo explained.

Yusei considered it; so far he only had one servant, Kaneki. He had fifteen pieces because of the extra special evil mutation piece he received from Ajuka. He needed more servants badly if he wanted to catch up to Kale. "Sure" Yusei said with a smile.

Yusei turned to Kaneki who looked like he was five seconds from passing out. Despite trying to hide it being reincarnated again took a toll on his body. "Kaneki, maybe you should go back home and take a nap" Yusei said handing Kaneki a piece of paper with the Gremory insignia etched on it.

"Venelana and Lord Gremory have me…hard wired" Yusei said unable to think of a better word "into their magic sigil, since you became my servant you should be able to use it as well" Yusei said with a smile. Kaneki nodded, realizing Yusei was right about his state, he really needed to sleep.

"Good, can you guys fly?" Marcellus asked with a smile. "We never been there before so we can't teleport there, so we have to fly or walk" Marcellus explained.

Vali and Yusei both looked at each other "no" they both said plainly.

"I can't fly either" Kyo said.

Marcellus turned to Kyo dumbfounded. "What? We teleport, why do I need flying?" Kyo said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're all hopeless" Marcellus said with a sigh.

 **~Sirzechs~**

"It's been thirty minutes" Sirzechs said with a bored sigh. "Michael should be here by-" and just like that a sigil of golden light appeared and out came a figure with long blonde hair and green eyes and behind him were ten golden wings of light.

Michael turned to the other angels "return to Heaven" he commanded. The angels, who respected both Michael and his position as head of Heaven nodded before disappearing from whence they came.

Michael turned to Sirzechs after they were gone "Maou Sirzechs, you have a lot of nerves attacking my-"

"Look can we cut it Michael, this is important" Sirzechs said with a bored sigh. "I need you expel the nun in training Maria" Sirzechs said.

A breeze passed as the two stood there in silence Michael glaring at Sirzechs unable to fathom how Sirzechs could even mutter those words. "Why would I expel a loyal nun of the church?" Michael said.

The air was hostile; both knew that if anything went wrong the other could launch an attack on the other side. Sirzechs had the advantage if push came to shove, the devil boom might have been small but it was more successful for their side than the angels. At least the devils had Ajuka's evil pieces, Michael had to rely on natural birth to raise their ranks and it was much harder for an angel to conceive than it was for a devil because angels have to have unselfish love for each other.

Meanwhile Michael had the advantage in how lethal his troops could be if war broke out. The light spears, could burn a high class devil to ashes of lethal enough.

Sirzechs heard stories about Satan's famous Power of Unholy Light ability. How the ability was able to save devils from this fate using the power of the black light. Sadly, Yusei was the only known person with this ability and Sirzechs doubted he could tap into that power.

So the two Leaders, who in another universe or plane of existence could've been friends, stared at each other with the air of hostility around them.

"Her mother, is the Angel of Calamity"

When the words came out of Sirzechs' mouth Michael couldn't help but open his mouth in shock. "You know this how?" Michael asked.

"Susanoo told me, if you don't believe me ask Susanoo's sister" Sirzechs said not backing down once the words came out of his mouth.

"Then the girl must be killed" Michael said trying to control the shaking of his hands. "If another case like that happens we all could-"

"I can't, Susanoo would attack both the Heaven and the Underworld if she was killed. We both know Susanoo isn't a enemy to mess with. I plan on blocking the girl's powers. Don't worry about her and I doubt she's anything like her mother or father" Sirzechs said.

"Her father?" Michael asked coldly.

"The worst exorcist, the True Demon from the church" Sirzechs said.

Michael stood there in both shock and confusion. This girl's mother was the Angel of Calamity, a angel unaffected by Heaven's system, a angel who couldn't fall even after killing another angel. And her father, the worst exorcist, true demon of the church. Could Michael really risk letting this girl loose?

"Gabriel informed me that the Trihexa child is in your possession" Michael said calmly with a small smile.

Sirzechs knew eventually the angels and most likely the fallen angels would learn about Yusei and he was prepared for it. "Yes he is, what of it?"

"Allow Gabriel to speak with-"

"No, he is under the care of the Gremory Duke Clan and my mother Venelana from the Bael. A attack on them would be a attack on both the Great King and Prince Faction" Sirzechs said.

"I won't cause the boy any harm I merely want Gabriel to speak to him and measure his power" Michael said. "If you do this I will expel the girl from the church and you will be allowed to take care of her" Michael said.

Sirzechs knew there was no other way around this so he nodded "look like we have ourselves a deal".

 **~Gremory Territory~**

"When I find them I'm going to kill them" Sona said angrily. Rias and Sona walked into the Gremory manor. They were both extremely angry and extremely tired. After Kyo and Marcellus ditched class the teacher made the class do extra training drills and practice exams as punishment.

The whole point was to make the class angry at the two for skipping and it worked.

"Sona, I'll cook us something to eat" Rias said with a smile running tot eh kitchen.

"Sona let out a sigh as she collapsed on the couch, too tired to even care about anything.

"Yawn, Wow that was a good nap what's there to eat in this place" Sona quicly shot her head up and looked to see a boy with spiky auburn hair and green eyes with a bored expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Sona said in shock.

"Oh" the boy turned to the girl. "Name's Kaneki and I am the knight of Yu-"

"INTRUDER" before Sona and the boy could react a pan clashed with his skull and knocked him on the ground.

Sona looked to see Rias holding the handle of the pan. Sona looked at Rias with both bewilderment and shock. "he was about to say he's the knight of Yusei" Sona said with a sigh.

"Wow really, Yusei got a knight already?" Rias said helping the boy up.

"Yeah the boy you just hit with a pan" Sona said.

"Jeez lady, what the hell was that" Kaneki said angrily standing up. He then turned to Rias a shock look on his face. Kaneki then grinned as he looked down at Rias's chest. "Wow you have some big tits" he said with a smile.

"PERVERT" Rias then hit him with the pan again causing him to collapse on the ground.

"You're hopeless" Sona said with a sigh falling back on the couch.

A/N: Remember, I have a position for 1 knight, 1 bishop, 1 rook, and 4 pawns. If you would like to include a OC character then be sure to send them in.


	7. Life 7 Maria the Calamity

**Life 7 Maria, the mutation queen of Satan-Lucifer**

"Now Yusei, I need you to stand perfectly still" Yusei nodded from behind a glass window as he put his arms by his side, behind the glass window stood Sirzechs, Gabriel, and Michael. "I'm going to begin the MRI" Gabriel said turning to Sirzechs and Michael.

"Alright" Sirzechs said with his arms crossed. After his encounter with the angels yesterday, he upheld his end of the deal and brought Yusei to Heaven so Gabriel could perform body scans on him. When Sirzechs had found Yusei, he was trying to sneak into Tannin's territory with some other devil children. Sirzechs used that as the perfect time to pull Yusei away, dropped Vali at his parent's home in the Gremory territory and then left for his secret trip to Heaven.

"His heart rate is abnormally slow for someone of his age" Gabriel said looking through the monitor. "There's a lot a excessive amount of fluid through his heart".

Sirzechs looked at the machine in confusion "When he first came to the Underworld I had a doctor preform a checkup and he didn't find anything of this sort" Sirzechs said as he looked at the computer screen in shock.

"Alright we're done" Gabriel said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the technology you use in the Underworld. The doctors there are used to only having scanned devil children who very rarely get sick. But he is quite different" Michael said.

Sirzechs frowned, it was probably true. The technology rarely dealt with hybrids minus the servants of the devil nobles. Or maybe the doctors could've cut corners believing they would never find anything wrong with him in the first place. "Is there something you need to do?" Sirzechs asked.

"Right now, you could probably take him to one of your medics in the Underworld to remove the fluid around his heart. The scan for the MRI will take a while but I will work to make sure nothing is wrong" Gabriel said.

Sirzechs looked between Michael and Gabriel, angels were supposed to be the natural enemies of devils, it was weird for them to be talking so casually. "And if you find anything?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'll notify you as quickly as I can" Gabriel said. "After conducting the tests I see no problems with the Trihexa Piece in his heart".

Sirzechs nodded, "Now I need the girl, Maria" Sirzechs said.

"I already had her transported to your office in the Underworld" Michael explained with a kind smile. "I also had her checked up and she's fine".

Sirzechs nodded "good" he said. Sirzechs stepped over to the glass and tapped on it repeatedly "Yusei, come on we're leaving".

Yusei left the room, when he was first brought here he was frighten and even shocked by the presence of the angels, he had never expected that Sirzechs-Sama would take him towards angels so when he first arrived believing it to be an attack he drew his sword but after reassurance from Sirzechs he had calmed down and allowed the tests to be run.

The second Yusei walked towards Sirzechs they were both enveloped in a crimson red sigil and they disappeared without a trace.

Gabriel smiled at the place where the two once stood "Yusei…Satan-Lucifer…"

 **~Sirzech's Office~**

"Umm…Sirzechs-Sama I-"

"Promise me Yusei" Sirzechs said cutting Yusei off. "Promise me that you won't whisper a word of what conspired to anyone, not even my parents or Ria-Ta" Sirzechs said.

Despite calling Rias by his playful nickname Yusei could tell that the atmosphere had gotten thicker. He may just be a child, but, Yusei knew how the world worked. The Underworld wouldn't trust Sirzechs as much as they do now if they knew he had taken Yusei to meet angels. "I promise" Yusei said with his head down.

Sirzechs smiled brightly taking some of the tension form the room. "Good" Sirzechs said patting Yusei on the head. "I have a new servant for you" Sirzechs said. He stepped towards his deck and on top of his chair stood a girl with long silver-white hair and gold color eyes. She had a beautiful and innocent smile on her face, contrary to how her parents looked.

"Some man told me to wait for you here" the girl said, there was puffiness around her eyes which told you that she had been crying.

No matter how hard he tried, Sirzechs's couldn't feel any hatred of killing intent radiating from the girl nor could he muster such feelings towards her. Despite being the daughter of two monsters, she wasn't a monster. Just a girl who fate had tossed into his hands "Yusei…this is Maria…I wish for her to become your queen" Sirzechs said with a smile.

Yusei looked at the girl in wide eyed shocked; she looked like something out of a fairy tale. "Alice" Yusei whispered.

"Yusei?" Sirzechs said in confusion looking down at the boy.

"Oh umm…sorry" Yusei said with a nervous smile. "Should we give the girl a test or something?" Yusei asked. The girl may have been beautiful but Dante explained to Yusei that his servants needed to be strong if he wanted to become a Prince of the Underworld.

"Maria" Sirzechs said with a kind smile. "May you please tell us where you came from?" Sirzechs asked.

"A church in England, I was excommunicated earlier this week due to my abnormal ability. And then I a man found me wandering the streets alone and brought me here" Maria explained.

Sirzechs nodded; when Michael had talked to the church official they informed him of the girl's excommunication which even surprised him. Michael then searched for her energy signature where he then found the girl begging for food on the streets. After giving her a meal, Michael brought her here and told her to wait.

"Do you know who we are?" Sirzechs asked.

"D-D-devils" the girl muttered out in fright. She had been told that devils looked like horrible monsters that would eat her if she wasn't careful. But from the innocent face of the boy with long blonde hair, she had a hard time believing it now.

"Can you show me your power?" Yusei asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Umm…ok…I can try" the girl said with a nervous expression. Maria then stood up and closed her eyes. And the two in the room waited

One Minute

Five minutes

Ten minutes passed and nothing happened. "Maybe you could show it to use later" Yusei said with a nervous smile.

Suddenly as if his words had triggered it, a blinding white light filled the room and after it disappeared what stood before the three was a small owl looking creature. "WHAT?" Yusei shouted in shock. "That's it…?"

Sirzechs looked at the creature 'judging by how small the creature is there's no way it's Annihilation maker' Sirzechs thought. He then looked at the girl's clothes, she was wearing the typical nun outfit but then Sirzechs noticed something abnormal around her neck, it was a beaded necklace with a purple jewel in the middle of it. Sirzechs smiled as he looked at the necklace "I know what her power is, it's a rare sacred gear called the Ten Tails of Creation".

"The ten tails of what?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"The ten tails of creation" Sirzechs said with a smile. "It gives the wielder the ability to create monsters. It's a weaker form of the Longinus Annihilation Maker even given the nickname "Monster Critical".

Yusei had a basic understanding of sacred gears, they were gifts given to humans by the God of the bible. For some strange reason, even when humans became devils they still kept the sacred gears probably because God never predicted this kind of abuse of his system and then there were special cases like Maria, someone born a hybrid who still got to obtain a sacred gear due to being part human.

Yusei then looked at the creature in confusion "it doesn't look very strong?" Yusei said in confusion. He poked the creature only for it to let out a loud shriek.

"She just…needs training" Sirzechs said with a smile. "Maybe we can get Dante of Grayfia to teach her magic".

Yusei considered it, he didn't know if it was good to waste such a special piece so quickly, but with Sirzechs making such a case for her, it would be almost crazy to just ignore it. "Well…if you insist" Yusei said. He reached into his black pouch that stood at his waist when he opened it, there stood his evil pieces glowing with his black energy.

Yusei reached in and pulled out the mutation queen piece. Maria knowing what it was for stepped towards Yusei, she had just been excommunicated from the church she had loved her own life, she was at the bottom, there was no other options for her. "I-"

*SLAM* Suddenly the three in the room paused as the door to the room swung wide open. And there stood Grayfia with a displeased look on her face. "WHAT?" Grayfia first looked at Sirzechs, he had been Maou knows where all day, the she turned to Yusei and her eyes went wide as she noticed the piece in his hand.

"Yusei…"

"…Yes…Grayfia-Sama?" Yusei asked.

It was as if she blocked Sirzechs out completely as her eyes were fixated on Yusei "are you really about to use your mutation queen on this…girl?" Grayfia asked. "I told you this piece is very important, you should save it for someone very important".

Suddenly the sound of fake coughing filled the air, Grayfia then turned to Sirzechs who had a bright smile on his face. Grayfia then looked back and forth between Yusei and Sirzechs. "So Sirzechs…you were just about to have him waste his mutation queen on some random girl?" Grayfia asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"You've been gone all day, I was about to send out a search party for you." Grayfia said still a little anger.

"…I just went to the human world, I've been gone for less than a 14 hours…" Sirzechs said in shock that she was about to go to such extreme measures.

"And where did you find this…" Grayfia looked at the girl and noticed the nun outfit. "A nun…"

"Well you see-"

"You were about to make Yusei use his mutation piece on some random nun?" Grayfia said completely cutting Sirzechs off.

"Well…um….technically Ma'am I was never anointed as a official nun because I wasn't baptized yet". Maria decided to stop talking when she noticed the three hostile glares being shot her way.

Grayfia wasted no time and snatched the mutation queen out of Yusei's hand. "You two, go home" Grayfia said glaring angrily at the two young children. They both wasted no time due to the hostile glare and raced towards the door.

"I won't allow this piece to go to waste Sirzechs-Sama. Why would you have him use it on such a person? Where have you been all day? Why have you been so secretive lately? What's going on Sirzechs-Sama?" Grayfia said.

Grayfia was known for her serious nature, she was serious even in the most comical of situations. She always tried to keep her marriage and her role as Sirzechs's queen separate but Sirzechs could see the hurt in her eyes.

Sirzechs knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever, nor did he ever plan to but he thought he could at least keep the girl's origin a secret for a little while longer but it seems he should've realized how foolish that was. "Come here Grayfia, we have to talk about that girl and her family. But you have to promise not to do anything rash" Sirzechs said.

Grayfia was confused by the question; she knew never to act rash, especially when it came to Underworld affairs. "I promise".

 **~Yusei and Maria~**

Yusei and Maria walked in complete silence, neither knowing what to talk about or what to even say for that matter. When Grayfia stepped into the room it was like a wave of tension and awkwardness had struck them all and then when she ordered them out and they scurried away, the situation became even more awkward.

So here Maria and Yusei were, wandering through the dead of night, thanks to the artificial moon put in the sky by Ajuka Beelzebub you could speculate that it was night. "Hey…um…Yu-Yusei?" Yusei turned to Maria with a smile glad that she was the one who broke the awkward silence in stead of him.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…do devils really eat human flesh?" Maria asked, her face was a bit red, Yusei couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from fear.

Yusei let out a sigh; she had been raised by the church…well that's not really anything different, all the three main factions and a select few humans were raised to hold resentment from the other factions. Devils were raised to no trust fallen angels and angels, Angels were trained to dislike angels and devils. Fallen Angels knew not to trust devils or angel most likely due to the training they received beforehand as angels and their newfound hatred for their former brethren that had casted them out.

"No…" Yusei said. "We don't eat human flesh, the consumption of human flesh is forbidden, when a devil eats human flesh they transform into a horrible monster called a "stray" and when you become a "stray" then other devils will try to hunt you down and completely annihilate you. It's one of the most oldest rules" Yusei explained.

Maria nodded as she processed all the news "I met a devil one time, but she looked like a giant monster with a lion's body and three heads".

"Then she…or they…" Ichiro had never heard of a stray devil that grew more heads when they transformed, maybe there's some sort of way for stray devils to infuse if they consume flesh together. "..was most likely a stray devil then" Ichiro answered.

"In the church that I was raised in, we were also taught that God was always watching us…" Yusei stopped walking and turned to the girl to see tears falling from her beautiful gold colored eyes. "Devils weren't supposed to help people and God wasn't supposed to abandon me…so why?" more tears poured from her eyes as she began to cry.

"Hey it's alright" Yusei said patting the girl on the head, he wasn't good at comforting only having seen Rias display her abnormal level of sisterly affection towards him. Yusei then wrapped the girl in a small embrace as he hug there and the two stood there for a few minutes before Maria seemed to get over her sadness.

"And if God doesn't want me then so be it" Maria said, still with a couple of tears falling from her eyes. Yusei smiled at her "tough" attitude. "If I become a devil's queen, then I'll be the best Queen in the Underworld".

"Fufufufu you're right, the strongest King will need the strongest queen by his side" the two paused and turned around in shock.

Yusei's alertness decreased when he realized who the person was. "Lady Gremory" Yusei said with a smile.

The mother of Sirzechs and Rias came around the corner with a smile as she looked between Yusei and then the strange girl. "So who is this sweetie? Is this your new girlfriend?" Venelana joked causing Yusei's and Maria's cheeks to turn pink.

"No…it's not like that…Sirzechs-Sama wanted me to turn her into my queen" Yusei said, his face still red.

Venelana giggled, as she looked down at the girl and her beautiful appearance, she also looked sweet in the nun attire she had on. "We'll come on, the manor is kind of in a state of panic at the moment so we must be heading back now".

"A state of panic?" Yusei said. "Did someone attack the Manor?"

"No, no, nothing that serious, it's just…we have a special guest coming home" Venalana answered.

~Gremory Manor~

"MOVE THE STATUE TO THE LEFT. HURRY. FASTER FASTER."

"YOU, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO START PREPARING THE FEAST THIS INSTANT! IT HAS TO BE READY BY TOMORROW MORNING".

"AND YOU! I TOLD YOU, NO BREAK UNTIL EVERYTHIGN IS PREPARED! I WANT EVERYTHING SPOTLESS! I WANT A FIVE No…A SIX COURSE MEAL PREPARED. WE MUST HAVE EVERYTHING READY FOR THE RETURN OF LORD GREMORY'S BROTHER!".

The second Venelana opened the door, Yusei and Maria were surprised by what they were witnessing. The servants of the Gremory household were scurrying around the house like frighten mice. Some were putting up statues, while other cleaned, and you could see others carrying a wide banquet of food items into the kitchen.

And in the middle you saw the head servant and bishop of Lord Gremory, Heinrich Cornelius shouting out a wide array of orders at the other servants.

Venelana turned to Yusei and Maria with a sweet smile on her face. "You two, go upstairs at once, the servants are busy trying to prepare for tomorrow, you can't be playing while they're working" Venelana said with a sweet smile.

Yusei and Maria nodded as they both made their ways to the stairs and wasted no time climbing the massive staircase. "YUSEEEEIIIIII" before the small boy could even blink he was tackled to the ground with a massive amount of red hair blocking his way. The young ditzy and energetic girl then wrapped Yusei in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you Yusei, I haven't seen you all day, when Vali came back and told me Onii-Sama had taken you I was worried something bad might have happened" Rias said.

Yusei didn't process anything she said as he was too busy being suffocated by his official older sister. "Rias stop it" a emotionless voice said with a sigh.

"YUSEI-CHAN" suddenly a smaller girl with silver hair wrapped Yusei into a hug as she embraced him excitedly. Yusei smiled as he patted Vali on the head causing her to smile brightly at him.

"Good, the shrimp's back…and it seems he's been busy" Yusei turned to look at his official mutation knight, Kaneki Musashi, his auburn reddish hair looked cleaner and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black shorts instead of the knight armor that Yusei had picked him up in. Kaneki was too busy smiling at the innocent looking Maria who looked awkward in the hallway full of devil children.

"Yusei, who is that?" Rias said finally noticing the girl's presence as she stood timidly behind him.

Yusei noticed this too and stepped to the side so everyone could finally get a full look at Maria causing her to gasp. "This is Maria and she is my unofficial queen" Yusei said with a smile.

"Unofficial queen?" Sona tried to sense her energy but she couldn't find anything remarkably special about her. "She's a hybrid…most likely a fallen angel but that's about it" Sona said. "Was she really worth a mutation queen?" Sona asked rather bluntly causing Rias to gasp.

"Sona, that was a bit rude don't you think?" Rias said frowning at her friend. Rias then turned to Maria and examined her.

"Does she have any special powers?" Kaneki asked looking her up and down.

"She created a bird" Yusei said with a smile. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Sirzechs-Sama picked her out for me, so she must be strong. She probably has some hidden powers or something" Yusei answered.

"…I have a meeting for my queen tomorrow and Yusei, I want you to attend and since this girl is your unofficial queen, she should attend too" Sona explained. "You should be back before Lord Gremory brother arrives which will give you some time to prepare for the meeting".

"You also promised to attend a training session with Sairaorg-Chan and his servants" Rias answered.

"You also promised Finn Belial you would help him design his new game dome for the Arcade game system" Sona said.

Vali then looked at Yusei "you also promised me that-"

"Alright, alright, I get it, my schedule is backed up tomorrow" Yusei said with a sigh. He was hoping to have a day of relaxation after the things that transpired yesterday and earlier today but it seems that won't be the case.

Sona nodded as a blue magic sigil appeared under her and she disappeared. "Now that she's gone…I need to talk to you about something" Kaneki said with a serious expression.

"Wh-What?" Yusei asked shocked by his sudden seriousness.

"I need you to…punish her" Kaneki then pointed a finger right in front of rias's face causing her cheeks to puff up in anger.

"I didn't do nothing wrong" rias said turning away stubbornly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You hit me with a pan" Kaneki said in anger. "As a devil king you're supposed to punish those who dare attack your servants. So as your knight I plead with you to cast revenge on this wench who dare attacks a servant of Satan-Lucifer" Kaneki said in a melodramatic fashion.

Yusei let out a sigh "couldn't we please just work this out like reasonable people".

"SO you're taking the wench side?" Kaneki said defensively.

"Call me that one more time and I'm going to blast you to bits".

Kaneki turned to Rias, his vampire fangs sprouting out "I'll decapitate you before you have the chance."

"Rias-Chan, Kaneki-Chan, please don't fight again" Vali said defensively stepping between the two.

"Again?" Yusei asked.

[POWER OF DESTRUCTION] [FLAME SHURIKEN] the whole room went quiet as the two blasts appeared in their perspective wielder's hand.

"Don't make me use this" Rias threatened.

"You'll be gone before you can even launch it" Kaneki said with a cocky smirk.

"Since when did Rias get so good at controlling her magic?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"A-CHOO" As if faith was tormenting with them, Rias tripped over what seemed to be air causing her blast to fly forward and impact into Kaneki's.

There was a bang and an explosion and that's how the conclusion of this night went.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Hurry along Yusei, we have people to talk to" Sona said with a serious expression turning to look at the younger boy who let out a sigh.

"This sounds boring Sona-Chan" Maria said looking through Sona's eyes with her beautiful icy blue orbs. Due to being from England, she didn't understand the honorifics of Japan so she assumed adding –Chan to someone's name must've meant some type of formal honorific.

"Yeah, I don't see why I have to come" Yusei said a little agitated looking over Sona into the café they would be going into. "Why do me and Maria have to come to your meeting to find servants" Yusei said.

"You either learn how to catch servants like a normal devil but you're not going to run around the Underworld, to heaven and hell disturbing the natural peace of this world. Unless" Sona glared intensely at Vali and Yusei "you both want Marcellus and Kyo's punishment"

"Yusei-Chan, why did that creepy aura appear around Sona-Chan…YUSEI-CHAN" Maria shook Yusei furiously who was frozen in fear. He knew that Sona could wipe both of them out without breaking a sweat and the punishment Marcellus and Kyo received was…unethical parenting. When Grayfia had learned about the two boy's cutting class she made sure she was the one who did the punishing. "I'll behave" Yusei said grabbing Vali's hand and running towards Sona.

"Good, and while we wait for my interviewee to arrive, I want you to tell me exactly what happened yesterday. I want all the details of what you four witnessed at the Dragon Valley" Sona said.

Yusei smiled at Sona, as much as she tried to hide it, she was another curious kid like the rest of them. The three arrived in the café and took a seat down at one of the booths. "We didn't even get in, Sirzechs got to us before we did" Yusei answered with a sigh.

"Oh well" Sona said. "Tannin usually has the place guarded by dragons, it's meant to be a dragon Utopia and a place to grow the Dragon Apples out of harm's way" Sona answered. "It's supposed to be a impenetrable fortress so it makes sense that four devil kids couldn't make it in there" Sona said.

Before Yusei could respond suddenly the door to the pushed wide, the bell on the top of the door making a soft jingling sound. The three turned to the door and what they saw was a girl who looked the same age as Sona with long black hair and glasses on her face, she was also wearing a Shinto outfit. Behind her glasses, were a pair of heterochromia eyes, a violet left eye and a right light brown eye. She looked like she could be Sona's sister or at least a cousin.

The girl looked over to Sona's table and took a seat "I assume you must be the devil I was referred to" the girl said looking between Yusei and Sona. It was almost like she possessed the ability to sense they were devils.

"Yes, I am Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Clan and this is Yusei Satan-Lucifer, and his unofficial Queen Maria. I hope you don't mind them sitting in, I thought it would be appropriate for them to see how a devil servant interview should go" Sona said in a business like and serious tone.

"No, I don't mind" the girl said back. "My name is Tsubaki Shinra of the Shinra Clan".

Sona looked up in surprise "a girl from a evil spirit purifying clan wishes to become a devil?" Sona asked.

"I'm seen as a taboo outcast among my clan" Tsubaki said back. "My ability to speak to demons through mirrors had lead me to be feared and hated among my clan. Some speak about locking me up or sending me away" Tsubaki explained.

Sona took In the news "so you have the power to see and speak to demons through mirrors?" Sona then pulled a small handheld mirror out of her book bag. "Would you be comfortable giving a small demonstration?"

Yusei and Maria watched intensely as Tsubaki picked up the mirror and stared at it intently. Suddenly a small rat like creature appeared in the mirror and Tsubaki turned it back to the three revealing the demonic creature.

Maria gasped in shock, despite being from a church who constantly spoke about the war against humans and devils; she wasn't used to seeing these type of things.

Sona smiled "that's a very interesting power, you would be a good Queen and a very skilled magic user" Sona said predicting the girl's abilities".

Tsubaki nodded as she followed Sona out of the café, Sona and Maria came following behind her. "I'll have to use this on you before you can come back to the Underworld" Sona said holding up a blue queen evil piece. Tsubaki nodded as she stepped right in front of Sona and stopped.

Blue energy burst to life around Sona as she pressed the piece to Tsubaki's forehead and a magic sigil formed. "I wish to resurrect Tsubaki Shinra as a member of the Sitri household. May she burst to life from the ashes of her former clan's hatred and be resurrected as a member of the Sitri household and serve me to the end of times".

After Sona finished saying her own version of the evil piece chant, which was like a devil's version of a prayer, the piece absorbed into Tsubaki's forehead and the girl collapsed in Sona's arms.

"Hey, how come Maria is able to come back to the Underworld without being turned?" Yusei asked.

"Because, Sirzechs-Sama opened the gap for her" Sona said. "Let's return to the Gremory mansion" Sona said.

"Open the gap?" Yusei asked in confusion. But a magic sigil formed under the four and they disappeared.

 **~Gremory Manor~**

"It's good to see you again, brother" the three zapped in right on cue. What they saw was a man who looked exactly like a replica of Lord Gremory albeit without any facial hair. The room paused as all eyes turned to them.

"Wow, what a nice entrance" Vali said with a smile on her face. The man turned to the four with a look of confusion. All the Gremory servants were standing around, in shock by the four kid's rather rude entrance.

Lord Gremory turned to his younger brother who started laughing and clapping at their entrance "What a spectacular entrance" the man said clapping happily causing the Gremory servants to let out a sigh and relax.

"I apologize" Sona said bowing her head. "I just returned from a devil interview and I needed to bring my queen back to the Underworld but I also knew Yusei needed to return" Sona said.

"It's fine Sona" Lord Gremory said. "You can stay if you like".

Sona shook her head "my father and mother are waiting for me at home, I should return" Sona replied. A blue sigil appeared around her and the girl in her arms before the two disappeared.

The man stared at where the little girl once stood "was that really the daughter of Lord Sitri? He was such a jokester in our young age, how could he have such a serious daughter?" he said with a laugh.

Lord Gremory laughed with him "her mother and Grayfia got to her first" Lord Gremory replied.

Yusei walked over to Rias and Vali who were standing behind Venelana and Lord Gremory. "Yusei, this is my brother Fornicus, also known as Duke Gremory and his wife Veronica Gremory, and his son, Lucien Gremory.

Standing next to the man stood a woman with long brown hair and yellow colored eyes. And behind them both stood a small boy, who looked the same age as Yusei with long red hair and yellow eyes. He looked like a combination of the two.

Venelana smiled "It's been a while since you came here for a visit Fornicus" Venelana said with a teasing smile.

Fornicus smiled back "I've been trying to expand the Gremory's territory in the business world". Lord Gremory, being the clan's heir, Fornicus also known as Duke Gremory spent his time working on building up his clan's assets and ranking through business, he was the owner of numerous chain restaurants and even helped run the Phoenix family T.V. studio.

"So Rias, this is the famous Yusei Satan-Lucifer you told me about?" all eyes turned to the boy standing behind both Fornicus and Veronica. He had a wolf-like appearance with a small smile on his face. "He doesn't look that special".

"Lucien" Veronica said scolding her son. "Don't be so rude".

"Yusei-Chan could beat you up" Vali said energetically pushing her fist into the air. The group laughed at the small girl's enthusiasm.

"We should begin breakfast now" Venelana said walking towards the table. The servants quickly scattered to the kitchen as they began bringing out a wide banquet of different foods. Some of the food was primarily native to the Underworld for example; there was a strange type of purple lizard covered in some green jelly. And then there was food native to just the human world like eggs and different types of pastries.

"We have one more guest" Lord Gremory said with a sigh. Rias and Yusei looked at him in confusion. "Come down here" Lord Gremory shouted.

The room went silence until suddenly a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and red eyes, a angry scowl on her face wearing a black cloak stomped down the stairs in a angry fashion.

"T-T-That's…" Rias shuddered as she looked at the girl in shock.

"A-A-Akamai?" Yusei blurted out as he looked at the girl with the same fearful look as Rias.

Akamai glared at the both of them. "Sirzechs-Sama brought her over here early this morning" Lord Gremory explained, behind Akamai stood Yusei's knight Kaneki who had a wide grin on his face. The two silently took seat and the whole group began eating.

"So Zeoticus, how have things been going around the Gremory household?" Lucien asked with a smile.

"Things have been pretty slow, but as you can tell our residency is increasing by the day" Lord Gremory said looking around at all the kids at the table. Rias and Yusei kept looking at Akamai, the last time they heard from her, she threatened to rip their heads off and now she was enjoying breakfast at their house.

"If you have something you to say then just say it" Akamai said back finally tired of their stares.

Venelana smiled happily at Akamai 'she's a feisty one, probably a cute tsundere'.

"So Venelana" Lady Gremory turned her head to see Serena was addressing to her. "How has Rias's magic training been, the last time I had practiced with her…it didn't end so well" she said with a smile.

Venelana smiled awkwardly remembering the giant explosion "her power has increased greatly, and she starting to grasp the concept of control" Venelana explained.

Rias blushed, her lack of control over her power has always been something she was embarrassed about, considering she came from the Gremory family, a family that prided itself in strong demonic energy, and it was kind of weird she couldn't handle the control, albeit having demonstrated her high use of power.

"So Satan-Lucifer, do you have any magic for us?" Lucien asked curiously looking across the table at the skinny blonde hair boy.

Yusei smiled nervously "magic isn't really my thing…" Yusei was also a little embarrassed by his low magic energy, "I like sword fighting instead".

"Amazing, a knight-type King" Duke Gremory said with a hearty laugh. "You don't catch a lot of devil kings interested in the practice".

"Knight-type?" Yusei asked in confusion.

Zeoticus Lord Gremory turned to Yusei "In the Underworld there are three different types of kings: Wizard-type like Rias and Sona, Warrior-Type like Sairaorg and Finn, then there's Knight-Type like you. Each king type comes with its own advantages and disadvantages but overall it depends on how much training and your own strength" Lord Gremory explained.

Yusei nodded at the news, he had never known that Kings were also categorized in their own types.

The groups then finished up breakfast and went outside for some relaxation and to watch the kids demonstrate their abilities.

"So Lucien, if you have your evil pieces like us, then why don't you attend rating game school?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"Well…I did attend a Rating Game school for a while, but I decided not to attend after getting in a lot of fights with the other students, they didn't appreciate the fact that my mother was from the extra devil clans" Lucien explained.

Yusei nodded in silence, he had remembered his bullying from Kale Belphegor, If it wasn't for his friends, he probably would be miserable there. "I know the feeling" Yusei said with a smile.

"Magic has always been my strong suit" Lucien said. Suddenly three orbs of red light danced around his hands. He shot them forth in the air. "I'm waiting for my dad to give me permission to, then I'll use my evil pieces to create my own peerage, I plan to start participating in Rating Games by the time I'm 16" Lucien explained.

"SIXTEEN?" Rias and Yusei shouted in shock. "That's extremely young, especially by devil standards. We won't even be old enough for the young devil's gathering by then".

Lucien smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He shot for the three energy blasts in the sky, despite it being in the morning you could see the three orbs explode like fireworks. "I think I have the skill" Lucien said cockily.

Lord Gremory looked over at Yusei with a smile "he's a natural prodigy" Lord Gremory said with his brother.

Duke Gremory smiled back "he may be strong, but he's a bit cocky and carefree. Zeoticus, what about that girl over there?"

The four adults turned to Akamai who was engaged in a fight with Kaneki with her scythe. She was a natural also, the way she moved her sword and the way her body twisted and turned to combat all of Kaneki's blades was perfect.

"She's a grim reaper, she's acting as a servant of Yusei but she refuses to engage with the evil pieces. She is also a natural prodigy" Lord Gremory explained.

"Raw talent runs rampant in this generation" Veronica said with a smile.

"We'll of course" Venelana said with a smile. "They're all the children of our generation".

Yusei pulled out a magic leaflet before walking towards Lord Gremory. "I have to go meet Sairaorg at his manor for a training session" Yusei explained.

Lord Gremory smiled at the small boy "you wouldn't want to be late then" Lord Gremory said with a smile.

Yusei nodded as he pushed the leaflet into the ground, a crimson magic sigil appeared under him as he began to disappear.

 **~Sirzechs' Office~**

Sirzechs looked over the medical reports that were sent to him by Gabriel. Both, his queen and wife Grayfia and Dante Aligeri stood by his side. "There is nothing deadly to his health currently, Gabriel has reported Yusei just has low blood sugar levels, something that can be maintained with a change to his diet and some medicine" Sirzechs explained.

"Now about the girl, Maria" Dante said impatiently.

Sirzechs glanced over to Dante "Michael gave her the divine water, her powers will be disabled and she will be unable to access any light magic for the time being, she will appear to be a normal human who was transformed into a devil until moments noticed." Sirzechs explained.

"But she's not a normal human" Grayfia said angrily. "She's the bastard child of the one who murdered my sister".

"I know Grayfia, but we cannot be rash about this, we have to keep her under control, we can't just murder an innocent child over what her parents did. We will watch over her and if we must then she will be terminated".

"I will return the evil piece queen to Yusei" Grayfia said. "If this girl really is a powerful as you think, I'm am going to take extra caution that she stays in line".

Sirzechs smiled "you do that".

Dante then pulled out a map "have either of you ever heard of a man by the name of Samuel Colt?"

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked absolutely clueless "he was a demon hunter in the 1800s. He created a sort of security system for the Pandora's box." Dante then smiled at the two like a mad scientist "I think I found this security system, the Samuel Colt's railroad".

* * *

Author Note: And I'll conclude the chapter right here. The next chapter will be more action oriented, I promise, I used this chapter as a way to help me get back on track. And there will be a special appearance of one of the Rating Game's top ten. Which one will it be? Why will they appear? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.

I'm also still looking for a Co-Writer or Beta Reader. If you are interested, please send me a P.M. or write a comment. Anyway thank you for reading and see you next time.


End file.
